Egy parancs
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Draco/Perselus slash. Egy újabb szokatlan párosítás tőlem. Voldemort parancsa, miszerint Dracónak kell megölnie Dumbledore-t, végül közel hozza egymáshoz hőseinket, és idővel levonják a következtetést, hogy parancsok irányítják az életüket. Jöhetnek a jó vagy a rossz oldalról, és ők kénytelenek engedelmeskedni. Perselus meséli el a történteket.
1. Chapter 1

Ülök a szobámban, egy pohár borral a kezemben, és csak bámulok magam elé. A következő egy órát tervezem, mintha bizony lenne értelme az előre kitalált szavaknak ebben az esetben. Vacsora utánra magamhoz rendeltem Dracót. Úgy döntöttem, teszek még egy utolsó, igaz szinte semmi reménnyel nem kecsegtető kísérletet arra, hogy lebeszéljem arról az őrültségről, amit tenni készül.

Az elmúlt hónapok során nagyon sokat gyötrődtem ezen. Akkor kezdődött, mikor Narcissa és Bella eljöttek hozzám. Cissy a földig összeomolva könyörgött, hogy mentsem meg a fiát, és még a megszeghetetlen esküt is letetette velem, garanciát kérve arra, hogy az utolsó pillanatban nem fogok visszakozni. Nem bántam, akkor már tudtam, hogy így is, úgy is nekem kell megtennem.

Nem mondom, hogy eleinte könnyű volt ezt tudomásul venni, de Dumbledore-nak nem lehet nemet mondani. Mindig keresztülviszi az akaratát, bármi is legyen az ára. Nem foglalkozik vele, hogy mit tesz tönkre a környezetében, csak azzal, hogy elérje a célját. Időnként belegondolok, hogy semmivel sem jobb ő, mint a Sötét Nagyúr, csak ő éppen a világos király szerepében tetszeleg a sakktáblán.

Mindegy. Visszatérve a feladatomra… ha már volt olyan hülye, hogy belenyúlt abba az átokba, és ezzel aláírta a saját halálos ítéletét, megteszem, amit kér. Hogy is mondta? Azt csak én tudom, hogy mennyire károsítja a lelkem, hogy egy öregembert megmentek a rá váró szenvedéstől. Az én lelkemnek már mindegy… már nem sok minden van rajta, ami károsodhatna. Inkább megteszem én. Csak Voldemort ne keverné bele Dracót…

Aznap este, mikor Cissy és Bella elmentek, sokat gondolkodtam… leginkább azon, hogy mi volt az igazi oka annak, hogy belementem ebbe az eskü dologba. Az, hogy az anya olyan kétségbeesetten kérte, hogy mentsem meg a fia életét? Vagy az, hogy teljesítsem Dumbledore kérését, aki az egyetlen… nem is barátom… ahhoz bíznunk kellene egymásban, de ez hiányzik… az egyetlen ember, aki talán… azt hiszem, ezt hangsúlyoznom kell… talán megértette, hogy megbántam, amit akkor régen tettem… szóval, hogy teljesítsem a kérését? Vagy azért, mert Draco a keresztfiam, és hiába elkényeztetett arisztokrata kis ficsúr, fontos nekem?

Aznap éjjel, és azóta is sokat gondolkodtam Dracón. És azóta valahogy jobban odafigyelek rá. Észrevettem olyan dolgokat nála, amiket soha azelőtt. Hogy milyen elbűvölően pimasz mosolya van, mikor egy-egy pillanatra le tudja vetni a belénevelt gőgöt… hogy villan a szeme, mikor valamit el akar érni… hogy kicsit elpirul, mikor órán megdicsérem… hogy milyen laza mozdulattal tud a hajába túrni, mikor látja, hogy a lányok figyelik.

És azt is észrevettem, hogy mikor azt hiszi, nem figyel rá senki, végtelen szomorúság, és félelem költözik a tekintetébe. Ilyenkor néha észreveszi, hogy nézem, és azonnal elszántságot, és keménységet erőltet az arcára. De nekem már nem tud hazudni. Pontosan tudom, hogy fél… retteg… bármit megtenne, hogy kibújjon a sorsa alól, de úgy érzi, nem tud. Nem tud, mert ezt várják tőle a szülei, Voldemort, és még rólam is azt hiszi.

Nem lehetek őszinte vele, bármennyire is szeretnék. Tudom, hogy ez lehetne az egyetlen mód, amivel eltéríthetném… de ezzel túlságosan sokat kockáztatnék. Ha mégsem sikerülne meggyőznöm, akkor elveszítenék mindent, és velem együtt az egész varázsvilág is.

Hogy mit remélek a ma estétől? Nem tudom. Nem hinném, hogy ha az eddigi győzködéseim mind falra hányt borsó volt, ma történne meg a csoda. Úgy érzi, a kötelességét teljesíti, és azt hiszi, azért akarom elvenni tőle a feladatát, mert gyereknek tartom, gyengének, akit meg kell óvni egy ilyen veszélyes küldetéstől. Kikéri magának a segítséget, azt, hogy bele akarok szólni az életébe, hogy nem tartom képesnek arra, hogy szolgálja a Sötét Nagyurat.

Merlin… ha tudná… ha tudná, hogy épp az ellenkezője igaz. Hogy sokkal többnek tartom annál, hogy lealacsonyodjon Voldemorthoz, és a talpnyalóihoz. Hogy magyarázhatnám meg ezt neki úgy, hogy közben ne veszélyeztessem a saját küldetésem?

Embertelen ez a vívódás, és már hónapok óta ebben élek. Sok mindenre rájöttem időközben. Saját magammal kapcsolatban, Dracóval kapcsolatban… de most mindez mellékes. Most nem én vagyok a fontos, hanem az, hogy őt valahogy eltérítsem ettől az őrültségtől. Ő mindenképp csak veszíthet… ha megpróbálja, és nem lesz képes megtenni, Voldemort kíméletlenül végez vele. Az apja bűne miatt, és a saját gyengesége miatt. Ha sikerül neki, akkor meg a körülötte állók, vagy menekülés közben aurorok végeznek vele. Egyik szánalmasabb halál, mint a másik. Ő ennél sokkal többre méltó. Nem, nem az arisztokrata származása révén… sokkal több van benne, mint első pillanatra látszik, de a neveltetése maga alá gyűrte a saját énjét. Talán még nem késő felszínre hozni, de sok esély nincs rá, az biztos.

Meghallom a kopogását.

- Gyere be! – szólok ki neki, és ő belép. Megáll az ajtóban, és kíváncsian néz rám. Arcán már a jól ismert elutasítás, tudja, miről akarok beszélni vele. – Gyere és ülj le!

- Perselus… - kezdi sóhajtva, és nem mozdul. – Miről akarsz velem beszélni? - az arcomra néz, és megcsóválja a fejét. – Még mindig a régi nóta?

- Ülj le! – ismétlem meg. A hangomban nincs parancs, de mégis több, mint kérés. Végül engedelmeskedik. – Két dolgot ígérek neked, Draco. Az egyik, hogy most hozom utoljára szóba ezt a dolgot. A másik, hogy ez a beszélgetésünk lesz a legnehezebb valamennyi közül.

Egy kis ideig csak néz rám az átható ezüst szemeivel, majd bólint.

- Meg akarod tenni, Draco? – kérdezem, és a hangom halálosan komoly.

- Ebben az esetben nem számít, hogy akarom-e – mondja, és viaskodik benne a dac és a kétségbeesés.

- Az mindig számít. Ha nem akarsz megtenni valamit, mindig érkezik segítség.

- Ugyan honnan? Megteszed helyettem? – kérdezi gúnyosan, ahogy az elmúlt időszakban már annyiszor.

- Akár meg is tehetem – válaszolok nyugodtan.

- Perselus…

- Draco, én már annyit öltem, hogy eggyel több vagy kevesebb nem számít!

- Ez az én dolgom! A Nagyúr engem bízott meg vele.

- Tudom, Draco. És nem vonom kétségbe, hogy képes vagy véghezvinni.

- Akkor mi a fenéért avatkozol bele? – emeli fel a hangját, majd hirtelen lesüti a szemét, mert tudja, hogy azt még tőle sem tűröm el, hogy ilyen hangon beszéljen velem. Ezúttal azonban nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy a tiszteletről prédikáljak neki.

- Mert nem akarom, hogy megtedd!

- Miért?

- Rengeteg okom van rá.

- Elkezdheted sorolni.

- Édesanyád aggódik miattad – mondom, de tudom, ezzel tudom legkevésbé meghatni.

- Anyám büszke lehetne…

- Mire? Arra, hogy gyilkos lesz a fiából?

- A Nagyúr parancsát teljesítem! Ez sokkal fontosabb!

- Draco… anyád elsősorban anya… és csak másodsorban halálfaló.

- Nem kéne, hogy így legyen.

- Te ezt nem érted, Draco – mondom, és egy pillanatra Lily jut eszembe, aki meghalt, hogy a fia élhessen.

- Mit? – kérdezi olyan hangon, amiből nyilvánvaló, hogy nem érdekli a válasz.

- Ismertem valaha egy nőt – mondom, hogy végre figyeljen rám. – aki az életét adta a fiáért.

- Potter anyját? – persze azonnal levágja, miről beszélek.

- Igen.

- És megérte neki?

- Az ő szempontjából igen. Még akkor is, ha Potter elbukik a Nagyúrral szembeni harcban, adott neki tizenhét évet. Tizenhét évet, ami alatt barátai voltak, és ha nem is sűrűn, de voltak boldog pillanatai. De most nem róluk van szó. Anyád ugyanúgy az életedet akarja menteni.

- Meg tudom védeni magam!

- Dumbledore ellen? És Voldemort ellen? Ilyet még én sem mernék állítani magamról.

- Ne beszélj mellé. Az első érved rizsa volt. Jöhet a következő.

Elgondolkodom. Van egy érvem, de azt a legvégére tartogatom. Amikor már semmi más nem használ. Mert az nagyon kockázatos. Ha bevetem, és nem működik… bár túl sokat nem veszíthetek. Talán a nem létező önbecsülésemet, és a nem is olyan régóta dédelgetett álmaimat. Így gyorsan valami más után nézek a gondolataimban.

- Ha megpróbálod, mindenképpen meghalsz.

- Ugyan miért halnék? Ha sikerül megtennem, a Nagyúr…

- A Nagyúr megvéd? Erre számítasz? Ugyan Draco, ne légy naiv! Csak addig vagy jó, míg végre nem hajtod a feladatot, amit kiszabott rád!

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, Perselus?

A fenébe, majdnem kiestem a szerepemből. Gyorsan nyugalmat erőltetek magamra.

- Ismerem őt, Draco. Sokkal régebb óta, és sokkal jobban, mint te. Nem az a dolgod, hogy megöld Dumbledore-t, csak az, hogy bármilyen okból halsz meg a végén, a családod megfizet apád hibájáért!

- Apám hibázott, de én helyrehozhatom!

- Persze. És közben hazavágod az életed.

- Biztosíthatom a helyem a…

- Mondd, Draco, az sem zavar, hogy az a lány, akinek a medált odaadtad, a mai napig kórházban van? – elsápad, tudom, hogy bántja ez a dolog.

- Hülye volt! Megmondtam neki, hogy ne bontsa ki…

- Te voltál hülye! – szólok közbe ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Ha már egyszer idióta módon gyilkolni akarsz, vállald érte a felelősséget. Aljas és utolsó dolog ebbe ártatlan embereket belekeverni. Ha meg akarod tenni, vállald azt a pillanatot, mikor ott állsz az áldozatoddal szemben, és a szemedbe néz, megértve, hogy ennyi volt…

- Vállalni fogom, ne aggódj! Már tudom, hogy nem bízhatom senki másra.

Sóhajtok, mert tudom, hogy ez most a rosszabbik énje. De azt is tudom, hogy elég egy jól irányzott szó, és átbillen a másik oldalra.

- Nem félsz, Draco?

- Mitől? – kérdezi, de már bujkál a bizonytalanság a hangjában.

- Hogy milyen érzés lesz megtenni.

- Nem olyan nehéz…

- Kimondani azt a két szót… végrehajtani az átkot… valóban nem nehéz. De ez nem erről szól. Ölni nem csak azt jelenti, hogy kimondod a halálos átkot.

- Ugye nem akarsz most erről prédikálni? – már megint enyhén gúnyos a hangja.

- Nem, nem akarok. De belegondoltál már a pillanatba, mikor ott állsz az öreggel szemben, felemeled a pálcád… és?

- És megölöm – mondja, de a hangja most nem olyan magabiztos, mint eddig.

- Miért?

- Mert a Nagyúr ezt parancsolta!

- Ez kifogás. Miért?

- Kötelességem megtenni!

- Miért?

- Nincs miért, Perselus! Csak a parancs van, és én a kis senki, aki végrehajtom!

Na, ez végre őszinte volt. Sokáig kellett feszítenem a húrt ezért az egyetlen szívből jövő mondatért.

- Megteszem helyetted.

- Miért? – fordítja ellenem a saját kérdésemet.

- Mert anyád erre kért. És mert a keresztfiam vagy.

- Gratulálok. Erre most jöttél rá?

Ettől megrándulok. Övön aluli volt, igazi mardekáros. Nagyon jól tudja, hogy az elmúlt tizenhét évben ő volt az egyetlen, akivel törődtem, az egyetlen, akit szerettem. Bár sosem mutathattam ki igazán, mert az apja leszedte volna a fejem, de mindig foglalkoztam vele, vigyáztam rá, sokszor még Lucius dühét is visszafogtam, ha valami hülyeséget csinált, és az apja meg akarta büntetni.

Ő is tisztában van vele, hogy ezzel most túllőtt a célon, mert próbál mentegetőzni.

- Ne haragudj, Perselus! Ezt nem kellett….

- Nem számít.

- De igen, számít! A keresztapám vagy, de jobban szeretlek, mintha az apám lennél.

Örülnöm kellene ennek a kijelentésnek, de nem tudok. Azt sugallja, hogy apjaként szeret, de én másként szeretem, mintha a fiam lenne.

- Ha megóvhatlak ettől az őrültségtől, Draco… bárhogy… én megteszem.

Megcsóválja a fejét, és reménytelenül sóhajt. – Nem, Perselus. Ha ez a sorsom, meg kell tennem. És azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem tépjük tovább a szánkat feleslegesen. Megyek… és kérlek, tényleg soha többé ne beszéljünk erről!

Feláll, és olyan gyorsan fordít hátat, ahogy csak tud. Az ajtó fele indul, de utánamegyek. Mielőtt a kilincsre tenné a kezét, megfogom a karját.

- Draco, kérlek… kérlek, ne tedd! – kérem a suttogásnál alig hangosabban. Lassan felém fordul, könnyek csillognak a szemében. – Kérlek… nem akarlak elveszíteni. Nem akarom, hogy belehalj ebbe az őrültségbe! Ennél sokkal fontosabb vagy nekem… szeretlek!

Nem tudom, hogy fog reagálni, nem tudom, hogy fogja érteni, amit mondok. Átkozott szavak… félreérthetőek. Szeretet… szerelem… hogy lehet úgy mondani, hogy értse?

De úgy tűnik, pontosan érti. Az egyik könnycsepp elszabadul a szeméből, ahogy felemeli a kezét, és megsimogatja az arcom.

- Meg kell próbálnom, Perselus – mondja, miközben lehanyatlik a keze, és lehajtja a fejét. – Félek… nagyon… de nincs választásom – néz újra a szemembe. – Nem akarom, hogy te tedd meg! Nem akarom, hogy miattam szenvedj! Neked már úgyis épp elég nehéz a szíved… nem akarom még én is terhelni. Nem akarom, hogy magadra vállald az én bűnöm.

- Félek, hogy elveszítelek – mondom suttogva, mert már csak arra vagyok képes.

- Ha meghalok… várni fogok rád odaát… akárhol… ameddig csak kell.

- Draco, én nem a túlvilágon akarlak szeretni, hanem az életben! – csattanok fel, hirtelen hátat fordítva neki. Ha eddig nem lettem volna egyértelmű, most ezzel a mondattal azzá tettem az érzéseimet. Nem akarom látni a felismerés, és az elutasítás szikráit fellobbanni a szemében.

Az egyik fotel támlájára támaszkodom, de hallom, hogy utánam jön.

- Perselus… - óvatosan megfogja a karom.

Megrázom a fejem, nem tudok ránézni. – Felejtsd el, Draco. Ezt nem kellett volna.

- Ne… - szakít félbe. – Azt hiszed, hogy… én nem érzek semmit? Mindig imádtalak, rajongtam érted… és amióta már nem vagyok gyerek – mondja ezt a maga tizenhét évével, úgy, hogy majdnem elmosolyodom – azóta tudom, hogy szeretlek… igazi szerelemmel… szívből. Mindig féltem, hogy egyszer észreveszed… hogy belelátsz a gondolataimba, és hogy nagyon mérges leszel… de soha nem reméltem, hogy te…

- Mindennél jobban szeretlek! – Merlin… ha belegondolok, hogy életemben sem mondtam ki ezt a szót… talán nem is tartottam magam képesnek rá… és ma este már harmadszor…

De elég a szavakból. Finoman megsimogatom az arcát, mire úgy bújik hozzám, mint egy riadt kis veréb. Szinte érzem a dübörgő szívverését, ahogy eggyé olvad az enyémmel. Szorosan magamhoz ölelem, hogy tudja, itt vagyok vele, hogy vigyázok rá. Adok egy puszit a hajába, mire lassan felemeli a fejét. Újra megsimogatom az arcát, hüvelykujjammal végigsimítok az ajka vonalán, majd nagyon lassan közelebb hajolok hozzá. Végül ajkaink puhán összeérnek, de még ebben a pillanatban sem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem fog elhúzódni. De nem teszi, és lassan eggyé olvadunk egy félénk, bizonytalan csókban. Csók közben úgy simul hozzám, hogy bennem néhány perc alatt lángra lobbantja a vágyat, és ahogy meg-megremeg a karjaimban, tudom, hogy ő is kíván. Ennek ellenére kétségeim vannak, hogy készen áll-e arra, hogy szeressem őt. Ahogy egy kissé elhúzódok tőle, a tekintetét kutatom. Látom benne a vágyat, de azt is, hogy görcsöl, hogy zavarban van. Láthatja a szememben a habozást, mert halkan megszólal.

- Ne küld el, Perselus, kérlek!

- Nem küldelek el. Gyere! – nyújtom felé a kezem, és ő azonnal megfogja. Bevezetem a hálószobámba, leültetem az ágyam szélére, majd szelíden elfektetem. Leülök mellé, megfogom a kezét, és pár pillanatig csak nézek a szemébe. Odahajolok hozzá, de most nem csókolom meg, csak a szabad kezemmel cirógatom az arcát.

- Félsz? – kérdezem szelíden, mire csak megrázza a fejét. Talán igaz. Talán csak a gondjai nyomasztják, és még most sem tud tőlük szabadulni. – Próbálj meg ellazulni – súgom, miközben adok egy puszit a homlokára. – Egy kis időre engedd el a fájó gondolataidat. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű… tudom, hogy maguk alá temetnek… de ha engeded, én segítek.

Válaszul magához húz egy csókra, de ebben még mindig csak feszültség van és rettegés. Átveszem tőle az irányítást, és lelassítom a csókot. Tudom, csak ezzel segíthetek neki. Végtelen türelemmel, és gyengédséggel. Nagyon lassan enged csak a görcs, ami az egész testét béklyóba köti. De végül mégis enged. Érzem, ahogy a pattanásig feszült izmai ellazulnak, és már képes átadni magát az érzéseknek. Érzem, ahogy benne is lángra kap a szenvedély, és mohón viszonozza a csókjaimat.

Csak ekkor merek melléfeküdni az ágyba, és lassan-lassan megszabadítani a ruháitól. Fiatal teste eszméletlen érzékenységgel reagál a simogatásomra, a csókjaimra, és pont ez a reakció az, ami bennem még tovább tüzeli a vágyat. Érzem, hogy most már számára is megszűnt a külvilág, és végleg átadta magát a vágyainak, a testét elborító gyönyörnek. Persze ő sem marad adósom. Eleinte némi bizonytalansággal mozdul, de ahogy rájön, hogy nekem ugyanolyan örömet jelent a ténykedése, sokkal magabiztosabbá válik. Nemsokára már meztelen testtel simulunk össze, perzselve, égetve egymás bőrét, és érzékeit.

Hosszan, érzékien szeretjük egymást. Meg akarom adni neki azt a gyengédséget, amit én nem kaptam meg soha, senkitől. Azt akarom, hogy neki része legyen benne, hogy megismerhesse ezt az érzést.

Végül, mikor már nem bírjuk tovább, mindkettőnk testében szétrobban a mindent beborító gyönyör, és mi félig aléltan omlunk egymás karjaiba. Hosszú percekig küzdünk utána az éltető levegőért, majd lassan felé fordulok, és magamhoz ölelem. Hosszú ideig fekszünk így csendben, élvezve a másik közelségét, a testének melegét, a szoros ölelését.

Végül mégis felemelem a fejem, és a pillantását keresem. A boldogság tűnő szikráit látom a szemében, és tudom, hogy most milyen sebezhető, milyen befolyásolható. Ha aljas, mardekáros módon most kérném, hogy ne tegye… de belelát a gondolataimba, és két ujját az ajkamra téve megakadályozza, hogy megszólaljak, mielőtt bennem kikristályosodhatna a gondolat.

- Perselus… kérlek, ne rontsd el a pillanatot! Lehet, hogy csak ennyi adatott nekünk. Ezt őrizzük meg boldognak.

Megsemmisülten ejtem vissza a fejem a párnára. Boldogság… igen, talán pár pillanatig boldog lehettem… de hogy őrizhetném meg ezt az érzést, ha tudom, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elveszíthetem őt?

Az életem adnám azért, hogy ő kimaradhasson ebből az egészből. Hogy a lelkét megőrizhessem olyan érintetlennek, amilyen most. Nem hibátlan ő, ezzel tisztában vagyok… hiszen valahol az apja fia… de a lelkét még nem terhelik megbocsáthatatlan bűnök.

És végül, ahogy most ránézek, megértem, hogy nem ezt a fiút kell győzködnöm. Nem ezt a fiút, aki zavarodottságában azt sem tudja, hova kapjon, aki úgy hiszi, hogy a becsületét, vagy a családja becsületét, vagy ki tudja mit ment meg azzal, ha engedelmeskedik Voldemortnak. Egyszerűen csak kézbe kell vennem a dolgokat. Csendesen, a háttérből, ahogy mindig is tettem. Nem kell neki tudnia, mire készülök. Nem kell neki tudnia semmiről. Csak arra kell vigyáznom, hogy az utolsó pillanatban, időben érkezzem. Tudom, akkor majd dühös lesz rám, de nem számít. Nem számít, ha megvédhetem ettől az egésztől.

Egész éjjel nem jön álom a szememre, de Draco, talán hosszú ideje először, csendesen, békésen alszik. Csak nézem az arcát, és azon gondolkodom, miért őt bünteti a sors ilyen kegyetlenül. Néha szeretném megcirógatni az arcát, vagy a selymes szőke haját, de tudom, hogy azzal csak felébreszteném, így inkább visszafogom magam.

Végül az ébresztő előtt egy órával keltem, mert tudom, kell neki egy kis idő, míg újra magára talál a valóságban. Egy pillanatig riadtan néz rám, nem tudja, hol van, de aztán halványan elmosolyodik. Nyújtózkodik egyet, majd újra átölel.

- Van még egy kis időnk? – kérdezi kicsit nyafogva. Tudom, semmi kedve visszamenni a szobájába, és nekem sincs kedvem elengedni.

- Még van egy óránk.

Elmosolyodik, majd ad egy puszit a nyakamba. Libabőrös leszek ettől az apró érintéstől, mire ő egy apró mosollyal végighúzza egy ujját a karomon. De aztán elkomorodik, felemeli a fejét, és a szememet keresi.

- Mi lesz most velünk, Perselus?

- Bárcsak tudnám, Draco. Szeretlek. De… erről nem tudhat senki. Dumbledore sem, Voldemort pedig még kevésbé. Halálos veszélyt jelentünk egymás számára…

- Bármikor meghalnék…

- De én azt szeretném, hogy élj, te bolond, hát nem érted? Bármelyik oldal bármelyikünket zsarolhatja a másikkal, és ez csak tovább nehezítené az amúgy sem könnyű dolgunkat!

Egy kis ideig nem szól, majd nagyot sóhajt.

- Szerinted mi lesz a vége ennek az egésznek?

- Csupa olyan kérdés, amire nincs válasz…

- De te tudod… te közelebb állsz mindkettejükhöz, mint bárki más.

- Talán így van. De ettől még nem vagyok jós. Mindketten erősek, hatalmasak… de Dumbledore talán meg sem éri a végét… és Potter… ki tudja, mit tartogat még a tarsolyában.

- Szerinted sikerülhet neki?

- Nem tudom, Draco. Voldemortnak is vannak tartalékai… olyan húzásai, amikre senki nem számol…

- Tudsz ezekről?

- Nem. A bizalmasának tartanak, de Voldemort igazából nem bízik senkiben. Az esetek nagy részében én is csak sötétben tapogatózom… ott állva vele szemben… az ember nem kérdez… csak próbál túlélni… valahogy.

- Igen, ezt tudom. Ezt az érzést ismerem – mondja megborzongva.

- Beszéljünk másról, Draco! Nem akarom, hogy a karjaimban ilyen szomorú légy!

- Amíg átölelsz, addig van remény, Perselus – mondja, és visszahajtja a fejét a vállamra.

Remény? Ugyan mire? Nem tudom. Vannak pillanatok, mikor egyáltalán nem tudok hinni. Más pillanatokban pedig csak az éltet, hogy hiszek.

Az egy óra hátralévő részében nem beszélünk. Draco cirógatja a karom, én néha végigsimítok a hátán, és végre beletúrhatok a selymes hajába anélkül, hogy felébreszteném. Csak élvezzük egymás közelségét. Már a vége felé közeledik az időnk, mikor lassan elengedem.

- Nem akarlak itt hagyni, Perselus.

- Akkor elkésel az órámról, és meg kell büntesselek.

- Basszus, azt el is felejtettem, hogy veled kezdek… de most komolyan megbüntetnél?

- Nem tudom, mi lenne a feltűnőbb. Ha továbbra is úgy kivételezek veled, mint eddig, vagy ha megbüntetlek a késésért. Ezen majd még gondolkodom. A te esetedben lehet, hogy a büntetés nagyobb feltűnést keltene.

- Amúgy… - kezdi határozatlanul -, ezért kivételeztél velem?

- Nem, erre csak nem rég döbbentem rá. Mióta ez az őrület elkezdődött, és elgondolkodtam, miért aggódom érted ilyen nagyon.

- Akkor miért? Apám miatt?

- Apád… a barátom… de nem ez a fontos… a keresztfiam vagy… próbáltam ott segíteni, ahol tudtam.

- Anyám elkényeztetésére még tettél egy lapáttal.

- Most hibáztatsz ezért?

- Nem. Jó volt tudni, hogy számíthatok valakire. Más úgysem volt soha rajtad kívül.

- Ne mondd ezt. Apád…

- Apám… vérbeli üzletember és halálfaló… mindig a családja állt a sorban az utolsó helyen.

- Ezt alá kell írnom. De most már nincs időnk ezt megvitatni. Lassan mennünk kell.

Lassan elengedem, és ő kelletlenül kimászik az ágyamból. Még egy pillanatig kedvtelve nézem, majd én is felkelek. Gyorsan felöltözünk, de mielőtt még elengedném, még egyszer szorosan átölelem.

Tudom, nem kell kérnem tőle, hogy mások előtt ne mutasson semmit. Tudom, hogy a hamarosan kezdődő óránkon a viselkedése olyan lesz, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Mikor elengedem, még rám néz.

- Mikor találkozhatunk, Perselus?

Sóhajtok. – Túl sűrűn nem, Draco. Majd kitalálunk valamit. Megtalállak, ha alkalom adódik. De vigyáznunk kell.

- Tudom. Majd jelezd. Érteni fogom, akár egy pillantásból is.

- Rendben. Most menj.

Bólint, és szót fogad. Nehéz szívvel csukom be mögötte az ajtót, mert nem tudom, mikor láthatom viszont. Illetve azt tudom. Alig egy fél óra. De embertelen szenvedés lesz ott lenni a közelében, és azt mutatni, hogy ő sem több, csak egy idegesítő diák.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő időszakban néhányszor lehetőségünk adódik együtt lenni. Néha csak átbeszélgettünk egész estéket, csendben, békésen, néha vitáztunk, mikor a közeljövő eseményei szóba kerültek, néha pedig kétségbeesett vágyakozással szerettük egymást. Boldog órákat töltöttünk együtt, annak tudatában, hogy ezek a percek illékonyabbak, mint a szálló füst, és próbáltuk megragadni őket a saját törékenységükben. De bárhogy próbálkoztunk, gyorsan elszálltak.

A helyzet a világban egyre bonyolultabb és elkeserítőbb lett közben, és egyre nehezebb lett megtalálni a helyes utat. Nekem is, nem beszélve Dracóról, aki még mindig ragaszkodott az agyament feladatához.

Végül eljön az a nap… az az átkozott nap, amit hónapok óta el akarok kerülni. De már nálam nagyobb fogaskerekek lendültek mozgásba, így nem tehetek semmit. És persze Dumbledore parancsa is köti a kezem. Meg az esküm… Merlin… számít egyáltalán valamit, hogy én mi a frászt akarok? Dehogy számít. Már réges-rég nem számít. Nekem is csak egy dolog számít, hogy Dracót valahogy ép bőrrel kimenekítsem ebből a káoszból.

Mert káosz az van… halálfalók a kastélyban, keveredés, pánik…

Az ösztöneim és megérzéseim vezetnek csak a csillagvizsgáló torony tetejére. Ahogy kilépek az ajtón, egyetlen pillantás elég, hogy felmérjem a helyzetet.

Ahogy sejtettem, Draco képtelen megtenni. És Dumbledore még a bolondját is járatja vele. Szegény fiú, ahogy szemben áll a világ leghatalmasabb mágusával, és az a szemébe mosolyog, mikor a kölyök meg akarja ölni. A végletekig össze van zavarodva. A tetejébe meg ezek a marhák is cukkolják. A társaim… undorodom tőlük.

Az utolsó pillanatban érkeztem. Még pár másodperc, és ki tudja, mi történik. Félrelököm Dracót. Kicsit durva a mozdulat, de ez nem az a helyzet, amikor van lehetőségem finomkodni.

Dumbledore-ra nézek, a szemében kérés, és parancs villan. És valóban kér… arra, hogy öljem meg. Téboly. De ebből a nyomorult helyzetből már csak ez a megoldás maradt. És ezt ő is nagyon jól tudja. Ez volt a célja. Végül olyan helyzetet teremteni, amikor nem lesz választásom, csak megölni őt. Annak ellenére, hogy sok évvel ezelőtt megfogadtam, soha többé nem teszem. De most mindezt végiggondolni csak néhány másodpercem van.

Végül felemelem a pálcám… még egyszer utoljára a szemébe nézek az öregnek… az egyetlen ember aki megértett… az egyetlen volt… na jó, mondjuk, hogy a barátom… Merlin… hiába húznám a dolgot még másodpercekig… meg kell tennem. És ahogy ránézek, helyeslést látok a szemében. Kimondom az átkot… ahogy a zöld fény felvillan, elfordítom a fejem. Nem akarom látni, mikor eléri.

Hát ennyi… minden elvárásnak eleget tettem. Dumbledore-énak, Narcissáénak, és még Voldemorténak is. Én meg… majd felkötöm magam, ha nem bírom megemészteni… De akkor ki a fene törődne Dracóval? Draco… megkeresem, és megragadom a karját.

- Tűnjünk innen – mondom neki, de látom, nem igazán fogja fel a környezetét. Megadom neki a kezdő lökést lefele a toronyból.

Szerencsére még túl nagy a káosz odalent, még nem ocsúdtak fel a döbbenetből. Ez néhány másodperc előnyt ad nekünk, aminek elégnek kell lennie a kapuig.

Végül valaki utánunk ered. Na persze… az az idióta Potter. Olyan átkokkal dobálózik, amikhez még túl kicsi… az én átkaimmal. Persze könnyűszerrel leszerelem. A gyűlölet a szemében sokkolna, ha lenne most időm ezzel foglalkozni.

Újra megfogom Draco karját, és a birtok kapuja felé húzom.

Ahogy szerencsésen elértük a birtok határát, gyorsan átkarolom a fiút, és biztonságos távolságba hopponálok vele. Mikor megérkezünk, zavarodottságot látok a tekintetében. Nem tud mit kezdeni a hirtelen nyugalommal az előbbi káosz után. Egy pillanattal ezelőtt még menekült, most pedig béke honol a tájon, levél sem rezdül, csend és mozdulatlanság mindenütt. Nem érti. Pedig ez is csak rutin kérdése. Bár kívánom, hogy sose szerezze meg ezt a rutint. A menekülés rutinját.

Átkarolnám, de lerázza a kezem.

- Mi lesz most, Perselus? - úgy néz rám, mintha tőlem várná a világmegváltást, de én csak arra vagyok képes, hogy kis időre biztonságba helyezzem.

- Egy időre meghúzzuk magunkat itt - intek a fejemmel a mögöttünk lévő kis ház felé.

- Hol vagyunk? Meddig kell itt maradnunk? Biztonságos ez a hely? Itt nem találnak ránk? Ugye meg fogunk halni? Megtalálnak, és megölnek? - ezer kérdés, és a cikázó szemében látom, hogy retteg.

- Gyere, menjünk be, és mindent megbeszélünk - végre engedi, hogy megfogjam a kezét, és bevezessem a házba.

Belépünk a kis konyhába, és leültetem egy székre. Nem is leül… leroskad. Összecsuklanak a lábai.

- Mi ez a hely? Voltál már itt? - teszi fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést, ahogy látja, hogy szinte otthonosan lépek a szekrényhez, hogy két teásbögrét vegyek elő.

- Ez egy barátom háza.

- És megbízható? Nem fog elárulni minket? Tudja, hogy itt vagyunk? A nyakunkra fogja hozni az aurorokat!

Hogy mondhatnám el neki az igazat? Igen, tudja, hogy itt vagyunk... Illetve tudta… hogy ide fogunk jönni... De már nem tud elárulni minket... nem mintha akart volna. Alaposan átbeszéltünk vele mindent…

- Megbízható - mondom végül, csak hogy kitérjek a hosszabb válasz elől.

- De...

- Draco várj! Idd meg a teád - teszem elé a bögrét - próbálj egy kicsit megnyugodni. Utána mindent elmondok.

- Hogy a fenébe tudnék megnyugodni? Kudarcot vallottam... a fél varázsvilág minket üldöz... és még téged is belekevertelek...

- Hidd el nekem, hogy ez így volt eltervezve. De haladjunk sorjában. Idd meg a teád! - a hangom szigorú, akár egy rangban felette álló parancsaként is értelmezheti a jelenlegi helyzetben. Talán így is van, mert végül engedelmeskedik. - Jól van. Akkor most kérlek, hallgass végig. Én mélyebben belelátok a dolgokba, mint te, hidd el.

Végül bólint, és én belekezdek.

- A Nagyúr azért sózta ezt a munkát a te nyakadba, mert tudta, hogy semmiképp sem jöhetsz ki jól belőle. Ez volt a bosszú azért a hibáért, amit apád a minisztériumban elkövetett. Ugyanakkor azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha neked nem sikerül, én még mindig ott vagyok, és befejezhetem, amit elkezdtél. Azt hiszem, ugyanúgy tudta, mint én... hogy nem leszel rá képes.

Kegyetlen szavak ezek, és ahogy lehajtja a fejét, tudom, mélyen csalódott magában. Pedig büszkének kéne lennie... amiért ellen tudott állni Voldemort kísértésének. Annak a kísértésnek, ami hatalmat jelent élet és halál felett.

- Draco... - felállok, odamegyek hozzá.

- Nem kell vigasztalnod, Perselus.

- Nem akartam – mondom, miközben leguggolok mellé, és a térdére teszem a kezem. - Azt akartam mondani, hogy büszke vagyok rád.

- Ugyan miért? - kérdezi cinikusan.

- Azért, mert nem tetted meg.

- Gyáva voltam.

- Igen... és ez a normális. Aki képes megtenni... már túl elvetemült... túl... bűnös.

- Ne, Perselus... te megtetted... nem elvetemültségből, hanem, hogy engem ments.

- Az én lelkem már bemocskolódott, Draco... és a kezem már nagyon régóta véres.

- Azt már lemostad, Perselus.

- Ugyan, mit tudsz te erről? - kérdezem, és most én nem tudok a szemébe nézni.

- Tudni nem tudok semmit. De sejtek... érzek dolgokat... amikről nem beszélsz, és én nem faggatlak.

- Draco...

- Várj, mondtam, hogy nem faggatlak. Bajba kerülhetünk, ha tudok olyan dolgokról, amiről nem szabadna.

Legalább ezt megérti... így legalább nem kell magyarázkodnom.

- És most mi lesz? – teszi fel újra a kérdést.

- Néhány napig meghúzzuk itt magunkat. Aztán majd meglátjuk. Ha megnyugodtak a kedélyek, majd… próbálok valamit kideríteni.

- Odamész… a táborba?

- Hát máshogy nem fog menni.

- Nem akarom, hogy odamenj!

- Engem nem bántanak, Draco. Végeredményben… végrehajtottam a parancsot.

- Akkor is féltelek.

- Tudok vigyázni magamra.

- Azt mondtad, Voldemort ellen még te sem biztos.

- Draco, ez a háború… bármikor belehalhatunk. Nézd csak meg Dumbledore-t. A leghatalmasabb varázsló volt, és most halott.

Lehajtja a fejét, ahogy újra eszébe jutnak a dolgok. Megsimogatom a haját, mire felnéz rám.

- Hogy… hogy bírod? – kérdezi remegő hangon.

- Azt hiszem, még nem volt időm felfogni – sóhajtok. - De túl fogom élni. Viszont neked ideje ágyba kerülni.

- Kizárt, hogy tudnék aludni.

- Azért csak próbáld meg. Itt leszek melletted.

- De még annyi mindent szeretnék kérdezni!

Valóban látom rajta, hogy össze van zavarodva, meg van törve. Sosem volt még hasonló helyzetben, így nagyon nehéz neki alkalmazkodni. De holnap talán kicsit könnyebb lesz. A közvetlen rettegés talán enyhül egy kicsit.

- Holnap megpróbálok minden kérdésedre válaszolni. De most irány az ágy!

Végül sóhajtva feláll, és én bevezetem a kicsi kis hálószobába. Gyorsan levetkőzünk, ágyba bújunk, de azonnal hozzám bújik, mintha én jelenteném neki az egyetlen biztonságos pontot ebben az embertelen káoszban.

Mikor Draco a fáradtságtól és az érzelmi kimerültségtől végül elalszik mellettem, végre nekem is van időm és lehetőségem szembenézni a történtekkel. Mit mondhatnék? Bár volt időm és lehetőségem felkészülni rá… így sem egyszerű.

Dumbledore halála bár józan logikával eltervezett és szükségszerű volt, a lelkem ettől még nem nyugszik meg. Megöltem. Minden tiltakozó érzésem ellenére. Tudom, hogy ő akarta így… hogy ő kért rá. De akkor sem lett volna jogom elvenni az életét. Senkinek nincs ehhez joga, erre már nagyon régen rájöttem. Húsz éve lassan. Előtte én is megrészegültem ettől az érzéstől. Hogy hatalmam van az emberek felett. De aztán rájöttem, hogy ez az érzés a legnagyobb sötétség, a legnagyobb gonoszság a lelkemben. És akkor megfogadtam, hogy soha többé nem teszek ilyet, és ha módom adódik rá, meg is akadályozom, hogy mások tegyenek.

Hosszú ideig nem jön álom a szememre. Ha csak lehunyom a szemem, a felvillanó zöld fényt látom magam előtt, és tudom, hogy ez még nagyon sokáig így lesz. Az érzés, a látvány még hosszú ideig kísérteni fog. Beleégett a retinámba, és talán soha nem fog elhalványodni.

Már hajnalodik, mikor végre nagy nehezen nyugtalan álomba merülök.

~~ o ~~

A következő napokban sokat beszélgetünk Dracóval, és érzem, hogy lassan ő is magára talál. Néha szeretném elterelni a gondolatait, de bármiről is kezdünk beszélgetni, valahogy mindig a témánál kötünk ki.

Eleinte nagyon nehéz beszélnie róla, szinte összefüggéstelenül bukkannak felszínre az érzései. Ilyenkor nem szólok közbe, mert tudom, hogy akkor zavartan elhallgatna. De neki nem szabad magába fojtani ezeket a dolgokat. Nem akarom, hogy elkövesse ugyanazokat a hibákat, amiket én követtem el nagyjából az ő korában. Engem ezek az érzések a mai napig maguk alá temetnek néha, még azok után is, hogy már rég megtaláltam a saját utamat.

De Draco szétszakad a gondolatai között. Gyűlöli Voldemortot, fél tőle, de nem lát más alternatívát. És bármilyen nehéz hallgatnom ilyenkor, nem mondhatok neki semmit. Nem mintha benne nem bíznék. Tudom, hogy kapva kapna a lehetőségen, amit kínálnék neki. De tisztában vagyok azzal is, hogy neki hamarosan lehetősége lesz visszatérni a családjához, a saját környezetébe. Hisz ha Voldemort hatalma ilyen sebességgel nő, az apja már nem sokáig marad Azkabanban. Akkor viszont a Malfoy birtok lesz a Nagyúr főhadiszállása, már amennyire én belelátok most a terveibe. Viszont akkor nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy Draco akaratán kívül kockáztassa a feladatomat. Voldemort elképzelhetetlenül erős legilimentor, úgy olvasná ki Draco fejéből az igazat, hogy a fiú észre sem veszi, nem hogy esetleg védekezni tudna ellene. Talán már így is túl sokat sejt. De ezt még ki tudom magyarázni, ha szükség lesz rá.

Amúgy egy furcsa dologra is rádöbbenek ezekben a napokban. Bár már egy ideje együtt vagyunk Dracóval, eddig valahogy nem tudtam túllépni azon, hogy a szerelmem ellenére valahogy úgy nézzek rá, mint egy gyerekre… mint a keresztfiamra. Ezekben a napokban viszont, az események hatására visszavonhatatlanul felnőtt. A rettegés néha ellebbenő fátyla mögött ezt látom a szemében. Sok mindent megértett életről és halálról, és ez lehetetlenné tette, hogy a gondolataiban továbbra is gyerek maradjon.

Ő is tudja ezt. Tudja, hogy bár eddig sem volt felhőtlen gyerekkornak nevezhető az élete, még ez is gyökerestől megváltozik. Innentől minden perce, minden szava életről és halálról szól. A sajátjáról, az enyémről, vagy akár bárki máséról is.


	3. Chapter 3

Pár nappal az ideérkezésünk után, egy hajnalban arra ébredek, hogy Draco nincs mellettem, és ez már nem az első eset. Nem tud aludni, és én aggódom érte. Bár az, hogy ennyire gyötri magát, igazából jót jelent. Voldemortnak még nem sikerült megfertőznie a lelkét.

Körülnézek a házban, de nem találom sehol, így kilépek a kertbe. Szinte még korom sötét van, csak valahol az ég alján látni a közeledő napfelkelte ígéretét. Draco az egyik ősöreg fa törzsének támaszkodik, és a messzeségbe mered.

- Mi a baj, Draco? – lépek oda mögé. – Nem tudsz aludni?

- Csak gondolkodom – mondja, továbbra is a távoli horizontra szögezve a szemét.

- Elmondod?

- Csak a világon. Azon, hogy egyetlen parancs… mennyire meg tud változtatni mindent. Az életem… az életünk… már sosem lehet olyan, mint volt. És Dumbledore halálával… a világ megállíthatatlanul halad a pusztulás fele. Minden remény odaveszett – megszeppenten hallgat el, mintha attól félne, hogy büntetést kap azért, amit véletlenül kimondott. - Tudom, hogy nem szabadna ezt mondanom… ne haragudj! Ezért a halálfalók… még az apám is szemrebbenés nélkül megölnének. Hisz nekik Voldemort… mindenek felett áll. És csak reménykedhetek, hogy te nem teszed.

- Nem, Draco, nem teszem – mondom, miközben hátulról átkarolom, és magamhoz húzom. – Sok dolog van, amiről nem tudsz, de azt tudnod kell, hogy mélységesen egyetértek azzal, amit mondtál. De ennél többet nem mondhatok.

- Tudom, és én megígértem, hogy nem faggatlak. Csak félek… félek a jövőtől. A holnaptól is, és az egész elkövetkező időszaktól.

- Akkor ne gondolj a jövőre. Gondolj csak mindig a mai napra! Ez segít túlélni.

Bólint, majd egy fintorral megkérdezi, mit csinálunk ma.

- Ha van kedved beszélgetünk… sétálhatunk egyet a környéken… főzünk valami ebédet…

Bosszúsan sóhajt, és én nem hibáztatom. Rabnak érzi magát itt az isten háta mögött. Nem tudunk semmiről, ami a világban történik, és ez dühíti és aggasztja.

- Még néhány napig bírd ki, kedves… vasárnapra terveztem, hogy visszamegyek, és körülnézek.

Ijedten kapja fel a fejét. – Ne, Perselus! Ne menj oda! És… ne hagyj itt egyedül!

- Itt biztonságban vagy. Ez a hely a legerősebb védelem alatt áll, senki nem találhat rá. Miattam pedig ne aggódj.

Lehajtja a fejét, és gyanítom, mi jár a gondolataiban.

- Attól félsz, hogy elmondom Voldemortnak, hogy velem vagy?

- Nem…

- Draco… lavíroznunk kell valahogy a lehetőségeink között. Ha Voldemort nem túl mérges… akkor hamarosan lehetőséged lesz hazatérni. Azt nem tudhatja, hogy velem vagy… de segíthetek, hogy ne büntessen meg túlságosan – összeszorul a gyomrom. Voldemort leglightosabb büntetése is néhány cutiatus átok. Nem akarom ennek kitenni Dracót. De ha ez az ára, hogy utána ne kelljen állandó életveszélyben bujkálnia… ki fogja bírni. Lehet, hogy én beleőrülök, de ő ki fogja bírni. Hisz erős… erősebb, mint ő maga hinné. - Ehhez viszont bíznod kell bennem. Az ő szabályaival kell játszanunk.

- De akkor elszakadunk egymástól…

- Igen. Valószínűleg igen. Apád megölne mindkettőnket, ha megtudná, mi van köztünk. És senki más sem tudhatja. Te biztonságban lennél a családoddal… apád olyan, amilyen… de vigyázna rád.

- És te?

- Ha ügyesen játszom… nem lesz semmi baj.

- Nem túl rózsás kilátások.

- De időnként találkozhatnánk… és legalább miattad nem kéne aggódnom. Úgyis lesz elég más, ami miatt igen. Megérted?

- Persze – bólint, majd felém fordul, és én átölelem.

- Jól van. Gyere, próbálj még pihenni egy kicsit.

Engedelmesen indul velem a ház fele, visszabújik az ágyba, és én betakarom. Tudom, sokkal rosszabb a kedve, mikor fáradt, kialvatlan, így adok neki egy puszit, és hagyom pihenni.

~~ o ~~

Vasárnap reggel elbúcsúzom tőle, bár elég nehezen enged ki az ölelő karjaiból. Félt, tudom. De előbb vagy utóbb ki kell dugnunk az orrunk a csigaházunkból, és nekem még mindig kevésbé veszélyes, mint neki.

A tábor szélére hopponálok, mert beljebb nem lehet. Céltudatosan indulok el, és senki nem mer a közelembe jönni. A fene se gondolta volna, hogy ennek az átkozott hierarchiának vannak pozitív oldalai is. De most örülök, hogy tartanak tőlem, mert ha valaki megszólít, esküszöm, kő kövön nem maradna.

Érzem Voldemort jelenlétét, így arra tartok, amerre legvalószínűbben megtalálom. Nem könnyű a színe elé kerülni, de hát itt sem mernek az utamba állni. És tudják, ahogy én is, hogy a Nagyúr már vár.

Miután hajlandó fogadni, veszek két mély lélegzetet, és belépek. Egyből megcsap a tömény gyűlölet hulláma, de erőt veszek magamon, közelebb megyek, és fejet hajtok előtte. Talán csak én és Lucius vagyunk az egyetlenek, akitől ilyenkor nem várja, hogy térdre boruljunk. Azt hiszem, keményen megdolgoztunk érte mindketten. Bár, hogy most milyen hangulata van, nehéz lenne kitalálni. Lehet, hogy köszönésként kapok néhány cruciatust, lehet, hogy csak pár perccel később. Fel vagyok készülve rá.

Egyelőre úgy tűnik, próbál kifürkészni, de lezárom magam, ahogy mindig. Nem szereti, hogy velem szemben falakkal találkozik, de lenyeli, mert még szüksége van rám. Állom a pillantását, amíg álszentül el nem mosolyodik, és mézes mázos hangon megszólal.

- Perselus… hát visszatértél… nagyon helyes. Azt hittem, miután végrehajtottad a parancsom, egyből idejössz a jutalmadért. Merre jártál?

- Nem a jutalomért csináltam, Nagyúr – nézek rá újra. – És nem kockáztathattam, hogy ha esetleg a nyomomban vannak, idevezessem az aurorokat.

- Hát persze, hogy nem, Perselus – mondja, de közben érzem, azon töpreng, hogy igazat mondok-e.

- És az ifjú Malfoy?

- Nem tudom, Nagyuram. Menekülés közben elszakadtunk egymástól.

- Hmm… valóban?

- Igen.

- Furcsa, hogy a kölyök nem bukkant fel azóta sem.

- Ha akarod, Nagyúr, előkerítem.

- Nem fontos, Perselus – legyint nagyvonalúan. – Ha az apja kikerül Azkabanból, előkerül magától is.

- Mi a terved Nagyuram? Draco Malfoy…

- A kölyök megpróbálta, és ez több volt, mint amire számítottam tőle. A többiek beszámoltak arról, hogy mi történt a kastélyban, Perselus. Draco ígéretes követője az apjának… csak még egy kicsit nevelni kell… a jó irányba… és ha az apja nem képes rá, majd megteszem én. Vagy úgy intézem, hogy megtegye az apja…

- Hogy akarod kihozni Luciust Azkabanból?

- Egyelőre nem fontos, Perselus – vágja rá szinte azonnal. – Elégedj meg annyival, hogy hűséges szolgáim már nem sokáig fognak börtönben sínylődni. Talán csak napok kérdése… és újra itt lehetnek körülöttem.

- De a dementorok…

- A dementorok már nem jelentenek többé akadályt. Vagy talán kételkedtél abban, hogy magunk mellé tudom állítani őket? – égető vörös szemét a szemembe fúrja, és fájdalom hasít a fejembe, ahogy az eddigieknél erősebben próbál behatolni az elmémbe, de nem engedhetem neki.

- Nem, Nagyúr. Nem kételkedtem a hatalmadban.

- Egyszer megtöröm az ellenállásod, Perselus. És megtudom, hogy mit rejtegetsz előlem.

- Semmit, Nagyúr.

- Majd meglátjuk… meglátjuk… de ha kiderül, hogy elárulsz…

- Hogy feltételezhetsz ilyet, Nagyuram, azok után, amit tettem?

- Igen, amit tettél, bizonyítja a hűséged, és a végén elnyered méltó jutalmad.

Csak fejet hajtok. Tudom, nem jó előre inni a medve bőrére. Voldemort jutalma legtöbbször inkább átok, mint áldás, ezt az évek alatt megtanultam.

- De addig – folytatja – még sok munka vár rád, Perselus.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezem, és összeszorul a gyomrom, hogy már megint mit talált ki nekem. De persze ebből ő nem érzékelhet semmit.

- Időben meg fogod tudni. Vagy netán félsz a feladat súlyától?

- Nem, uram.

- Akkor most menj! Jelenleg nincs szükségem rád.

Fejet hajtok, és kimegyek a szobából.

Mielőtt haza mennék, keresnem kell egy nyugodt helyet – Merlin… nyugodt hely egy halálfalóktól nyüzsgő táborban… - ahol összeszedhetem kissé a gondolataimat. Dracónak, ha haza akar menni, nem lesz könnyű dolga. Úgy tűnik, jól sejtettem, Voldemort igényt tart a Malfoy kúriára. Draco túl közel lesz hozzá… de egyelőre nem tehetünk semmit ez ellen.

Fáradtan sóhajtok. Ezúttal ugyan megúsztam átkok és kínzás nélkül… de még az ilyen néhány perces beszélgetések is végtelenül kimerítőek vele. Ellenállni a hatalmának… lezárva tartani az elmém… embertelen energiát kíván. Visszavágyom a csendes kis házba Dracóhoz, abba a végtelen nyugalomba, ami már csak pár napig lehet a miénk. Míg Voldemort ki nem szabadítja a rabokat Azkabanból, és végleg maga mellé nem állítja a dementorokat.

Mikor valamelyest sikerül összeszednem magam, otthagyom a tábort, és elhopponálok. Nem… első körben nem haza… - haza… Merlin… eddig a kastélyt tartottam otthonomnak, de ennek örökre vége – csak néhány félrevezető kör után térek vissza a domboldalban álló kis házhoz, hogy még véletlenül se tudjanak követni. Időközben beszerzek néhány újságot, hogy arról is tudjunk, hogy látja a dolgokat a másik oldal.

Draco a kertben ül egy padon, és ahogy meghallja, hogy megérkezem, odasiet hozzám.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezi aggódva.

- Persze. Csak kicsit kimerített ez az egész.

- Gyere, ülj le – vezet a padhoz, és mellém telepszik. – Elmondod, mit tudtál meg?

Halkan, szenvtelen hangon próbálok neki beszámolni a történtekről, de a szemem sarkából látom, hogy egyre jobban elsápad.

- Lehet, hogy Voldemort nem fog megölni… de ha apám kijön a börtönből… a büntetése nem merül ki néhány pofonban.

- Ahhoz nekem is lesz néhány szavam.

- Nem, Perselus. Nem avatkozhatsz közbe – néz rám eltökélten. – Azzal mindent elrontanánk. Túl kell esnünk ezeken a dolgokon. Azt hiszem, nehéz időszak lesz.

Ha sejtené, hogy mennyire… és igaza van, nem csak Voldemorttól kell tartania. De Voldemort a keményebb dió. Lucius dühe hamar elapad. De Voldemort nem felejt.

- Melletted leszek, Draco. Ha nyíltan nem is tehetem meg… ott leszek, ha szükséged van rám.

- Szükségem lesz.

- Tudom – mondom neki, és magamhoz húzom.

Következő néhány napban már ki-kimozdulok a házból, beszerzek néhány újságot, csak hogy képben legyünk a világgal.

Aztán amikor a Próféta megírja, hogy tömeges szökés történt az Azkabanból, szó nélkül vesszük tudomásul, hogy másnap vissza kell térnünk. Vissza az életbe, a tébolyba… amiről egyikünk sem tudja, hogy túléljük-e.

Aznap éjjel kétségbeesetten szeretjük egymást, és utána még sok mindent átbeszélünk. Tudjuk, hogy mostanában nem sok lehetőségünk lesz erre.

Reggel már csak némán felöltözünk, és elindulunk. Még szerencse, hogy sikerült meggyőznöm Dracót, hogy elkísérem. Tudom, nem örömteli fogadtatásban lesz része, mikor hazaér, és hogy talán segít neki a jelenlétem. Vagy ki tudja. Talán Voldemort még ezt is ellenünk fordítja. De most nem fordulhatunk vissza. Kilépünk a házból, és elindulunk, hogy szembenézzünk a sorsunkkal.

~~ o ~~

Mikor odaérünk a kúriához, kopogtatásunkra egy inas nyit ajtót, de a ház ura rögvest félretaszítja, mikor meglát bennünket.

- Nocsak, Draco… - néz leereszkedően a saját fiára. Annyira Luciusos ez a pillantás, hogy beleborsózik a hátam. – Méltóztattál hazatalálni?

Draco nem válaszol, és meg is értem. Ilyen hangnemre nem lehet mit válaszolni. Végül Lucius a karjánál fogva berántja. Rám csak egy pillantást vet, amit úgy értelmezek, hogy bejöhetek.

- Megtudhatnám – fordul újra Dracóhoz -, hogy hol kódorogtál mostanáig? Itt lett volna a helyed anyád mellett. De te… bujkáltál, miután szégyent hoztál a családodra?

Ebből a szövegből két dologra tudok következtetni. Az egyik, hogy Lucius jobban fél, mint eddig valaha, a másik pedig, hogy Voldemort máris itt van. Ha tippelnem kéne, az utóbbit választanám. Amiből persze az előbbi egyenesen következik. Mintha Voldemort jelenléte jeges fuvallatként borzolná a tarkómat.

- Nem hajtottad végre a Nagyúr parancsát, pedig az ő szava törvény! – folytatja az idősebb Malfoy, éppen csak megpöccintve a pálcáját Draco fele. Nem tudom, mit küldött rá, de valami ütőset, mert Draco összegörnyed, és megkapaszkodik a fotel támlájában.

- Lucius… - próbálok közbeszólni, de egy intéssel elhallgattat.

- Ne szólj bele ebbe Perselus – mondja egy pillantást vetve rám. – Én vagyok az apja, és jogom van megbüntetni, ha nem az elvárásaimnak megfelelően cselekszik.

Még ki sem mondja, és máris a fiára küldi a következő átkot. Tudtam, hogy így lesz. Draco is tudta, de beszélni róla könnyebb, mint átélni.

Ebben a pillanatban lép be Voldemort a szalonba. Megjelenésétől megfagy a levegő, pedig eddig sem állt messzebb, mint az ajtó túloldala.

- Lucius, Lucius… - szól azon a mézesmázos hangon, amitől a legtöbb embere világgá tudna futni. – Hát így kell fogadni a hazatérő tékozló fiút?

- Nagyuram – az idősebb Malfoy nem mer felnézni, mereven fixírozza a perzsaszőnyeg mintáig. – Megérdemli a büntetést.

- Büntetést? Nem Lucius… büntetni csak azért lehet, amit egyszer már megtanítottunk. Az ifjú Malfoynak ez kimaradt az életéből. Milyen szerencse, hogy én itt vagyok, és engedelmességre taníthatom a fiadat.

A hideg futkos fel-le a hátamon, és csak imádkozni tudok, hogy Draco túlélje. Voldemort vörös szeme azonban már a még mindig a fotel karfáját markoló Dracóra téved.

- Remélem, könnyen tanulsz, ifjú Malfoy. Annál kevesebb szenvedésben lesz részed.

Ugyanúgy nonverbális átkot küld rá, mint az apja, és nekem erővel kell visszafognom magam, hogy ne ugorjak közéjük. A fiú pillanatokon belül elterül a padlón, de hát ez nem hatja meg Voldemortot. Egy ideig nem ereszti, látom, érzem, hogy szórakoztatja Draco szenvedése. Nekem kényszerítenem kell magam, hogy ne fordítsam el a szemem, mert tudom, hogy azzal elárulnám magam.

Végül Voldemort égetőn vörös szeme felém fordul. Merlin… annyira tudom, mi jön most.

- Perselus… te, mint tanár… olyan sok éves tapasztalattal a hátad mögött… mit gondolsz, mivel lehetne engedelmességre buzdítani egy komisz kis kölyköt?

Erre a kérdésre nincs jó válasz. Ha durvát mondok, Draco belehal, de minimum eszméletét veszti, ha viszont nem, abból kiderül, hogy fontos nekem.

Állom Voldemort pillantását. – Cruciatusszal, Nagyuram – hajtom meg a fejem, de mintha nem is az én hangom szólna.

És ahogy vártam, egy elegáns kézmozdulattal jelzi, hogy az enyém a terep. Az egyetlen eszközömhöz nyúlok, ami az évek alatt az ilyen és hasonló helyzetekben segített megőrizni az ép eszemet. Ez pedig a kőkemény okklumencia. Elzárom magam az érzéseimtől, magamtól pedig a külvilágot. Imádkozom, hogy Draco túlélje, és csak a bocsánatáért esedezem magamban, mikor ráküldöm az átkot.

Összerándul, de már nincs annyira magánál, hogy felkiáltson. Végül a teste elernyed, és tudom, hogy elájult.

- Rendkívül hatásos nevelési módszer, Perselus. Ha enyém lesz a Roxfort, gyakorolhatod, amennyit csak akarod. De azt hiszem, első leckének ennyi tökéletesen elég. Tegyétek ágyba, és majd holnap meglátjuk, mennyit értünk el a mi kis oktatásunkkal. Most visszavonulok… és ne zavarjon senki! Ez a te felelősséged, Lucius!

- Senki nem fog zavarni, Nagyúr! – hajtja meg a fejét a szólított, mire Voldemort kivonul a szalonból.

Helyette berohan Narcissa, de mielőtt még a fiára vethetné magát, Lucius ráparancsol, hogy fektesse ágyba a fiút. Mikor kettesben maradunk Luciussal, megpróbálom elérni nála, hogy itt maradhassak éjszakára. Dracónak szüksége lesz rám, de még jobban néhány erősítő és fájdalomcsillapító bájitalra.

- Miért akarsz itt maradni?

- Mert pillanatnyilag nincs más hely, ahova mehetnék, és a táborba nem akarok az éjszaka közepén beállítani.

- Rendben – adja meg végül magát. – De reggel eltűnsz!

Fejet hajtok, és elindulok a jól ismert vendégszoba fele, ahogy a régi szép időkben elég sok éjszakát eltöltöttem.

Hosszú ideig kell még várnom, míg elcsendesedik a ház, közben gondolkodom. Először az jut eszembe, hogy ha nem ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy elkísérjem Dracót, akkor most szegényebb lehetne egy cruciatusszal. Aztán belátom, hogy Voldemort nélkülem is az eszméletlenségig kínozta volna, és még ráadásul most sem lehetnék vele. Mikor úgy érzem, minden elcsendesedett, néma csendben kilopakodok a szobából és reménykedek, hogy az anyja magára hagyta Dracót, így nyugodtan bemehetek hozzá.

Mikor belépek a szobájába, látom, hogy egy szál gyertya lángja világítja meg a helyiséget, de Dracón kívül nincs itt senki.

Odaülök az ágya szélére, megsimogatom láztól égő arcát.

- Draco… - szólítom suttogva, hátha magánál van. Lassan kinyitja a szemét, és rám néz. – Bocsáss meg nekem! – kérem, miközben a szívem bilincsként szorítja össze a bűntudat.

Alig észrevehetően rázza meg a fejét. – Meg kellett tenned – suttogja, de inkább csak a szájáról olvasom le, mint hallom. – És akkor már nem éreztem sok mindent.

- Van itt néhány bájital, amit meg kéne innod – mondom halkan, és ő engedelmesen bólint, és hagyja, hogy beletraktáljam néhány apró fiola tartalmát. – Ezek segítenek majd egy kicsit.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – hanyatlik vissza a párnájára, majd újra rám néz. – Mi lesz most?

- Nekem holnap el kell mennem. Apád nem tűri tovább, hogy maradjak.

Lehunyja a szemét, és tudom, arra gondol, mi lesz vele, ha már én sem vigyázok rá.

- Figyelj rám, Draco! Az egyetlen megoldás, ha nem szegülsz ellen nekik. Akkor békén fognak hagyni… néhány nap után. Hagyok itt neked ezekből a bájitalokból, beteszem ide a fiókodba. Ezek mindig segítenek, ha bántanak. És… ha nagy a baj… üzenj értem. Bármikor. De a legfontosabb, hogy tedd, amit mondanak. Jelen helyzetben nincs más választás. Bármit mond a szíved, engedelmeskedj! Ez az egy lehetőség van túlélni. Tudom, hogy nehéz. De te csak ennyit tehetsz. A többit bízd rám. Megértetted?

Fáradtan bólint, mire újra megsimogatom az arcát.

- Jól van. Most pihenj. Reggel még megpróbálok benézni hozzád, de nem ígérem, hogy sikerül. Apád árgus szemmel figyel.

Újabb bólintás. – Perselus…

- Igen?

- Csókolj meg! – kéri erőtlenül, és én összeszorult szívvel teszek eleget a kívánságának. Tudom, hogy most a legkisebb érintés is fáj neki, még a csókom is, így csak leheletfinoman érek az ajkához. Érzem, hogy fél… fél, hogy most lát utoljára, hogy most csókolom utoljára.

- Szeretlek, Draco! Ne félj, nem lesz semmi baj. Csak tedd, amit mondtam, és minden rendben lesz. Hamarosan találkozunk.

Csak bólint. – Én is szeretlek, Perselus – mondja, majd erőtlenül becsukódik a szeme, és pillanatokon belül elalszik.

Adok még egy puszit a homlokára, majd lassan felállok, és kifele indulok a szobából. Az ajtóból még visszanézek. A szívem mélyén én is félek, hogy most látom utoljára. De nem maradhatok tovább. Már így is sokat kockáztattam. Egy utolsó pillantás után kilépek, és beteszem magam mögött az ajtót.

Neszezést hallok a folyosón, egy pillanatra megdermedek, de csak Cissy alakja bontakozik ki a fáklya fénykörében.

- Tudtam, hogy eljössz hozzá – suttogja. – Hogy van?

- Nem jól. Adtam neki néhány bájitalt. Most alszik.

- Köszönöm, hogy törődsz vele, Perselus.

- A keresztfiam – mondom kitérően. – De most hagyd aludni. Reggelre már egy kicsit jobban lesz. És… tudom, hogy vajmi keveset tehetsz… de próbálj rá vigyázni. Te tudod, hogy mire kell vigyázni… az ő közelében… mondd el neki… készítsd fel.

- Úgy lesz, Perselus.

Bólintok és otthagyom. Épp elég most a saját bajom, és neki is a sajátja. Tudom, hogy ma éjjel nem jön álom a szememre, nem is próbálkozom. Önmarcangoló gondolatokkal bámulok a kandalló lángjába, míg el nem jön a reggel.

Ahogy sejtettem, Lucius már nem hagy lehetőséget, hogy benézzek Dracóhoz, de Narcissa egy alig észrevehető bólintásából tudom, hogy rendben lesz. Rendben lesz egészen addig, míg újra neki nem esnek. De most már bebizonyította, hogy erős, tudom, túl fogja élni. Meg fogja viselni, meg fogja törni az elkövetkező időszak, de túl fogja élni.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő heteket a táborban töltöm. A legrosszabb, hogy úgy kell tennem, mintha élvezném… mintha megpróbálnék sereget szervezni ebből az agyalágyult csürhéből. Ha akarnám, sem lehetne. Primitív állatok, csak a gyilkolás érdekli a legtöbbjét. A maradékot meg a hatalom, amit már szinte a kezükben éreznek. Élvezik a portyázásokat, az idióta kis kilengéseiket. Időnként velük kell tartanom… ezek a napok különösen nehezek.

Voldemort hatalma és befolyása napról napra nő. Már szinte mindenhova beszivárgott. A hivatalokba, a minisztériumba. Augusztus közepén egyszer magához hívat. Nem voltam a Malfoy kúrián, mióta Dracót hazakísértem, és most összeszorult szívvel lépek a birtokra. Tudom, hogy ha Dracóval valami komoly történt volna, arról tudnék, hisz a halálfalók között gyorsan terjednek a hírek, de még így is aggódom érte.

És persze amiatt is aggódom, hogy Voldemort mit talált ki már megint. Bár őszintén szólva, nem hiszem, hogy még túl sok mindenen meg tudnék lepődni.

Mikor előadja, hogy engem akar a Roxfort élére ültetni, csak egy pillanatra képedek magamban. Aztán rájövök, hogy tulajdonképpen logikus lépés ez is, mint eddig minden, amit tett. Így a talpnyalói gyerekei megfelelő nevelésben részesülnek, gondolja ő, és méltó utódai lesznek a szüleiknek. Gondoskodik az utánpótlásról. Az ugyan, hogy a két őrül Carrow-t is velem küldi, némi aggodalommal tölt el, de most legalább értelmet nyer Dumbledore az irányú kérése, hogy ha szükség lesz rá, vigyázzak a kastélyra, és próbáljam megóvni a gyerekeket.

Merlin szakállára… de hogyan? A két Carrow… mészárosok. És őket aztán nem érdekli, hogy gyerekek állnak velük szemben. Megint lavírozhatok a lelkiismeretem, és a két oldalról jövő parancs között. És megint a lelkiismeretem az, amit végül háttérbe kell szorítanom, hogy végrehajthassam a feladatom.

Dracót látom az apja mellett állni, de csak egy fél pillanatra villanhat össze a szemünk anélkül, hogy azt más is észrevenné. Az megnyugtat, hogy fizikailag jól van, de a szemében látható üresség megijeszt. Tudom, próbálja lezárni magát annyira, amennyire az ő erejéből telik. Próbálja kizárni a tudatából a környezetét, és elfojtani az érzéseket, amit a történések keltenek benne.

Miután a Nagyúr elbocsát bennünket, lehetőségem van Luciusszal váltani néhány szót. A megszokott taktikai kérdések között mintegy véletlenül megkérdezem, hogy szándékában áll-e Dracót visszaengedni az iskolába. A pozitív válasz némileg megnyugtat, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy a diákok szekírozásán kívül az én szemmel tartásom is Carrow-ék feladata lesz. Még az eddigieknél is sokkal jobban kell vigyáznom magamra, magunkra.

Néhány nappal később a Carrow testvérekkel együtt megérkezünk a kastélyba. Szinte érzem azt a gyűlöletből és megvetésből épült falat, amivel a tantestület tagjai fogadnak. Nem lep meg. Néhányuknak a szeme láttára végeztem korábbi igazgatójukkal, és ők nem tudják, nem tudhatják, hogy miért. Tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolgom velük, és ott tesznek majd keresztbe, ahol tudnak, és mindent megtesznek majd, hogy eltávolítsanak az iskolából. De nekem most nem az a dolgom, hogy az ő elvárásaiknak megfeleljek… hanem, hogy végrehajtsam a feladatom. Elsősorban Dumbledore-ét, minden mást csak utána.

És ami Carrow-ékat illeti… ismerem őket, és a terveikbe is beavattak. Hálát adhatok Merlinnek, ha az év végén még élő diák lesz a kezem alatt. De azért ahhoz még nekem is lesz egy-két szavam.

~~ o ~~

Az első napban, és az évnyitó vacsorában egyetlen jó dolog van, hogy messziről láthatom Dracót. Ezen kívül ugyanazt a tömény megvetést kapom mindenhonnan, mint eddig a tanároktól. Le kéne zárnom magam ez elől, de még annyit sem érdemelnek, hogy erre pazaroljam az energiám.

A vacsora végeztével, mikor kifele indulok a nagyteremből, látom, hogy Draco is feláll. Mikor a közelembe ér, magamhoz intem.

- Gyere pontosan kilenckor a régi lakosztályomba – mondom neki halkan, mire egy szó nélkül bólint, és elhagyja a nagytermet.

Pár perccel később persze Alecto Carrow rákérdez, hogy mit akartam tőle. Közlöm vele, hogy a mardekár ház prefektusa eddig is csak tőlem kapta az utasításait, és ez ezután is így lesz. Látom, nem tetszik neki, de végül bólint, és elhúz a francba.

Felmegyek az igazgatói irodába. Nem szeretem ezt a helyet. Nem az enyém, és soha nem is lesz az, még akkor sem, ha Dumbledore-ral többször is beszéltünk arról, hogy Voldemort parancsba adhatja, hogy foglaljam el a helyét. Nem vágytam én soha arra, hogy a nyakamba szakadjon ez az egész kóceráj. Csak egy nyugodt kis állást szeretnék, és már azon sem vitatkoznék, hogy SVK legyen vagy bájitaltan.

De most nem ennek a töprengésnek van itt az ideje. Lassan indulnom kell le a pincébe, a régi szobámba.

Amikor leérek a pincébe, néhány laza mozdulattal feloldom az ajtón lévő védelmeket. Áldom az eszem, hogy annak idején, mikor itt éltem, olyan védővarázslatokat tettem az ajtóra, amik automatikusan aktiválódtak, ha kiléptem az ajtón. Így a menekülésünk éjszakáján legalább amiatt nem kellett, hogy fájjon a fejem, hogy őrizetlenül hagytam a birodalmam. És ahogy a visszatérésem után meggyőződhettem róla, a mai napig sem volt képes senki feltörni a varázslatokat. Sok pancser… de nekem ez a szerencsém.

Most viszont inkább Dracóra koncentrálok. Néhány perc, és meg kell érkeznie. Tudom, hogy pár percet késhet, hisz a biztonságra is figyelnie kell.

Végül meghallom a kopogását. Az ajtóhoz sietek, kinyitom, majd gyorsan jelzem neki, hogy ne szóljon semmit. Miután beteszem az ajtót, néhány védelmi és hangfogó bűbájt dobok a szobára, és csak azután lépek oda hozzá, és ölelem magamhoz.

Úgy simul hozzám, mintha nem pár hete, hanem tíz éve nem láttuk volna egymást. Érzem, hogy reszket, ahogy a közelemben végre képes szabadjára engedni azt a feszültséget, amit az elmúlt időszakban magába fojtott.

Lassan elengedem, adok egy puszit a homlokára. – Gyere, üljünk le! – megfogom a kezét, és magam után húzom a kanapéra, ami a kandalló mellett áll. Tudom, hogy az ő reszketésére most nem jelentenek gyógyírt a tűz vidáman ficánkoló lángjai, de mégiscsak jobb lesz így. Engedelmesen követ, és leül mellém.

- Perselus… - kezdi, majd a szemét lesütve elhallgat. Tudom, ez az elmúlt néhány hét eredménye, hisz az apja mellett egy dolgot tehetett. Hallgathatott, és engedelmeskedhetett.

- Mi lesz most? – fejezem be helyette a kérdést, hisz már annyiszor hallottam tőle, hogy szinte vártam, hogy feltegye. Csak bólint. – Most egy kis időre nyugalmunk lesz. Úgy tudom, a Carrow testvérek nem kaptak felhatalmazást arra, hogy veled kötekedjenek. És megmondtam nekik, hogy te, mint prefektus közvetlenül tőlem kapod az instrukciókat. Nem fognak bántani. Vagy ha igen, velem gyűlik meg a bajuk.

- Ne kerülj bajba miattam, Perselus!

- Ugyan – fordulok felé, megcirógatva az arcát. – Ne félts engem! Két ilyen senki nem tud nekem ártani.

- Biztos?

- Biztos – mondom sokkal magabiztosabban, mint ahogy érzem, hisz tudom, bármi gyanúsat tennék, azonnal bemártanának Voldemortnál. De ennek a fiúnak most egy biztos pontra van szüksége, és szeretnék én lenni az. Lassan odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Egy apró sóhajjal adja át magát a csóknak, és szinte érzem, hogy törnek felszínre belőle az érzések. Mikor elhúzódok tőle, már folynak a könnyei.

Magamhoz húzom, és ő a vállamra hajtja a fejét.

- Annyira szörnyű volt nélküled, Perselus! – súgja. – Apám egy vadállat…

- Tudom, Draco. Ezt kell tennie, ha túl akarja élni.

- Neki ez belülről jön… - mit mondhatnék erre? Tudom, hogy igaza van, de mégsem mondhatom ezt a saját apjáról. – Bármikor megölne, halálra kínozna, ha Voldemort azt parancsolja neki.

- Nagyon sokat bántott? – kérdezem lehunyt szemmel, mert tudom a választ.

- Mindig. Azt hittem, nem jutok ki élve a házból. Anyám próbált néha segíteni, de olyankor ő is kapott… így nem hagyhattam neki.

- Melletted kellett volna maradnom.

- Akkor sem segíthettél volna. Csak te is szenvedsz, ha végig kell nézned. A bájitalaid így is nagyon sokat segítettek. Lehet, hogy nélkülük nem bírtam volna ki.

- Erős vagy, Draco.

- Persze. De mit ér az ember, ha a teste túléli, de a lelke belehal?

- Ne mondd ezt! Hinnünk kell benne, hogy túléljük. Csak ez adhat erőt.

- Túléljük?

- Nem tudom, Draco. Ha hiszünk, talán igen.

- Én hiszek benne – jelenti ki hirtelen teljes határozottsággal. – Mit csinálunk, ha vége lesz?

Érdekes kérdés, meg kell hagyni, még nem gondolkodtam rajta. Viszont meglátom a lehetőséget, hogy végre kirángassam a fásultságából, ami egyáltalán nem tetszik. Egy pillanatra eltöprengek, mit felelhetnék, majd hátradöntöm a fejem a kanapé támlájára, lecsukom a szemem, és beszélni kezdek.

- Azt hiszem, ha te is benne lennél, elköltöznénk innen valahova messzire. Úgy hiszem, egyikünket sem kötné ide már semmi. Keresnénk valami csendes kisvárost az ország másik végén. Vennénk egy szép kis házat, amit együtt berendeznénk. És valami olyan dologgal foglalkoznánk, amit igazán szeretünk. Én azt hiszem, nyitnék egy kis üzletet, ahol bájitalokat és hozzávalókat árulnék. Úgyis azt szeretem a legjobban. Te segíthetnél nekem, ha lenne kedved, de ha nem, akkor keresnénk neked is valami testhezállót – felemelem a fejem, és a tekintetét keresem. – Mit szólsz, lenne kedved hozzá?

Bizonytalanul nézek rá, mert lehet, hogy neki ez így túl sok egyszerre. De ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy mosolyog. Talán először a mai nap folyamán, és ettől valamiféle megkönnyebbülést érzek.

- Nagyon szeretném – mondja, és visszabújik hozzám. Ahogy magamhoz ölelem, elönt az a ritka boldogság, amit nem sokszor volt lehetőségem érezni az életben. És tudom, most sem őrizhetjük meg sokáig a pillanatot, de azért egy kis időre elmerülök benne.

Végül hallom, ahogy a toronyóra elüti a tizenegyet, és lassan elengedem.

- Vissza kellene menned. És nekem is.

- Tudom – mondja, és elszántságot látok a szemében, ami sokkal jobban tetszik, mint az előbbi üresség. – Mikor látlak újra?

- Nem tudom, Draco. Vigyáznunk kell. Ha túl sokat látnak minket együtt, az gyanús lehet. Itt ugyan nem találnak ránk, de akkor sem kockáztathatunk túl sűrűn.

- Tudom. Majd szólj!

- Rendben. Most menj! És nagyon vigyázz magadra.

- Te is! – mondja, és mielőtt felállna, még megcsókol. – Szeretlek! – súgja végül, majd választ sem várva magamra hagy.

Sóhajtva nézek a mögötte becsukódó ajtóra, és arra gondolok, ha hiszünk abban a képben, amit az előbb lefestettem talán tényleg lenne remény túlélni. Túlélni mindent, és megtalálni a boldogságot, amit egyikünk sem ismert eddig igazán.

~~ o ~~

Az elkövetkező időszakban néha nyílik alkalmunk arra, hogy egy-egy estét együtt tölthessünk a pince hűvös, viszonylagos nyugalmában. Persze ezeket is beárnyékolja a bizonytalanság, a kastélyban is eluralkodó félelem és agresszió.

A két őrült Carrow ránk is gyanakszik, de hát kire nem. Elegem van az állandó keresztkérdéseikből, abból, hogy mindig magamon érzem a figyelő tekintetüket. Az a szerencséjük, hogy tudok uralkodni magamon, és hogy a dühömnél sokkal erősebb a féltés, amit Draco miatt érzek.

Nekünk meg az a szerencsénk, hogy a pincét is teleraktam érzékelő bűbájokkal, amik már messziről jelzik, ha illetéktelen lépett mardekáros felségterületre. És nincs is illetéktelenebb két ember az egész kastélyban, mint a Carrow testvérek.

Egy korán sötétedő, borús novemberi estén is a szobámban beszélgetünk Dracóval. Nem tehetek róla, még mindig inkább ezt a sötét és hideg, nyomasztó lakosztályt tartom otthonomnak. Hiszen hosszú évekig itt éltem, a szívemhez nőtt. És persze jobban is illik hozzám. Mindegy.

Draco épp arról faggat, hogy szerintem haza kell-e mennie karácsonykor, mikor beriaszt az egyik bűbáj, amit már a pincébe vezető lépcsőn elhelyeztem, pontosan az ilyen helyzetekre felkészülve, hogy legyen időnk kitalálni valamit. Nem… nem menekülni… ez a két elmebeteg még arra sem méltó, hogy meneküljön előlük az ember. Egy laza pálcamozdulatba kerülne félreállítani őket az útból. Csak utána magyarázkodhatnék Voldemortnak. Bár… ezt ne tudnám kimagyarázni, mikor ennél sokkal durvább dolgokat is megetettem vele? De akkor csak a saját életemet kockáztattam.

Mire kopogás nélkül berontanak a szobámba, már nyoma sincs az előbbi meghitt hangulatnak, ahogy egymást átölelve ültünk a kanapén és beszélgettünk. Az ablaknál állok, és a megszokott megvető-gúnyos arccal bámulok ki a sötétbe, Draco pedig a kandalló mellett áll, engedelmes diákként lesütve a szemét, mint aki épp leszidást kapott pillanatokkal ezelőtt.

- Mi folyik itt, Piton? – förmed rám Alecto Carrow, mikor beesik az ajtón, és körülnéz.

- Megadom az utolsó instrukciókat a mardekár kviddicskapitányának a szombati meccs előtt. Vagy netán bármi kifogásod van ellene? – hirtelen ez jut eszembe, és húsz év óta talán először örülök egy nyomorult kviddics meccsnek. – Azt hiszem, végeztünk is Draco, elmehetsz.

A fiú bólint. – Ne aggódjon, uram, lesöpörjük őket a pályáról – mondja határozottam, és minden elismerésem neki, hogy az adott szorult helyzetben így veszi a lapot, félretéve a félelmét.

- Ezt el is várom tőled, Draco!

- Mondtam… egy utolsó pillanatban összekapart csürhe banda… esélyük sincs ellenünk!

- Én pedig mondtam, hogy a magabiztosság veszélyes. Lehet, hogy Potter nincs velük… de a csapat nagy része régi játékos, Weasley hiánya pedig kifejezetten előny nekik. Most menj, és ne feledd, elvárom a győzelmet!

Bólint, és kisiet a szobámból.

Amycus úgy néz rám, mint a véres rongyra, de most sem talált semmi olyat, amit ellenem fordíthat. Ez bosszantja őket a legjobban, és ettől a legveszélyesebbek. Pályáznak a helyemre? Nyilvánvaló, de abból lenne csak a tömeges népirtás. Így sem tetszik nekik, hogy néhány durvább tervüket sikerült keresztülhúznom. Bár némelyiknél csak sejtik, hogy én lehetek a háttérben. Ha biztosan tudnák, már halott lennék. Bár most sem ez az első, hanem a parancs… szánalmas… mintha bármit is tehetnék Voldemort ellen. Ha a fejébe veszi, hogy ilyen vagy olyan származású varázslók gyerekeit kiirtja a Roxfortból, igen csak tehetetlen lennék. Egyelőre szerencsére megelégszik annyival, hogy szabad kezet ad ennek a két mészárosnak. Így is naponta többen kerülnek a gyengélkedőre miattuk, és csak Merlinnek köszönhetjük, hogy a falakon belül még nem halt meg senki.

A kölykök is szervezkednek maguk között. Azt hiszik, nem tudok róla, pedig dehogynem. Ügyetlen próbálkozásaik terveik titokban tartására édes kevésnek bizonyulnak ellenem. Hagyom őket, hadd dolgozzanak. Nekik ez jelenti a reményt, ami mindennél fontosabb. Nem mintha egy fikarcnyi esélyt is látnék arra, hogy bármi sikerrel is járnak, de hát ki tudja. Potterről sem gondoltuk soha, hogy egyszer a saját lábára áll, és a kezébe veszi a dolgokat. És lám mégis megtette. Bár azt is csak Merlin tudja, most merre jár, és hogy egyáltalán életben van-e még.

Túl sok dolgot tettünk Merlin kezébe, és ez rossz érzéssel tölt el. Azt szeretem, mikor előre meg lehet tervezni a dolgokat, és van némi befolyásunk is rá esetleg. De ez most nem az a helyzet.

Egyetlen dolog van, amibe még mindig kapaszkodhatunk, a hit. A hit a kis házban, és a kis boltban, egy közös életben. Dracóban is ezzel tartom a lelket, ha néha összeomlik. Bár mostanában egyre ritkábban fordul elő. Mintha összeszedte volna magát, vagy valahogy megerősödött volna. Az év elején még gyakran kiborult, ha szóba kerültek a szülei, vagy Voldemort és a háború. Most már nyugodtabban, sőt inkább elszántan tudunk erről beszélni. Még mindig nem tártam fel neki az igazat, mégis úgy vélem elég sok mindent sejt. De tudom, hogy ha erre gondol, össze van zavarodva, és nem tudja, hogy mit kellene tennie. Egy sejtésre nem alapozhat olyan döntést, amin az egész élete múlik. De karácsony előtt semmiképp sem beszélhetünk erről, hisz ha szándéka ellenére kénytelen lesz hazameni, akkor veszélyes lehet, ha ott van a gondolataiban a valóság.

És amúgy sem lenne szerencsés, ha miattam szembeszállna az apjával. Ha végül a hitünk mégis kevésnek bizonyul, és elveszítjük ezt a nyomorult háborút, épp elég lesz, ha Voldemort engem kivégez, nem kell még neki is feláldoznia magát egy vén bolond naiv elképzeléseinek oltárán.

Pár nappal eme ominózus este után, elkaptam Draco pillantását a nagyteremben. Tudja, hogy nem szeretem, ha ilyesmivel felesleges feltűnést kelt, de ebben az esetben a tekintete egyértelműen azt sugallta, hogy beszélni akar velem. Csak egy apró bólintással tudtam válaszolni, hogy rendben, ebből már tudta, hogy a szokott helyen és időben találkozhatunk. A mai nap viszonylag nyugodtnak tűnt, így nem volt különösebb okom aggodalomra. Persze ez nem adott okot arra, hogy elővigyázatlan legyek, úgyhogy útközben ellenőrzöm a bűbájokat.

Draco tíz perccel kilenc után kopog be az ajtómon. Ahogy belép, látom a változást a tekintetében. Ugyanúgy részévé vált a magára erőltetett maszk, mint nekem. Ami most előtűnik alóla, nem igazán tetszik.

- Mi történt? – kérdezem bevezető nélkül, mert ilyen esetben felesleges tiszteletköröket futni.

- Behivattak.

Bosszúsan sóhajtok. Ez előbb utóbb elkerülhetetlen volt, több okból is. Az apja túl közel van most Voldemorthoz ahhoz, hogy Draco kikerülhesse, hogy bevonják a dolgok sűrűjébe. És az sem segítette elő a dolgot, hogy a múltkor együtt láttak itt minket.

- Ülj le! – mondom neki, hátha az segít, de csak elutasítón rám néz.

- Perselus… - nem erőltetem tovább, ilyenkor én sem szeretek ülni.

- Bántottak? – kérdezem, és tudom, hogy megvillan a fenyegetés a szememben.

- Nem. Sőt… pont ez a gyanús. Túl… mézesmázos volt… túl átlátszó…

- Mit akartak?

- Tulajdonképpen besúgónak kellenék nekik. Valami olyasmit akarnak, mint Umbridge Főinspektori különítménye. Hogy belülről is bomlasszák a rendet.

- Úgy látszik, ketten már nem tudnak eleget rombolni, segítség kell nekik.

- Valami van a háttérben. Valami, amiről nem beszéltek…

- Sok minden lehet a háttérben. Lehet, hogy szimplán csak téged akarnak tesztelni… de lehet, hogy konkrétan gyanúsítanak valakit valamivel, csak saját maguk túl bénák, hogy elintézzék… sőt, az is lehet, hogy valakit megkértek, hogy csináljon valamit, és kíváncsiak, hogy jelented-e. Sőt, az is lehet, hogy csak engem akarnak abban a hitben megingatni, hogy kizárólagos felügyeleti joggal rendelkezem feletted. Sosem tudhatod két ilyen idegbajossal szemben.

- Perselus, ha meghallják, hogy így beszélsz róluk…

- Ha meghallják, gondoskodnunk kell róla, hogy ne adhassák tovább – mondom keményen.

- Azért inkább ne hallják meg.

- Hát igen, az jelentősen egyszerűsítené a dolgunkat. Megússzuk a magyarázkodást Voldemort előtt – mondom, és látom, hogy megborzong. Nem, nem a névtől, jó ideje megszokta már, hogy kimondom. Inkább a vallatások emlékei kúsznak elő a tudata mélyéről. Odalépek hozzá, és átölelem. Érzem, milyen feszült, és tudom, minden oka megvan. – Óvatosnak kell lenned!

- Ehhez kéne a te tapasztalatod.

- Azt inkább ne kívánd – tolom el szelíden magamtól.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem! – néz rám riadtan.

- Igen, tudom – mondom sóhajtva. – De most már gyere, és ülj le!

Letelepszünk a kanapéra, de tudom, ma este nem tudom elfelejtetni vele a történteket.

- Mit tegyek, Perselus?

- Ez most a te ítélőképességedre van bízva, Draco. Nem lehetek mindig melletted, és ha ott vagyok, sem dönthetek helyetted.

- Nem is ezt várom, a fenébe! – csattant fel váratlanul. – Csak szeretnék végre egy irányvonalat látni magam előtt, hogy merre menjek!

- Két irányvonal van, és neked kell eldöntened, hogy melyiket szeretnéd követni.

- Szeretnék azon az úton elindulni, amin te jársz!

- Ez egy magányos út, kedves – simogatom meg az arcát.

- Szeretnék segíteni.

- És végül megöleted magad. Nem, ebbe senkit nem keverhetek bele.

- Tudom, hogy megígértem, hogy nem faggatlak, de… nem mondod el?

- Nem. Egyelőre semmiképp sem.

- És mikor akarod elmondani? – csattan fel újra, és tudom, hogy a délutáni beszélgetés miatt érzett minden bosszúságát rám fogja zúdítani. – Amikor már valamelyikünk haldoklik? Ne adj isten már nem lesz időd, mert valamelyikünket megölték? Perselus, a fenébe… tudom, hogy külön úton jársz! Segíthetnék!

- Csak bajba kevernélek, és valószínű magamat is.

- Köszönöm a megelőlegezett bizalmat – mondja majdnem olyan cinikusan, mint én szoktam.

- Draco, ez nem olyan egyszerű, hogy két mondatban megértessem veled. Már így is túl sokat tudsz, és még többet sejtesz.

- Nem bízol bennem? – kérdezi csüggedten.

- Nem veled van a baj, hanem Voldemorttal. Ha hazamész a szünetre…

- Eddig sem mondtam neki semmit – mondja megint felemelve a hangját – pedig kis híján halálra kínzott! De nem tudott megtörni!

- Értsd meg, nem kell mondanod semmit! Elég egy kis adag Veritaszérum a délutáni teádba… észre sem veszed… egyébként meg a Nagyúr a legkiválóbb legilimentor, akit valaha láttam, a legféltettebb titkaidat is megtalálná a fejedben, anélkül, hogy észrevennéd! Azt csodálom, hogy a nyáron még nem próbálkozott ezzel.

- Akkor még nem tudtam annyit, hogy veszélyes legyen! És nem akarok hazamenni karácsonyra.

- Ha itt maradsz, az még gyanúsabb lehet. Várd meg, mit mond apád.

- Nem érdekel az apám. Undorító, ahogy Voldemort talpát nyalja – mondja, majd egy pillanatra megszeppen, és rám néz. Helytelenítő, ahogy nézek rá, de nem ellenséges. Megérti, mit jelent. – Ne haragudj, nem fogom többször hangosan kimondani.

Először nem akarok semmit mondani, de végül meggondolom magam. – Ezekben az időkben, Draco, nagyon kell vigyáznod arra, hogy mit mondasz. Mindenki előtt, még előttem is.

- De benned bízom.

- Azért ijedtél meg attól, amit mondtál?

- A fenébe, Perselus… ha tudnám, hogy te…

- És ha az ellenkezőjét tudnád? Mindig tedd fel ezt a kérdést is!

- Ne zavarj össze! Így is bele tudnék őrülni! Kezd elegem lenni az egészből! Itt senki nem az, akinek látszik, aki meg az, abban nincs köszönet!

A kiborulás határán van, ez az, ami tökéletesen látszik. De most minél inkább nem érti a dolgokat, annál jobb.

Közeledik ennek az egésznek a vége. Nem hinném, hogy beletelik még egy évbe, hogy így vagy úgy de vége legyen. Ha a szünet után visszajön a kastélyba, utána már talán nem találkozik az apjával és Voldemorttal a végkifejlet előtt.

- Kössünk egyezséget, Draco!

- Egy mardekárossal? Szép kilátások – húzódik szomorú félmosolyra a szája.

- Mint egyik mardekáros a másikkal.

- Így jobban hangzik. Mit ajánlasz?

- Ha visszajöttél januárban… néhány dolgot megosztok veled… hogy megérthess ezt-azt. De mindent nem mondhatok el.

- És nekem ebben mi az üzlet?

- Talán meglátsz majd egy utat magad előtt, amit követhetsz, amennyiben úgy döntesz, hogy megfelel neked.

- Hát ez is valami.

- Draco… ezt most utálni fogod, de meg kell kérdeznem valamit… mennyire bízhatok benned?

- Azt hittem ez nem kérdés, Perselus – mondja, és az, hogy csak aggodalmat hallok a hangjából, és nem felindultságot vagy felháborodottságot, valamelyest meggyőz arról, hogy őszinte. Rossz érzés, hogy bizalmatlannak kell lennem vele, de itt most a mi sorsunknál nagyobb tétek forognak kockán. Belenézhetnék a gondolataiba, de azt még kevésbé tartom fairnek, mint a kérdésemet.

- Akkor is, ha… - nem fejezem be, hisz csak kegyetlen dolgokat tudnék neki mondani. Hogy ha szembe kell fordulnia a családjával, az egész eddigi életével? Vajon megtenné? Mellettem maradna, ha tudná az igazat? Tudom, hogy rühelli Voldemortot, de eléggé ahhoz, hogy megértsen engem? Eléggé ahhoz, hogy a halállal is szembenézzen? És egyáltalán, akarom én, hogy ezt tegye?

- Bármikor, Perselus. Nekem már csak te maradtál, azt hittem ezt te is tudod. Ha te nem lennél, apám már megölt volna. Vagy én magamat… kilátástalan ez az egész.

- És az álmunk?

- Nélküled az sem lenne. Te élteted bennem.

- Draco… - próbálom csitítani.

- Ne haragudj – kéri csendesen. – Most kicsit megzuhantam, holnapra elmúlik. De te vagy az egyetlen, akivel őszinte lehetek. Nehéz napi huszonnégy órában játszani a nagylegényt, hogy senki ne lásson mögé. Megjátszani, hogy vagyok valaki, azért, mert apámnál kuksol Voldemort. Azért, mert apám a belső körben van, és te is… Azért, mert itt van ez a két hülye a nyakunkon, akinek egyetlen vágya szétrombolni az iskolát… azért, mert Malfoy vagyok, és mindenki ezt várja tőlem, aki meg nem, az meg legszívesebben holtan látna. Utálom már megjátszani, hogy bátor vagyok, meg hogy élvezem ezt az egészet! Egyáltalán nem! Nem vagyok bátor, piszokul félek, és undorodom az egésztől.

A végére már egész dühös, ami jobban tetszik, mint a kétségbeesése. Ez legalább erőt ad.

- Nem szeretném ezt még egyszer meghallani, Draco… ne bízz meg senkiben annyira, hogy ilyeneket mondj neki. Még bennem se! A legkevésbé sem lehetsz biztos benne, hogy amit sejteni vélsz igaz. Talán csak téged akarlak félrevezetni.

- Ezt most direkt csinálod?

- Mit? Hogy próbállak rávenni, hogy légy óvatosabb? Igen.

- Nem arról beszélek! Magad ellen beszélsz, és olyan, mintha ellenem is.

- Te bolond, féltelek! Nem akarom, hogy veszélyes helyen mondj veszélyes dolgokat! Ha ezt másvalaki hallja meg és nem én, már halott vagy!

- De te nem bántasz.

- Nem, mert szeretlek! De lehet, hogy csak ezért!

- Nem, nem csak ezért!

- Draco… az egyezségünk…

- Még nem bólintottam rá – ahogy rám néz, látja, hogy már én is kezdek mérges lenni, pedig neki már rég nem sikerült kihoznia a sodromból. – Jól van, legyen! De akkor elmondod!

- Amit elmondhatok.

- Mardekáros – mondja egy grimasszal.

- Nem jobban, mint te.

- Tudom – mondja, és visszabújik hozzám. Ha feszült vagyok, ezzel mindig meg tud nyugtatni. Egy kicsit most is.

- Azt még nem mondtad el, hogy mit válaszoltál nekik – simogatom meg a karját.

- Nem igazán volt lehetőségem ellenkezni.

- Okos döntés.

- Gyáva.

- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást. Néha fejet kell hajtanunk, hogy egy magasabb célt szolgáljunk – már megint rosszat szóltam, mert hallom, hogy nagyot sóhajt, de végül nem szól semmit.

Egy rövid hallgatás után megszólal. – Szerinted, mit kellene csinálnom?

- Ezt így előre nem tudom neked megmondani. Mindig az adott helyzetben kell mérlegelned, hogy mit teszel kockára, ha valamit elmondasz nekik. Hogy kegyetlenül megtorolják, bármit megtudnak, az tény. Ha viszont valami miatt te buksz le, akkor rád szállnak. Légy óvatos!

- Itt nincs középút. De nem akarom kitenni ennek a gyerekeket – mondja ezt, holott kora szerint még maga is gyerek. De amit mond, az bizonyítja, hogy már korán sem az. Felelősséget vállal másokért, és a tetteiért.

- A gyerekeket bízd rám. Nem lesz komolyabb bajuk. Te törődj magaddal.

Halványan elmosolyodik. – Én sosem leszek olyan bátor, mint te.

- Ez azon már túl van. Vakmerőség, őrültség… öngyilkosság.

- Elkeseredettség.

- Lehet.

- Vigyázz magadra!

- Persze. Ideje visszatérnünk.

- Maradjunk még egy kicsit… még nem is volt időnk egymással foglalkozni.

- Nem lenne szabad sokáig távol lenned a klubhelyiségből. Ha szem elé kerültél, nem kísérthetjük a sorsot.

Csalódott képét látva magamhoz húzom egy csókra, de mielőtt túlságosan belemelegednénk, inkább megszakítom a csókot, és elhúzódok tőle. – Menjünk!

Kelletlenül engedelmeskedik, majd kis eltéréssel elhagyjuk a szobámat.


	5. Chapter 5

A szünetig hátralévő néhány hetet igen csak megnehezítik a kastélyban kialakult körülmények. Próbálok mindent szem előtt tartani, de nehéz összeegyeztetni azt, hogy minden elvárásnak megfeleljek. Sokszor kell végignéznem a Carrow-k felesleges kegyetlenkedéseit, de amíg nem történik nagy baj, nem szólhatok közbe. Ez az én amúgy sem túl fényes hangulatomra is rányomja a bélyegét, és ha ezt összeadjuk Draco hasonló lehangoltságával, akkor persze megkapjuk azt az állandó összezördülést, ami van köztünk.

Nem, ez nem személyes jellegű, csak ez a magából kifordult világ ezt hozza magával. Mikor az ember már a saját álláspontjában is kezd kételkedni, meginogni. Egymás szemére vetünk dolgokat, amikről nagyon jól tudjuk, hogy nem kéne, mégis megtesszük, abban bízva, hogy ez majd könnyít a lelkünkön. De hát ez hiú ábránd. És végül is, egymás közelében valahogy mégis sikerül megnyugodnunk, néhány perc békét találnunk az embertelen káoszban.

A karácsonyi szünetre persze Lucius hazahívja a fiát. Talán abban bízik, hogy addig is másfele fordul Voldemort figyelme. Sosem az önfeláldozásáról volt híres, miért pont most változna meg?

Draco persze mérges, és fél, de igyekszik ez utóbbit nem mutatni, és megígéri, hogy mire leszáll a vonatról már a mérgét sem látni. Tudom, hogy így lesz, ezt elég hamar eltanulta tőlem. Általában nehéz leolvasni az arcáról az érzéseit, csak mikor átlépi a szobám küszöbét, olvad le róla a maszk.

Aggódom érte, de tudom, hogy szeptember óta semmi olyat nem tett, amit jelenthettek volna Voldemortnak, és amit számon kérhetne rajta. Kivéve persze, hogy velem találkozgat, de erről reményeim szerint senki nem tud.

Nehéz szívvel engedem el, és már most várjuk a januárt. Persze tudom, hogy Draco az egyezségünk miatt is. Az elkövetkező két viszonylag nyugalmas hétben legalább kitalálhatom, hogy mit mondok el neki. Nem akarom, hogy lássa az egészet, nem lenne jó, ha nagyon belegabalyodna. Ha végül mégsem járunk sikerrel, éppen elég, ha engem kivégez érte Voldemort, az ő életét szeretném megkímélni.

~~ o ~~

A szünet alatt persze nekem is van szerencsém megkapni a saját hívásomat. Késő éjjel hasít a karomba a fájdalom, de nem ért meglepetésként. Év közben is hivatott néha a Nagyúr, de Dracót nem akartam ezekbe beavatni, épp elég amúgy is a baja. Voldemort mindig részletes beszámolót vár, hogy mi folyik az iskolában, mire készülnek a tanárok. Mintha bármibe is beavatnának. Mintha szóba állnának velem. Miért tennék? Elvetemült gyilkosnak, aljas halálfalónak tartanak. Az utasításaimat is csak úgy ahogy hajtják végre. Eléggé kellemetlen helyzet, de engem sem olyan fából faragtak, hogy ez érdekeljen.

Vagy ez csak a látszat? Mikor a szobám csendjében egyedül maradok, elgondolkodom ezen az egészen. Persze, nem tudhatják meg, hogy mit miért tettem, e nélkül pedig nem várhatok tőlük sem megértést, sem megbocsátást. Büntetnek valamiért, amit épp elég büntetés volt megtenni. A megvetésük néha a nem létező szívembe mar. Néha. Legtöbbször azonban én is ugyanúgy keresztül tudok nézni rajtuk, ahogy ők rajtam.

Voldemort most is azért hív, mert kíváncsi az új hírekre. Na és persze magyarázkodhatok idióta vádakra, mint általában mindig. Ezúttal nem úszom meg büntetés nélkül. De már edzett vagyok annyira, hogy néhány cruciatus ne döntsön le a lábamról. Nagyon. Mindenesetre a saját lábamon hagyom el a szobát, és ez elég nagy szó olyan esetben, mikor Voldemort dühös.

Lucius kivételesen megengedné, hogy maradjak nála, mert látja, mennyire kikészített Voldemort, de most visszautasítom. Jobb ez így. Hazamegyek, úgyis inkább pihenésre van szükségem, és így senkit nem hozok kellemetlen helyzetbe. Se Luciust, se Dracot, se magamat. És persze szeretnék minél előbb minél messzebbre kerülni a Nagyúrtól, mielőtt még eszébe jut még valami kérdés, meg még néhány átok.

Esténként azon gondolkodom, hogyan tovább. Dracónak ígértem, hogy feltárom az igazság egy részét, de csak lassan alakul ki bennem, hogy mi legyen az a rész. Most, hogy nincsenek itt a diákok, egy kicsit nyugalmam van, nem kell minden percben azon gondolkodnom, hogy vajon kit és hol akarnak kicsinálni. Néhányan elég pimaszul viselkednek a Carrow-kal, és ezzel előbb-utóbb kihúzzák a gyufát annyira, hogy megpróbálnak megölni valakit. Csak remélhetem, hogy közbeléphetek.

~~ o ~~

Mikor a gyerekek visszajönnek a szünetről, már az első este, a vacsoránál feltűnik, hogy Draco valamiért kerüli a tekintetem. Érzem, hogy valami történt azóta, hogy eljöttem a kúriából. Ha komoly baj lenne, nem engedték volna vissza, vagy legalábbis nem így nézne ki, de azért aggaszt a dolog. Másnap ebéd után odalépek hozzá.

- Mr. Malfoy, egy óra múlva legyen az irodámban.

Mielőtt bólintana egy gúnyos hang szólal meg mögöttünk, Alecto Carrow.

- Egy óra múlva velem lesz órája, Piton.

- És szerinted engem ez érdekel? – nézek rá hideg nyugalommal.

- Kellene, hogy érdekeljen. Ha a Nagyúr megtudja, hogy akadályozod a munkánkat…

- Hogy ki akadályozza kinek a munkáját, arról tudnék mesélni a Nagyúrnak, ha gondolod. Azért mert téged nem avat be a terveibe, mert nem talált méltónak rá, még nem kellene, hogy folyton akadékoskodj. Most pedig tűnj az utamból!

Most is úgy néz rám, mint a véres rongyra, de kifejezetten nem érdekel. Úgysem meri megkérdezni Voldemortot, hogy vannak-e Dracóval kapcsolatos tervei. Amúgy meg biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak, csak azt nem nekem mondja el, hanem az apjának.

Egy óra múlva Draco bekopog hozzám. Tudom, hogy lóg az óráról, és hogy valószínű ezért majd megbüntetik, de ha megtudom, nem teszik zsebre, amit tőlem kapnak.

Megáll az ajtóban, ami csak még jobban megerősít a gyanúmban, hogy valami történt.

- Mi a baj, Draco?

- Semmi – vágja rá túlságosan is gyorsan.

- Ülj le!

- Perselus…

Látom, hogy vonakodik, és látom, hogy valamit nem akar a szemembe mondani. – Ülj le! – szólok rá szigorúbban, mire végül engedelmeskedik. – Jó. És most hallgatlak.

- Nem tudok mit mondani.

- Valóban? Akkor csak azt mondd el, miért hazudsz!

- Én nem… - végül lehajtja a fejét, és megadja magát. – Apám mesélt nekem… a régi időkről… rólad is.

- Miért?

- Miért? – fakad ki. - Az érdekel, hogy miért? Nem az, hogy mit?

- Gondolom, ugyanazokra a dolgokra emlékszik, mint én.

- Perselus, és azt hittem ismerlek… kicsit.

- Kereshetnék kifogásokat, Draco. De felesleges lenne tagadnom, hogy miket tettem a múltban. Igen, részt vettem elég sok mindenben, amiben apád. Sőt… néha még rosszabb dolgokban is. De ez lassan húsz éve volt.

- És most?

- Erről majd máskor és máshol kéne beszélnünk. Ez a hely nem biztonságos.

- De mitől változtál volna? – kérdezi bizalmatlanul.

- Talán volt rá nyomós okom. De talán nem is változtam.

- Már megint összezavarsz. Legyél már néhány percig nem mardekáros! Mi a fenéért nem tudsz őszinte lenni hozzám?

- Mert nem akarlak belekeverni!

- Ez duma!

- És ha nem?

- Akkor lehet, hogy nagyobb a baj, mint bárki gondolná, és csak te tudod.

- Te mit gondolsz?

- Nem tudom, mit gondoljak.

- Akkor most menj, és csillapítsd le a kavargó gondolataid. Este, ha addig nem történik semmi, beszélhetünk.

- Van értelme?

- Ha úgy érzed van, este várlak.

- Rendben. Ott leszek – mondja végül, és kimegy.

Csak bambulok magam elé. Nem érzem szükségét, hogy a múlt miatt magyarázkodjak. Lassan már húsz éve, hogy ezek a Lucius által felemlegetett dolgok megtörténtek. Azóta elég sok minden változott. Leginkább én. Csak persze ez kifele nem látszik, sosem reklámoztam.

Persze megértem, hogy Dracóban kétséget ébresztettek. Az apjával együtt nem éltünk éppen makulátlan életet. Csak míg ő megragadt azon a szinten, én valamelyest próbáltam tovább lépni. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy nem könnyű szembenézni a múltammal. Nem hogy másnak, nekem sem. De mivel változtatni nem tudok rajta, meg kell elégednem annyival, hogy megpróbálom jóvá tenni.

Este várom, pedig van rá esély, hogy nem jön. Miért jönne? Miért akarna egy elvetemült halálfalóval beszélgetni? Valamelyest megkönnyebbülök, mikor meghallom a kopogását, pedig tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű esténk. Még ha csak egy kis részbe avatom is be, nehéz lesz megemésztenie.

- Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy eljössz – mondom neki halkan, mikor beengedem, és leülünk a kanapéra.

- Sokat gondolkodtam…

- Elmondod, hogy mit gondolsz most rólam? – nézek rá komolyan, és zavarba hozom a kérdéssel. Tudom, hogy kissé elbizonytalanították azok a dolgok, amiket Lucius megosztott vele, csak abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy mindez miért történt. Talán pont az volt a cél, hogy egymás ellen fordítsanak minket. Elvégre a legjobb módszer az oszd meg és uralkodj.

- Szeretném hallani előbb a te verziódat – tér ki a válaszadás elől.

- Nem tudok védekezni, ha nem tudom, mi a vád.

- Én nem vádollak semmivel.

- Pedig mióta visszajöttél… nem úgy viszonyulsz hozzám, mint előtte.

- Ez nem igaz.

- Te is tudod, hogy igen.

- Én azt hittem…

- Mit? – kérdezek vissza szelíden, mikor megakad a mondandójában.

- Azt hittem…

- Mondd ki! – szólok szigorúbban, mert tudom, hogy amíg ő nem győzi le a bizonytalanságát, a bizalmatlanságát, addig nem tudunk őszintén beszélgetni.

- Azt hittem, hogy nem állsz Voldemort mellett!

- És most mit hiszel?

- Nem tudom! Szeretnék hinni benned, de apám nem hazudott… ritka alkalom, de most tényleg nem.

- Nem, valóban. A múltról nem. Sosem tagadtam előtted, hogy a múltam mocskos és véres. Beszéltünk már erről.

- Tudom. De sosem meséltél.

- Nem, és sok okom volt rá.

- Igen? – szóval kezdhetem sorolni. Legalábbis a hangja ezt sugallja.

- Mert még most is fáj. Mert még mostanában is vannak rémálmaim tőle. Mert szeretném elfelejteni, de képtelen vagyok magam mögött hagyni. Mert szerettelek volna megkímélni ettől a vívódástól, amin most keresztülmész. De azt hiszem, ez már csak úgy oldható fel, ha beszélünk róla. De akkor hallgass végig, és majd a végén kérdezhetsz. Ne szólj közbe. Valószínűleg én is fogok mondani apádról olyan dolgokat, amiket nem tudsz. Nem akarok semmit a szemére vetni, ennyi idő távlatából meg főleg. Hallgass végig! Nem lesz könnyű.

- Gondolom. Hallgatlak.

- Annyi idős lehettem, vagy talán még annyi sem, mint most te – kezdek bele végül rövid hallgatás után -, mikor először megérintett Voldemort szele. Könnyű préda voltam neki…

- Miért? – egy pillanatra rásandítok, amiből érti, hogy tényleg ne kérdezzen közbe, mert úgy még nehezebb.

- Ahhoz túl sok mindent kellene tudnod rólam. A roxfortos éveimről… meg még korábbról, a gyerekkoromból… de erről nem tudok beszélni. Még neked sem. Mindenesetre abban az időben eléggé sebezhető és kiszolgáltatott voltam. Így nem volt nehéz behálózni. Főleg, mert olyanok tették, akiket akkor a barátaimnak hittem.

- Apám? – ahogy ránézek, lehajtja a fejét. – Jól van, nem szólok közbe.

- Abban az időben már volt egy kisebb csoport a diákok között, akik beavatott halálfalók voltak. Apád is köztük volt, mondhatni ő volt a vezetőjük helyi szinten. Talán az elsők között lehetett, de ennek már nincs jelentősége. Közéjük keveredtem, és mivel állandóan csak erről beszéltek, ragadtak rám Voldemort elvei… már amennyire elveknek lehet nevezni. Tudod, hogy működik ez egy baráti társaságban. Észre sem vettem, és nyakig benne voltam. Ahogy kikerültünk az iskolából, nem is láttunk más lehetőséget magunk előtt, mint Voldemort követői közé állni. Elvakultak voltunk, fanatikusok. Akkor helyesnek éreztük, amit teszünk, és meg is részegített minket az a légkör, ami őt körülvette. A hatalom, a nagy lehetőségek, az elismerés… amiben soha életünkben nem lehetett részünk. Mondjuk apádnak igen, de ő mégis többre vágyott. Igazából sosem értettem, hogy ő mit keres ott. Mindene megvolt, ami csak kellett. De Voldemort őt is megszédítette. Mindegy is… egyre jobban belesüllyedtünk a mocsárba, és egyre durvább dolgok történtek, de mi… nem mondom, hogy élveztük… azt hiszem, a magam nevében mondhatom, hogy nem… de talán azt mondtuk, ha ez az ára, hogy ott lehessünk… talán fiatal fejjel fel sem fogtuk az egésznek a súlyát. Gyilkoltunk, ha az volt a parancs, megkínoztunk bárkit, akire Voldemort rámutatott. És erre nem tudok mentséget mondani. Nem tudom, apád miket mesélt el, de nekem nem áll szándékomban részletezni életemnek azt az időszakát. Egyetlen egyszer beszéltem erről valakinek, és soha többé nem akarok.

- Dumbledore-nak?

- Draco… nem akarok mindenről beszámolni.

- Pedig az lenne a legegyszerűbb. És akkor elkerülnénk a további kellemetlenségeket, félreértéseket.

- Persze, mert soha többé nem állnál velem szóba.

- Most is itt vagyok. Pedig apám beszámolt néhány akciótokról, elég részletesen. Borsózott a hátam, ahogy hallgattam.

- Akkor gondolj bele, hogy én hányszor ébredek üvöltve éjszakánként!

- Elhiszem. De hogy úsztad meg? És az apám?

- Ne szaladj ennyire előre. Ha tényleg meg akarod érteni, és úgy döntünk, hogy mindent megosztok veled, akkor haladjunk szépen sorban. De jól gondoldd meg… tényleg mindent akarsz tudni?

- Amit el akarsz mondani. Nézd… lehet, hogy eddig követelőztem, de… annyit mondj el, ami miatt nem kerülhetsz bajba.

- Azon már túl vagyunk. Ezért már simán megölhetnek mindkét oldalról.

- Még semmi olyasmit nem mondtál, amit nem tudnak mások.

Egy kis ideig fürkészőn nézek rá. Már tényleg túl sokat mondtam. Innentől teljesen mindegy mit tud, mindketten belehalhatunk. Akkor pedig már joga van tudni, hogy miért ölik meg. Csak azt nem tudom, lesz-e ereje szembenézni vele. Nem kérem, hogy bármiben is segítsen. Ez nem az ő útja. De nekem már az is elég, ha azt mondja, igazam van. És mióta Dumbledore halott, nem beszélhettem senkivel őszintén. Azért nekem is szükségem van rá néha, még ha ezt sokan el sem tudják képzelni. Általában ezt a gyengeség jelének tartom, de Dracóval szemben ez valahogy más. Most egy kicsit hűvös körülöttünk a légkör, de tudom, hogy ha legalább egy kicsit is megpróbálkozik azzal, hogy megértsen, ez változni fog.

Lassan próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat. Nem is tudom, hol hagytam abba ezt az átkozott történetet.

- Voldemort egyre nagyobb hatalomhoz jutott, és mi is egyre inkább belelovalltuk magunkat a kegyetlenkedésekbe. A saját utamnak éreztem én is… egészen addig, amíg nem történt valami. Valaki meghalt, aki fontos volt nekem, és joggal okolhattam magamat érte. Én mondtam el valamit Voldemortnak, ami kivívta a haragját ellene. De erről, ha nem haragszol, tényleg nem beszélnék többet.

- Szeretted?

- Igen.

- És most?

- Draco, ő már lassan húsz éve halott… igen, valahol mélyen szeretem… mindig szeretni fogom. De ez nem befolyásolja azt, amit irántad érzek. És neki köszönhetem, hogy akkor felnyílt a szemem. Minden eszközzel próbáltam megakadályozni a halálát, de kudarcot vallottam. Nem mintha Voldemort ellen lett volna bármi esélyem. De ő… a halálával nagyon sokat tett. Segített nekem, és a… másoknak is. Az ő halála, illetve már előtte a tudat, hogy Voldemort meg fogja ölni, döbbentett rá, hogy nagyon rossz úton járok.

- Akkor nagyon szerethetted. De miért kellett meghalnia? És miért nem volt veled, ha ennyire szeretted? Vagy te miért nem voltál vele?

- Ezek azok a kérdések, amikre nem szeretnék válaszolni. Azokról a hibákról, amiket elkövettem, még mindig nehéz beszélni. Tizenöt évig úgyis eléggé ostoroztam magam miatta. Mindennek meg volt az oka, és azt hiszem, mindennek úgy kellett történnie, ahogy történt. Ezek az események vezettek ide. Ha akkor más döntéseket hozunk… nem csak én, hanem sokan mások is… ha máshogy alakítjuk a jövőt, lehet, hogy most minden sokkal jobb lehetne. Vagy sokkal rosszabb. Mindenesetre akkor eljöttem Dumbledore-hoz, és mivel már nem volt más lehetőségem, az ő segítségét kértem.

- És segített?

- Azóta sokszor elgondolkodtam már, hogy segítség volt-e amit tett. Mindenesetre meghallgatott, és nem dobott fel azonnal az auroroknak, és ez akkor több volt, mint amit bárki mástól várhattam volna. Kiállt mellettem a bíróságon, így tudtam megúszni, hogy a kérdésedre is válaszoljak. Munkát adott nekem, egy új élet reményét. De nagy árat kért érte.

- Elmondod?

- Úgyis sejted, miért titkolnám? Visszaküldött Voldemorthoz kémkedni.

- A halálba – mondja egy fintorral, és az aggódása megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el.

- Mint látod, még élek.

- Hát ez nem rajta múlt, csak a saját ügyességeden.

- Voldemorttal szemben ez édeskevés. De eddig túléltem. A többi nem számít.

- Hogyne számítana! Tönkretette az életed.

- Draco… ha nem így történik, már meghaltam volna Azkabanban. Vagy azonnal megkaptam volna a dementorcsókot. Ami a tetteimet nézve megérdemelt lett volna.

- Vagy kimagyaráztad volna, mint apám.

- Apád háttere lehetővé tette, hogy kimagyarázza. Az enyém sosem volt olyan. És nem is akartam mentegetőzni azért, amit tettem. Inkább meg akartam próbálni jóvátenni. Bár időközben rájöttem, hogy bármit teszek, a múltamat nem tudom sem lemosni, sem megváltoztatni. Lehet, hogy a bíróság felmentett, de én magamat sosem fogom.

- De már eleget szenvedtél.

- Nem volt könnyű időszak… Voltak olyan helyzetek, mikor azt hittem, nem élem túl. De sikerült. Olyankor is, mikor nem volt miért küzdenem. De most, hogy te itt vagy nekem, van egy cél, amiért túl kell élni. Bár ezek után… nem tudom, hogy mit gondolsz rólam. Nem tudom, hogy akarod-e még egyáltalán, hogy veled legyek.

- Ha akarod elmondom, mit gondolok… bár még mindig sok mindent nem értek, és tudom, hogy amit elmondtál, az csak a töredéke a teljes igazságnak.

- A többi… annyira nem tartozik a tárgyhoz. Inkább csak személyes érzések, gondolatok.

- Talán jó lenne, ha azt is megosztanád valakivel.

- Draco, abban a kis időben, amíg veled vagyok, nem a saját nyomoromról akarok beszélgetni veled.

- De könnyebb lenne…

- Neked meg nehezebb.

- Perselus, nem vagyok cukorból. És én ennél többet nem tehetek, mint hogy segítek neked, ahogy tudok. Ha azzal, hogy meghallgatlak, akkor azzal.

- Még nem mondtad el, amit gondolsz.

- Hát jó – adja meg magát végül, hátradől a kanapén, és komolyan néz rám. – Régóta sejtem, hogy nem vagy halálfaló. Mióta együtt vagyunk, volt lehetőségem megfigyelni a viselkedésed, az érzéseid… a reakcióid bizonyos dolgokra. És merőben különböznek apámétól. De azt is tudom, hogy ezt senki más nem veheti észre, mert csak engem engedsz a maszkod mögé látni. Még engem sem mindig, sőt… az a ritka kivétel, amikor igen. Megértettem, hogy így teszel, és ezek után még jobban – egy pillanatra megáll, elgondolkodik. – Az, amit most elmondtál, megdöbbentett, de igazából nem volt meglepetés. És tudom, hogy a többi, amit még titkolsz sem lenne az, csak még nem tudsz beszélni róla. Azt kérdezed, mit gondolok most rólad? Zavaros ez az egész, még mindig. Elhiszem, hogy nem állsz Voldemort mellett, de akkor nem értem, miért öltük meg Dumbledore-t. Ha azt akarod, hogy a világos oldal győzzön…

- Dumbledore-t én öltem meg, neked semmi közöd hozzá – szakítom félbe, de nem hagyja.

- Te mondtad ki az átkot, amit nekem kellett volna, de képtelen voltam.

- Nem, Draco. Te csak egy helyről kaptál parancsot, hogy tedd meg. Én háromról. Három olyan embertől, akik közül egyiknek sem volt lehetőségem nemet mondani.

- Ki a harmadik? – kérdezi, mivel a másik kettő nyilvánvaló neki.

- Maga Dumbledore.

Látom, ahogy elsápad, és azt is, hogy nem hisz nekem. Megértem, első körben nem is vártam mást. Nincs az az épeszű ember, aki elhinné, hogy Dumbledore kereste a saját halálát, főleg a legsötétebb órák küszöbén, mikor csak tőle várhattunk segítséget.

- Perselus… én sok mindent elhittem neked… de ez…

- Ez még neked is túl meredek? Hát jó. Láttad a kezét a halála előtti időszakban?

- Mindenki látta. Nem igazán próbálta elrejteni. Te tudod, mi történt vele?

- Ketten tudják, és én vagyok az egyik.

- Gondolom, nem mondod el.

- Nem. Csak annyit, hogy belenyúlt egy ősi, kivédhetetlen, sötét átokba, ami lassan de biztosan pusztította.

- Még te sem tudtál segíteni neki?

- Annyit tehettem, amennyit láttál. Visszaszorítottam az átkot valamennyire, amennyire tudtam. Egy helyre koncentráltam, de megállítani nem voltam képes. Egy éve lehetett hátra legfeljebb. Azt kérte, mentsem meg a szenvedéstől, és ezáltal téged is a gyilkosságtól. Ahogy ő mondta, hozzuk ki belőle a legjobbat.

- És te beleegyeztél.

- Szerinted volt választásom? Mindenkinek így a legjobb. Neki… neked…

- És neked? – úgy néz rám, hogy látom a szemében, igazán aggódik.

- Az mellékes. Tettem, amit tennem kellett, mint egész életemben – mondom sóhajtva.

- A háború után szeretnélek kárpótolni mindenért – néz rám továbbra is komolyan.

- Akkor túl kell élnünk, ugye?

- Persze, különben mi lenne a kis házzal? Meg a boltoddal?

- Még mindig szeretnéd? Ezek után is?

- Talán még jobban. Elmondom, mit gondolok erről az egészről. Hiszek neked, és minden tiszteletem és megbecsülésem a tiéd. Olyat teszel, amit senki más nem tenne. És nem is lenne rá képes. Szeretnék segíteni, de tudom, hogy nem fogod hagyni. De ha egyszer mégis szükséged lenne rám… szeretném, hogy tudd, csak egy szavadba kerül.

Fürkészőn nézek rá, szeretnék belelátni a gondolataiba, de nem teszem. Vagy bízom benne, vagy az egésznek rohadtul nincs értelme.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy megérted – fordítom el végül a tekintetem.

- Tudom. Nem lehettél biztos benne, hogy apám ellenében téged választalak. De én nem vagyok olyan, mint apám. Nem tudom követni azt az utat, még akkor sem, ha megpróbálja rám kényszeríteni. Csak eddig nem volt lehetőségem arra, hogy más utat lássak magam előtt, még akkor sem, ha időnként felsejlett előttem. Tudom, hogy most sem tehetek sokat, de bármiben támogatlak, amiben tudlak.

- Köszönöm, Draco. De valóban nem tehetünk semmit úgy, hogy ne kockáztassuk bármelyikünk lebukását. Nekem elég annyi, hogy mellettem vagy. Ez a tudat elég erőt ad ahhoz, hogy végigcsináljam. Hogy legyen egy cél, amiért érdemes túlélni.

- Örülök, hogy ezt mondod. De…

- Mi lesz most? – teszem fel a kérdését, amit ő szokott, és ő már csak bólint.

- Nem lenne szabad ezekről beszélnem neked, bár lehet, hogy otthon is hallottad. Közeledik a vége. Már nem sok idő, míg eljutunk a végső csatáig. Fel kell készülnünk rá.

- De mit csinálunk akkor?

- Ezt majd a helyzet hozza. Nehéz bármit is mondani addig.

- De akkor is… szálljunk szembe nyíltan Voldemorttal, vagy várjuk meg ki áll nyerésre? Ez annyira szánalmas!

- Én szembeszállnék vele, de sok más szempontot is figyelembe kell vennem. Olyanokat, amik még Dumbledore utasításai, vagy csak egyszerűen a világ, vagy a Roxfort érdeke. Nem mehetek fejjel a falnak, még akkor sem, ha az érzéseim és az indulataim azt sugallják. Majd az adott pillanatban tudom felmérni a helyzetet. Dumbledore azt kérte, hogy vigyázzak az iskolára és a gyerekekre. Ha megöletem magam feleslegesen, akkor nem tudok eleget tenni ennek a kérésnek. És akkor lesz olyan világ az iskolában, amit ellenségemnek nem kívánok.

- Most sem túl rózsás a helyzet – szakít félbe Draco.

- Lehetne rosszabb is. Még csak ketten vannak, és nem egy ész egyik sem. Ha befenyítem őket Voldemorttal, egy kicsit mindig meghúzzák magukat. Félnek mindentől, ami él és mozog. De ha többen lennének, vagy mások, már rég nem úsztuk volna meg halottak nélkül.

- Ilyet ne is mondj! – szakít félbe elborzadva.

- Draco, ők halálfalók! Ha Voldemort azt parancsolja nekik, hogy öljenek, őket nem érdekli, hogy tizenegy éves gyerek áll velük szemben, vagy egy felnőtt, erős varázsló. És ha Voldemort nyer, akkor minden normális tanárt eltávolít innen, és mindegyik helyett halálfaló lesz. Akkor aztán senki sem tudja őket visszatartani.

- Merlin… és mindez rajtad múlik…

- Meg Potteren – látom Draco elfintorodik. – Én sem örülök neki, de nincs más választásunk.

- Potter… szánalmas egy kölyök. Ha rajta múlik, mind meghalunk.

- Azért ennyire nem rossz a helyzet. Az utóbbi két évben rengeteget tanult és fejlődött. De ehhez az kellett, hogy belássa, életek múlnak rajta. Neki is meg kellett tapasztalnia, milyen érzés elveszíteni olyan embereket, akiket szeret. Ez megadta neki a végső lökést. És különben is, én mindenkinek megtanítom, amit tudnia kell. Vagy nem úgy tapasztalod?

- De igen – mosolyodik el halványan, hosszú idő óta először. – Te vagy a legjobb tanár a világon. Én mindent tőled tanultam.

- Maradjunk abban, hogy sok mindent – viszonzom én is halványan a mosolyt.

Mivel elegem kezd lenni a komoly témából, inkább felé nyújtom a kezem, és miután megfogja, magamhoz húzom. Már elég késő van, de nem akarom úgy elengedni, hogy nem törtük meg ezt a fagyos hangulatot. Mert még mindig nem tetszik. Hozzám bújik, de még mindig nem enged fel. – Még mindig bánt valami?

- Csak feszült vagyok… félek – hajtja le a fejét.

- Ezzel nincs semmi baj. Ha csak ez bánt.

- Te nem félsz.

- Nem látod. Én is félek. Pedig én nagyjából tudom, mi várható. Természetes, hogy te félsz. Azon lepődnék meg, ha nem félnél.

- De ez annyira… - nem fejezi be a mondatot, de tudom, hogy szégyelli magát.

- Draco nézz rám! – kérem, és felemeli a fejét. – Apád úgy nevelt, hogy mindenben tökéletesnek kell lenned. De tökéletes nincs. Nem kell erőszakot tenned saját magadon. Normális emberi dolog, hogy így reagálsz, és nem gyengeség – csak megrázza a fejét a vállamon, ahogy közben visszabújt hozzám. – Draco, nem a félelem hiánya a bátorság jele, hanem hogy ha félsz, és mégis képes vagy megtenni. A legnagyobb bátorság a félelmet legyőzni. És tudom, hogy te képes vagy rá.

- Köszönöm, hogy bízol bennem, Perselus – mondja halkan.

- Csak te vagy, akiben bízhatok. És most már tényleg a kezedbe tettem mindent. Az életemet, a varázsvilágot.

- Szeretnék méltó lenni a bizalmadra – mondja egy sóhajjal, és szinte érzem, ahogy lassan enged a feszültsége.

Kis ideig nem beszélgetünk, gyengéden simogatom a hátát, próbálom megnyugtatni, mert tudom, erre van most szüksége. És persze nekem is jólesik a közelsége. Az egész szünet alatt kimondhatatlanul hiányzott, és aggódtam érte.

Végül felsandít rám, és tudom, még ezer kérdése van, és azt latolgatja, hogy vajon melyiket tegye fel. Tudom, hogy bármit kérdez, nehéz lesz rá válaszolni, és nem is cáfol rá a gyanúmra.

- Perselus… mesélsz arról, akit elvesztettél? Tudom, hogy… fáj, csak… alig tudok rólad valami személyeset… soha nem beszélsz igazán magadról. Az érzéseidről…

- Mert nem könnyű mély érzésekről beszélni. Nekem főleg nem.

- Tudom. De én úgy szeretném… Nő volt vagy férfi?

- Egy gyönyörű nő – felelem elmélázva, ahogy Lily alakja felrémlik előttem, újra a jól ismert fájdalommal töltve meg a szívem.

- Sejtettem.

- Ugyan honnan? – térek vissza a jelenbe.

- Nem tudom, csak egy érzés. De akkor miért nem voltatok együtt?

- Mert ő mindig túl jó volt… elutasította és gyűlölte Voldemortot, amire én akkor még nem voltam képes. De a nagyobbik ok… hogy egyszer nagyon megbántottam… és soha nem bocsátott meg nekem.

- És azóta is hibáztatod magad ezért.

- Draco…

- Ne… semmi baj. Egyszer talán majd eljön az idő, mikor megbékélsz önmagaddal. Szeretném, ha akkor még melletted lehetnék. Ha túlélnénk ezt a nyomorult háborút, és a békében mi magunk is megnyugvást találnánk. Megismerhetnélek úgy, ahogy senki más…

- Már így is jobban ismersz, mint bárki más.

- Tudom. De még mindig rengeteg fal van körülötted.

- Ez talán örökre így marad.

- Azért megengeded, hogy megpróbáljam áttörni?

- Persze. De tudnod kell, hogy ez fájdalmas lehet mindkettőnknek.

- Tudom. Régi sebek szakadnak fel, és a fájdalmunkat egymáson vezetnénk le. De azt hiszem, képes lennék elviselni.

- Tudom – mondom sóhajtva. – De most már ideje lenne mennünk.

- Igen, késő van – látja be ő is. Odahajol hozzám egy csókra, majd a fülembe súgja, hogy szeret, lassan feláll a kanapéról, és elindul az ajtó fele. Aztán egyszer csak megáll, visszafordul, és rám néz.

- Mi jutott eszedbe? – kérdezem megint fürkészőn.

- Az, hogy… parancsok irányítják az életünket… mindkettőnkét. Voldemortté, Dumbledore-é, az apámé… mindig azt tettük, amit más mond. Amit más tart helyesnek.

- És még egy kis ideig azt is kell tennünk – mondom, miközben felállok, és odasétálok hozzá. - A háború után már csak azt tesszük, amit akarunk. Ezt megígérem neked. Soha többé, senki nem fogja megmondani, mit tegyünk. Csak te és én… mit szólsz?

- Már alig várom.

- Helyes. De most menj! – mondom, egy röpke csókot adva a szájára, és ezúttal tényleg magamra hagy.

Visszaülök a kanapéra, ahol még mindig érzem az illatát, az ölelését, ha lehunyom a szemem. Aztán lassan rám törnek a gondolatok, és ezúttal hagyom őket. Végiggondolom a beszélgetésünket, a témákat, amiket érintettünk. Tudom, sok mindenben igaza van, de könnyebb neki beszélni róla, mint nekem megtenni. És ezeket a dolgokat el kell halasztani a távolabbi jövőbe, ha egyáltalán lesz olyan. Az elkövetkező időszakban csak a feladataimra koncentrálhatok, arra, hogy végrehajtsam a parancsokat. A megérdemelt szabadság csak az után jöhet el, ha egyáltalán eljön.


	6. Chapter 6

A következő időszak egyre nehezebb lesz. Tudjuk, mivel kell szembenéznünk, és nem is akarunk kitérni előle, de a feszültségünket gyakran egymáson tudjuk csak levezetni. Időnként összekapunk, de mélyen belül tudjuk az okát, így a hirtelen jött harag sosem tart sokáig, a helyébe inkább mindig valamifajta keserűség lép.

Dracónak is nehéz a dolga, hisz időnként ezt-azt mondania kell a Carrow-knak, ha nem akar ő maga bajba kerülni, és egyre nehezebben viseli a következményeit. Ilyenkor nehéz szóra bírni este, időbe kerül, míg egy-egy órára félre tudja tenni a fájdalmait, lecsillapítani a lelkiismeretét. Néha könnyít rajta, ha elmondja, amit gondol, időnként pedig a fejébe veszi, hogy nem akar engem terhelni vele. Ebből aztán újabb veszekedések származnak. Nem tudom meggyőzni arról, hogy nem ő az oka annak, hogy nap, mint nap kerülnek diákok a gyengélkedőre ilyen-olyan büntetések miatt. Ellenem is szervezkednek, és azt hiszik, nem tudok róla. Ha néha azt játszom, hogy rájövök, nem kapnak többet egy gúnyos mosolynál és némi büntetőmunkánál, ami csak tovább növeli az ellenállási kedvüket, ezzel elérve célját, hogy elég erősek legyenek, mire szükség lesz rájuk.

Szinte már várom, hogy történjen valami, mert a robbanás benne van a levegőben, és már nem mehet így sokáig.

Időnkénti látogatásaim a Nagyúrnál is egyre nehezebb következményekkel járnak. Néha két-három napra is kiüt, amit kapok. És persze Dracóhoz hasonlóan én is viszolygok az eseményektől, amik már mozgásba lendültek, de ezen az úton indult el a világ, és mi csak annyit tehetünk, hogy megpróbáljuk valamelyik útkereszteződésben eltéríteni. Már ha túlélem a Nagyúr mostanában még jobban fellángoló büntetési kedvét.

Ilyenkor Draco igyekszik annyit mellettem lenni, amennyit csak feltűnés nélkül képes. Néha próbálok a lelkére beszélni, de falra hányt borsó, ahogy most is.

Hajnalban értem vissza, és reggel már itt volt mellettem. Ki tudja nyitni az ajtómat, ő az egyetlen, akinek valaha is megengedtem, még az előtt, hogy összejöttünk volna. Így csak arra ébredek, hogy leül mellém az ágyra.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezi halkan, miközben megsimogatja a karom.

- Megjárja – mondom, de nem nagyon próbálok mocorogni. Jól tűröm ugyan a fájdalmat, de ahhoz már túl sokat kaptam, hogy feleslegesen is okozzak magamnak.

- Segíthetek valahogy?

- Nem, most nem.

- Mindig ezt mondod – húzza el a száját. – Megtudtál valamit?

Tudja, hogy mindent nem mondok el neki, de azért mindig megkérdezi, és mindig kap valami választ.

- Közeledig a vége. Napok… talán egy hét, legfeljebb kettő, több semmiképp sem. Voldemort azt mondja, Potteren múlik, mert ide fog jönni. Nem értem, miért jönne ide, de ha mégis… legalább így vagy úgy, de lezárul ez az egész.

- Szerinted?

- Voldemort őrjöng. És ennek csak egy oka lehet. Fél, nem is kicsit. És aki fél, az hibázik. De erre inkább ne igyunk előre. Az ereje hatalmasabb, mint valaha, arról viszont fogalmam sincs, mit várhatunk Pottertől. Hónapok óta csak kósza híreket hallottunk róla, hogy itt-ott felbukkant, csinált némi ribilliót, majd lelépett. Ki tudja, mi a terve?

- Szerinted?

- Tényleg nem tudom. És most nincs is kedvem ezen rágódni.

- Nehéz napod lesz?

- Mikor nincs az?

- Pihenned kéne.

- Tudod, hogy nem lehet. Az végzetes lehet.

- Azért remélem, felkészülhetünk időben.

- Erre nem nagyon lehet. A tudásodra számíthatsz, a reflexeidre, és még valamire.

- Mire?

- Adok neked valamit - lassan kimászok az ágyból, és a szekrényből kiveszek egy kis bájitalos üvegcsét. – Ez mostantól kezdve mindig legyen nálad, még éjjel is, de vigyázz, hogy ne lássa senki.

- Mi ez?

- Ez egy ritka kincs. Semlegesíti a mérgek nagy részét, még az utolsó pillanatban is, és a közepes erejű átkok ellen is kiválóan használható. Bár a halálos átok ellen ez sem nyújt segítséget, sok esetben jól jöhet.

- De akkor neked nagyobb szükséged lesz rá, mint nekem.

- Nálam is lesz egy. Bár, ha Voldemort közelében leszek, amikor bukok, nem lesz lehetőségem alkalmazni. Nem ez a lényeg. Én majd vigyázok magamra. A lényeg, hogy legyen nálad, és ha szükség lesz rá, használd. Most pedig menj, mert elkésel az órádról.

- Rendben. Mikor találkozunk?

- Most egy-két napig nem lenne biztonságos – megrezzen a szeme, mint akin az fut át, hogy utána már lehet, hogy késő lesz. – Ne aggódj, ha valamit megtudok, te leszel az első, akinek szólok. De addig ne kísértsük a sorsot.

- Jól van, majd szólsz – egyezik bele végül, de az ajtóból még visszanéz. – Együtt leszünk majd, amikor…

- Draco… nem tudom. Lehet, hogy legszebb álmunkból ébredünk majd arra, hogy Voldemort itt van, és esélyünk nem lesz egymás közelébe jutni. Ezért kérlek, hogy vigyázz magadra, mert nekem nem biztos, hogy lesz lehetőségem rá. És az adott helyzethez alkalmazkodj, ne hősködj! Nemes célért meghalni lehet, hogy hősies, de nem túl kifizetődő.

- Te is megtennéd – néz rám megcsóválva a fejét.

- Sokszor mondtam már, hogy ne rólam vegyél példát.

- Na persze – hajtja le a fejét egy félmosollyal, és tudom, hogy amilyen kis bolond, fejjel megy a falnak, mert tudja, hogy én is azt teszem.

- Nem számít, hogy mit mondok, ugye?

- Nem. De azért majd vigyázok. Megígérem – mondja és magamra hagy.

Én legszívesebben visszazuhannék az ágyba, de hát vár a munka. Elvánszorgok az igazgatói irodába. Tudom, ma nekem is lesz egy beszélgetésem ezekkel az őrültekkel, hisz várják a híreket a Nagyúrról, a fejleményekről.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később egy késő este több helyről kapom a riasztást egyszerre. A faluból, hogy valaki megszegte a kijárási és a hoppanálási tilalmat, de szinte ugyanakkor azt is érzem, hogy ez a két idióta idehívta Voldemortot.

Próbálom felmérni a helyzetet, és ott ütközöm a legnagyobb ellenállásba, ahonnan mindig is vártam. Fel voltam rá készülve, hogy a kedves kollégáim ellenem fordulnak, és arra is, hogy ha ez megtörténik, le kell lépnem. Túl sokan vannak, és így túl erősek. És különben sem azért vagyok itt, hogy ellenük harcoljak. Azt is megértem, hogy ők ellenem fordulnak, hisz nem tudják, nem értik az egészet, ami itt folyik. Ők a diákokat próbálják védeni, néhányuk képes csak arra, hogy nagyobb keretekben gondolkodjon.

Mikor elhagyom a kastélyt, csak egy dolog aggaszt, Draco. De tudom, mindent megtettem érte, amit tehettem, és innentől csak saját magára számíthat. Szeretnék segíteni neki, de most nem tudok. Tudtuk, hogy így lesz. Ő is, és én is. Csak remélhetem, hogy az adott helyzetben a megfelelő döntést hozza majd, és kellően óvatos lesz.

Voldemort gonosz kisugárzása már a kastélyparkban is messziről érződik, így legalább azon nem kell töprengenem, hogy merre induljak el, hogy eljussak hozzá. Menet közben elgondolkodom azon, hogy ha eddig az ő tervei szerint alakultak a dolgok, vagyis Potter idejött, akkor a továbbiakban mire számíthatunk. Sok jóra nem, abban biztos vagyok.

Minden esetre, ha Potter a kastélyban van, és Voldemort még a Rengetegben, akkor az járna a legkevesebb áldozattal, ha Pottert csalnánk ki az iskolából valahogyan. Persze erről nem lenne egyszerű meggyőzni Voldemortot. Neki nem az a célja, hogy a lehető legkevesebb vérrel oldja meg a háborút. Az sem zavarná, ha az egész Roxfortot ki kellene irtania azért, hogy az ellensége közelébe kerülhessen. Sőt talán még élvezné is.

A közelébe érve már szinte fizikai rosszullétet okoz az a légkör, ami körülveszi, de az okklumencia most is segít. Úgyis van épp elég dolog, amit el kell rejtenem előle, akkor már miért ne zárnám el magam a világtól is. Nem marad más, csak a józan, hideg logika, ami a célom fele vezérel. A célom felé, ami nem más, mint megsemmisíteni ezt a kígyófejű sátánt, aki most a varázsvilág létezése ellen tör.

Megpróbálok mindent, hogy elfogadja az ötletemet. Mármint, hogy Pottert hozzuk hozzá. Persze kiborul, de nem azért, amiért gondoltam. Felajánlottam neki, hogy megkeresem a kölyköt és idehozom, de váltig állítja, hogy Potter magától is ide fog jönni. Szerintem hülye lenne, ha előbújna a kastély biztonságot jelentő falai közül, de hát soha nem is volt normális, miért most döntene logikusan?

Odakint közben már tombol a csata. Kettős érzés van bennem, ki is mennék, meg nem is. Ha kimegyek, vagy felfedem az igazi célom mindenki előtt, és valószínűleg azonnal megölnek, vagy örökre elásom magam a halálfalók közé, és akkor már többé nem lesz menekvés. Mindkét megoldás végzetes a számomra. Bár most valami azt súgja, ha itt maradok sem lesz jobb. Érzem, hogy Voldemort készül valamire. Mindegy, Dumbledore halála óta sejtem, hogy én sem élhetem túl ezt a háborút. Ha ez van elrendelve, vállalom a sorsom.

És lassan-lassan az is kiderül, hogy mi lesz az. Voldemort kegyetlen, de eszméletlenül téves következtetése világossá teszi számomra, hogy nem juthatok ki élve a házból. Ahogy előadja az elképzelését az Ősi pálcáról, kedvem lenne pofon röhögni, ha nem a halállal néznék szembe. Vagy már úgyis mindegy?

Elgondolkodom, hogy tényleg ennyire korlátolt és hülye, vagy csak szimplán egy mondva csinált okot akar beadni nekem, hogy miért kell meghalnom, csak hogy a továbbiakban ne álljak az útjába. Lassan teljesen elborítja a paranoia. Mindentől és mindenkitől fél. A végeredmény szempontjából nem számít.  
A kígyó maga Voldemort, így nem tehetek ellene semmit. Voldemort még szinte el sem hagyja a Szellemszállást, mikor érzem, hogy a kígyó fogai a testembe marnak. Érzem a forró vért végigcsorogni a nyakamon… persze, hogy oda mart ez a dög, hisz az ura ezt parancsolta neki. Hogy még csak esélyem se legyen túlélni.

És ekkor bukkan fel Potter és kis csapata. Merlin… hogy még meghalni sem hagynak békében.  
Aztán az eszembe ötlik egy másik gondolat… igaz, hogy már nekem mindegy… hogy már úgysem tudom meg, mi lesz a vége… de legalább a halálom után valaki legyen, aki tisztázhatja a nevem, valaki, aki elmondhatja mindenkinek, hogy mi miért történt. Annyi erőm még van, hogy pálca és varázsige nélkül is átadhassam az emlékeim Potternek. Tegyen velük belátása szerint. És ha mégis legyőzi Voldemortot… akkor joga van megismerni ezt az egész átkozott történetet úgy, ahogy volt. Az igazat, azokat a dolgokat, amiket még Dumbledore sem osztott meg vele soha.

Egy pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy Dracóról is adjak néhány emléket, csak hogy bebizonyíthassam, végig mellettem állt, de aztán rájövök, hogy talán inkább bajba keverném. A kapcsolatunkkal, a beszélgetéseink témájával, bármivel. Potter mindig gyűlölte Dracót, ugyan mit adhatnék róla, ami meggyőzhetné az ellenkezőjéről? És különben is, mi van, ha Potter végül mégis elbukik? Akkor Draco halálos ítéletét írnám alá azzal, ha kiderülne, hogy szerettük egymást, és végig a jó oldalon harcoltunk mindketten. Bőven elég, ha én belehalok ebbe a nyomorult csatába.

Még néhány pillanatig nézem Pottert, érzések kavalkádja suhan át rajtam, érzem, ahogy a kígyó mérge szétterjed a testemben, és elborít a halál jeges hidege. Nem küzdök ellene, ugyan miért tenném? Ez végig benne volt a pakliban. Csak abban reménykedem, hogy nem hiábavaló. Hogy ez a kölyök, akiben mindenki a reményt látta hosszú évek óta, végül is megteszi, ami a dolga, és megszabadítja a világot a gonosztól. És akkor végre értelmet nyer minden, amit az elmúlt években tettem. Hogy minden jó érzésem ellenére támogattam, és segítettem neki. Hogy a fogamat összeszorítva ugyan, de mindig megmentettem az életét, mert tudtam, hogy ő nem csak James fia, hanem Lilyé is. Legalább életében most először tehetne valamit, amivel bebizonyítaná, hogy megérdemelte a segítséget. Még akkor is, ha ezt már nem fogom látni. Nem is számít, elvégre nem nekem bizonyít.

Az utolsó kép, amire emlékszem, Potter zöld szeme. Lily gyönyörű zöld szemei. Aztán sötétség. Valahonnan távoli hangokat hallok, amik hívnak, de tudom, még nem szakadtam el teljesen a földi világtól, még az élet egy kis fonala köt a testemhez, de csupán rövid ideig képes már itt tartani. Hív az a másik világ. Tudom, ott van Lily… és Albus. Az a két ember, akit életemben képes voltam szeretni. És egyszer majd Draco is csatlakozik hozzám.

Végül jön a teljes sötétség. Az utolsó szikrával tudom, hogy ez csak addig fog tartani, míg végleg el nem dől, merre billen a mérleghinta, és számomra nem kérdés, merre fog. Lenne ugyan mentség a kígyó mérge ellen, akár a szérum is, amit Dracónak adtam, de ki tudja, ő most merre jár? Ki tudja, egyáltalán él-e még? Voldemort összes csatlósa a kastélyban van, bármelyik megölhette. Rajta kívül pedig senkinek nem tűnne fel a hiányom. Kinek hiányoznék? És ha meg is találna itt valaki, ugyan ki akarna segíteni nekem? Hisz ki vagyok én? Egy aljas, utolsó halálfaló, aki úgysem érdemel jobbat a halálnál. Hát most remélem, örülni fognak, hogy megkaptam.

Csak Dracónak szakad majd meg a szíve. Bármit megtennék érte, mint mindig, ha segíthetnék valahogy, de most már soha többé nem tudok neki segíteni. Meg kell tanulnia egyedül megvédeni magát, megállni a saját lábán. Hisz történjen bármi, a szüleire nem számíthat, és most már rám sem.

Ennyi jutott nekünk. Pár hónap titkolt szerelem, néhány óra lopott boldogság, és vége.

Örökre vége.

~~ o ~~

Mintha a következő pillanatban hallanám az engem szólító hangot, pedig ki tudja, mennyi idő telt el azóta. A forrását sem vagyok képes beazonosítani, olyan távolinak tűnik, és a szememet sem vagyok képes kinyitni, hogy megállapítsam, egyáltalán hol vagyok.

- Perselus, kérlek, térj magadhoz! – mintha Draco hangját hallanám elcsuklani a sírástól, de még mindig nem tudom kinyitni a szemem. Még ennek az apró mozdulatnak a gondolata is fájdalmat okoz, ebből arra következtetek, hogy talán még élek. De vajon mindenki ezt gondolja, aki meghal?

Érzem, hogy valaki megfogja a kezem, és tudat alatt azt kívánom, bárcsak Draco lenne az, még akkor is, ha az azt jelenti, hogy mindketten meghaltunk. Már nincs is sok kedvem élni. Ugyan minek? Megtettem, amit kellett, hagyjon békén az egész világ. Végül újra eltávolodnak a hangok, és elsötétül minden.

Mikor legközelebb magamhoz térek, mintha ágyban feküdnék. Vagy egy felhőn a mennyországban. De mi a fenét keresnék én ott? Ez már a második eset, hogy megfogalmazódik a fejemben, hogy esetleg még élek. Megveszekedett erőfeszítésbe kerül kinyitni a szemem, fel tudnék ordítani a fájdalomtól, ha ahhoz lenne erőm.

Csak lassan tudok a környezetemre fókuszálni. Azt felfogom, hogy ez már nem a Szellemszállás, ahol vagyok, de akkor mi? Ismerősnek tűnik, de még nem forog annyira az agyam, hogy fel is ismerjem a dolgokat.

Draco ül az ágyam szélén, de őt is inkább csak a szőkeségéről ismerem fel, mert az éles kontúrokkal még bajban vagyok.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezem szinte suttogva, aggódva körülpillantok újra, mert azt, hogy megmozduljak, még nem kockáztatom.

- A barátod házában, akárhol is van. Szerencsére sikerült elsőre idehoznom téged, és ki is bírtad az utazást – mondja Draco, óvatosan megsimogatva a kezem. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Ahhoz képest, hogy halottnak kéne lennem… egész jól - mondom, de ez a néhány szó kimerít annyira, hogy ne próbálkozzak többel.

- Ne mondd ezt! Már lassan két hete imádkozom azért, hogy magadhoz térj. Csak akkor nyugodtam meg, mikor a pulzusod valamelyest helyreállt. Tudtam, hogy onnantól csak rajtad múlik minden. És tudtam, hogy te erős vagy.

Ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy erős túlzás, hogy megnyugodott. Még mindig látom a végtelen aggódást a szemében. Nem nagyon van erőm nyitva tartani a szemem, így inkább egy megnyugtatónak szánt, de nem túl jól sikerült mosoly után hagyom, hogy magával ragadjon az álom.

Mikor legközelebb magamhoz térek néhány percre, belém traktál néhány bájitalt. Néhányban felismerem a saját munkám, de van köztük ismeretlen. Nem örülök neki, de tudom, hogy nehezen juthat a saját készleteimhez, bármi legyen is a helyzet. Erről aztán minden eszembe jut, de mielőtt kérdeznék bármit is, megelőz, és azt mondja, még inkább aludjak. Nem esik nehezemre szót fogadni.

A következő alkalommal egyedül vagyok a szobában, mikor felébredek, de pár perc múlva visszatér. Amikor észreveszi, hogy ébren vagyok, odasiet hozzám.

- Csak egy kis időre mentem ki, ne haragudj! Jobban vagy? – a pillantásomból érti, hogy nem igazán, így leül mellém, és aggódva néz rám. Nekem viszont most a legkevésbé magamról van kedvem beszélni.

- Mi történt?

- Gondolom, nem az érdekel, hogy veled…

- Arról vannak emlékeim.

- Jól van, mesélek – adja meg magát -, bár nem vagyok meggyőződve, hogy már elég erős vagy hozzá.

Mikor látja, hogy ezzel a mondattal kezd elkeseríteni, gyengéden megsimogatja az arcom.

- Potternek sikerült – mondja egy halvány mosollyal. – Bármennyire is nem hittünk benne. Legyőzte Voldemortot. Nem volt egyszerű, de sikerült neki. Láttam. Csak az után jöttem veled ide. Akkor már megitattam veled a szérumot, amit adtál. Tudtam, ha az nem segít, akkor semmi. Ennek ellenére sokáig nem voltam biztos benne, hogy túléled. De most legyen elég ennyi.

- Várj… tudják, hogy itt vagyunk?

- Potter tudja – mondja Draco egy álszent mosollyal, majd mikor látja, hogy megforgatnám a szemem, ha tudnám, megfogja a kezem. – Ne aggódj, ő nem fog elárulni. Sok mindent átértékelt azok után, amit megosztottál vele.

- Sejtem.

- Komolyan. Beszéltem vele azóta. Nem akar bántani téged. Megértette, hogy mit miért tettél.

- Képzelem. Meghalt miattam az anyja, a keresztapja, Dumbledore… el tudom képzelni mennyire megérti.

- Perselus… tényleg beszéltem vele. Én is elmondtam neki néhány dolgot.

Bosszúsan fújok egyet, bár azok után, amit én megosztottam vele, már semmi olyat nem mondhatott Draco, ami meglephette. Legfeljebb a kapcsolatunkat, de ahhoz meg aztán semmi köze.

- Beszélned kéne vele…

- Na persze – még csak az kéne, hogy azok után, amiket megtudott, még beszéljek is vele. Nézzek a szemébe, miután felfedtem előtte a fél életemet. – Inkább kihagynám a lehetőséget.

- Azért gondold meg. De most elég ebből a témából. Nincs szükséged valamire? Főztem egy erősítő teát, innod kéne belőle. Vagy ehetnél is valamit.

- Az információéhségem erősebb – mondom, pedig már csak néhány percig tudom nyitva tartani a szemem.

- Tudom. De azért inkább igyál abból a teából, és utána pihenj. Majd később még mesélek többet.

Belém traktál egy fél bögre teát. Nem mondom, hogy jólesik, de miután beazonosítottam, mit tett bele, legalább már tudom, hogy segíteni fog. Nem mintha kételkedtem volna benne, de azért általában jobban szeretem azt inni, amit magam készítettem. A mostani helyzetben azonban ez nem igazán kivitelezhető.

- Figyelj – néz rám, mikor megittam a teámat. – Holnap lehet, hogy nem leszek itt, ha felébredsz. El kell mennem néhány dolognak utánajárni. Eddig nem mertelek itt hagyni… de most már azt hiszem, kis időre magadra hagyhatlak.

- Valami baj van?

- Nem. Nem tudom. Szeretném tudni, hogy mi van odakint. Olvasom ugyan az újságokat, de hát ez édes kevés. Tudni szeretném, hogy mi vár még ránk.

- Sok jóra ne számíts.

- Mondtam, hogy nem kell aggódnod. És most amúgy is pihenned kéne.

- Persze. Felkészülni a tárgyalásra, meg az Azkabanra – venném a megszokott gúnyosra a hangnemet, de hát még nem az igazi.

- Perselus, figyelsz te arra, amit mondok?

- Igen. Csak a velem született, és még pluszba rám rakódott pesszimizmus tiltakozik az ellen, hogy el is higgyem.

- Akkor most jól figyelj rám, mert most mondom el utoljára. Figyelsz?

- Rád mindig.

- Azzal, hogy átadtad Harrynek az emlékeidet, egyszer és mindenkorra tisztáztad magad. És ha mégis lenne olyan, akinek ez nem tetszik, hidd el, hogy Harry ki fog állni melletted. Hiába gondolod most úgy, hogy ezekkel a régi dolgokkal inkább még jobban magad ellen fordítottad. Sok mindent megértett, ami eddig hiányzott a mozaikból, és most, hogy már tudja, hogy végig hűséges voltál Dumbledore-hoz, nem fogja engedni, hogy bárki rosszat mondjon rád.

- Elég sokat beszélgettél vele, úgy veszem észre.

- Igen. Az elmúlt két hétben volt időm. Először nem akart szóba állni velem, de aztán meghallgatott, végül pedig egész normálisan és komolyan el tudtunk beszélgetni.

- Idehoztad?

- Igen, volt itt is. Most ezért haragszol?

- Nem, ha a másik kettőt nem engedted ide.

- Nem, csak Harryt. Gondoltam, hogy így szeretnéd. És úgy gondoltam, hogy ezek után már nem kell bujkálnunk. Bár igazából megkedveltem ezt a helyet. Nem tudom, a barátod mit szólna hozzá, de akár itt is maradhatnánk.

- A barátom biztos nagyon örülne neki – mondom elgondolkodva -, de én nem szeretnék itt maradni. Túl sok minden jut eszembe erről a helyről.

- Rendben, ahogy akarod. De most már pihenj. Nem akartalak ennyire kifárasztani.

Csak egy bólintással adom meg magam, és ahogy behunyom a szemem, szinte pillanatokon belül elalszom.

Mikor másnap délelőtt felébredek, Draco tényleg nincs a házban. Látom, hogy hagyott itt nekem teát, de hát csak elég nagy nehézségek árán tudok hozzájutni, úgyhogy csak egyszer bírom rá magam, holott tudom, hogy valamit segít.

Mivel azonnal nem tudok visszaaludni, elgondolkodom a történteken. Szóval bekövetkezett az, amiben mindenki reménykedett, de soha senki nem mert hinni igazán. Potter győzött, és a Sötét Nagyúr halott. Nem is tudnám megfogalmazni, mit érzek. Talán még fel sem fogtam igazán. Idő kell ehhez, ahogy mindenkinek. Sokunknak szólt erről az életünk az elmúlt években, de senkinek sem annyira, mint Potternek és nekem. Kíváncsi lennék arra, hogy ő hogy viseli az új helyzetet. Bár egyelőre azt hiszem, beleveti magát az újjászervezésbe, és inkább a munkába menekül. Talán én is azt tenném, ha nem ilyen állapotban lennék. Bár akkor meg valószínűleg már Azkabanban lennék. Hisz ki hinne nekem, ha akkor nem adom át az emlékeim Potternek? Senki. Mindegy, ezen most teljesen feleslegesen rágódok. Ez már így történt, és talán így a legjobb. Vagy megpróbáljuk belőle a legjobbat kihozni.

Délutánig alszom egy jót, és mire újra felébredek, Draco már itt tesz-vesz a házban. Mikor észreveszi, hogy felébredtem, odaül mellém.

- Jobban vagy egy kicsit? – kérdezi.

- Egy kicsit minden nap jobb. De inkább mesélj, mit tudtál meg?

- Beszéltem Harryvel, meg McGalagonnyal. Bizakodók mindketten, de azt mondják, egyikünk sem kerülheti ki a tárgyalást. Te sem és én sem.

- Én onnan nem jövök ki élve, ha egyszer bemegyek.

- Ne légy ilyen borúlátó! Mindketten megígérték, hogy nem engedik, hogy bajod essen.

- Nem akarok az ő segítségükre szorulni.

- Akkor csináld végig saját erőből! Képes vagy rá! Kisujjal le tudnád söpörni őket a pályáról.

- Most nem. Az ágyból sincs esélyem felkelni egy darabig, nem ilyen korlátolt idiótákkal vitatkozni - mondom csüggedten, mire úgy dönt, korai még erőltetnie ezt a témát.


	7. Chapter 7

Mióta egy kicsit jobban vagyok, Draco újra mellettem alszik. Ki tudja, eddig hol aludt, talán a konyhában az egyik széken. Képes rá. Így is napokba került, míg visszakönyörögtem az ágyba. Pedig sokkal békésebben alszom, amikor mellettem van. Én őrzöm az ő álmát, ő az enyémet. Azt hiszem, most is azért riadtam fel, mert még álmomban is érzékeltem, hogy nincs mellettem. Amikor felemelem a fejem, és körülnézek, látom, hogy nincs a szobában, és szinte azonnal tudom, hol kell keresnem. Egyszer már volt ilyen, és minta deja vú érzésem lenne. Nehezen kelek fel, hisz még csak alig pár napja, hogy először kiszálltam az ágyból, de tudom, hogy most szüksége van rám, még akkor is, ha ezt a világ minden kincséért sem vallaná be.

Még hajnal van, talán most kel a nap, úgyhogy odakint eléggé hűvös lehet az idő, ezért gyorsan magamra kapok némi ruhát, és kiballagok a házból. Ahogy sejtettem, Draco ott áll, az öreg fa törzsének támaszkodva, ahol egyszer régen, Dumbledore halála után is egy hajnalban rátaláltam. Ugyanúgy a gondolataiba van merülve, és kemény csatákat vív önmagával, mint akkor. Odalépek mellé, mire riadtan kapja fel a fejét.

- Nem lett volna szabad felkelned! Még nem…

- Aggódtam érted.

- Jól vagyok. Gyere, bújj vissza az ágyba, mielőtt még meg is fázol. Az aztán végképp nem hiányzik. Még gyenge vagy.

- Nem akarod inkább elmondani, hogy mi bánt?

Megrázza a fejét. – Csak rosszat álmodtam. Nem akartalak felébreszteni.

- Bármikor felébreszthetsz, amikor szükséged van rám.

Megint megrázza a fejét. – Nem, Perselus, semmi baj. Tényleg.

Semmi a fenét. Tombolnak benne az érzések, de nem tudja, nem akarja kimondani. Pedig, ha magába fojtja, örökké marni fogják belülről. Én már csak tudom, húsz éve élek ebben a lehetetlen állapotban. Valahogy elő kell hoznom belőle.

- Nem jössz ide hozzám egy kicsit? – nyújtom felé a kezem, először a gyengédebb megoldással próbálkozva, és csak szükség esetére hagyni a drasztikus lehetőséget. Ő tétován megfogja a kezem, mire magamhoz húzom. Most én dőlök háttal az öreg fa törzsének, Draco hozzám bújik, szorosan, menedéket keresve, és tőlem megkapja, ahogy mindig. Pár perc kell csak, hogy előtörjenek a könnyei. Nem szólok, nem zavarom, tudom, hogy erre most mindennél jobban szüksége van. Az elmúlt hetek embertelenül nehezek voltak neki, de ő soha egy szóval sem panaszkodott. Most érte el azt a határt, ahol már nem tudja tovább feszíteni a húrt.

Amikor egy kicsit csillapodik a sírása, a padhoz húzom, leültetem, mellé ülök, és átölelem.

- Most már nem lesz semmi baj – súgom a fülébe. – Minden rendbe jön.

- Úgy féltem, hogy elveszítelek! – mondja fel sem nézve.

- Tudom.

- Tudod a frászt! – kapja fel hirtelen a fejét. – Mit tudsz te arról, mit éreztem, mikor rád találtam? Ott feküdtél vérbe fagyva a Szellemszálláson, és én azt hittem halott vagy!

Mérhetetlen a fájdalom a hangjában, de ezeket a szavakat ki kell mondania. Még akkor is, ha nekem semmi kedvem hallani őket. Még akkor is, ha úgy tűnik, engem vádol azért, hogy majdnem meghaltam. Túl kell esnünk ezen a beszélgetésen, előbb vagy utóbb, és most van itt a lehetőség, hogy ő is őszintén tudjon beszélni. Így inkább segítek neki, azzal, hogy én is megpróbálok őszinte lenni.

- Tudod, mikor azt hittem, meg fogok halni… egyetlen dolgot sajnáltam csak… hogy téged itt kell hagynom. Hogy olyan kevés időt töltöttünk együtt, és akkor sem volt igazán lehetőségünk kimutatni az érzéseinket. De mégis boldog voltam, hogy ha csak addig a kis ideig is, de szerethettelek. És néhány pillanatig láthattam boldogan csillogni a szemed.

- Ha meghaltál volna, soha többé nem lettem volna boldog. Olyan volt, mintha az egész világ összeomlott volna. Hosszú ideig mozdulni sem tudtam… a fenébe, ha nem vagyok olyan szánalmasan hülye, másodperceket nyerhettem volna, és akkor talán könnyebben felépülsz.

- Draco… akkor sem lett volna könnyebb, ha akkor odaérsz, mikor még magamnál vagyok. A kígyóméreg, a vérveszteség akkor is ugyanennyire ledöntött volna a lábamról. Csak neked köszönhetem, hogy életben vagyok. Ezt tudnod kell. És most már jól vagyok. Rendbe jövök. Nem kellene emiatt kínoznod magad.

Csak megrázza a fejét, de nem mond semmit, és én nem nyaggatom. Tudom, vannak dolgok, amiket önmagával kell lerendeznie. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy mellette vagyok.

Lassan felkel a nap, és közben érzem, ahogy Draco a karjaimban lassan ellazul. Tudom, sokszor fognak még eszébe jutni ezek a gondolatok, de most, hogy már kimondta, minden alkalommal egy kicsit könnyebben fog megbirkózni vele.

- Gyere, menjünk be – súgom neki -, mielőtt még megfázunk.

Engedelmesen bólint, így felállunk, és a ház fele indulunk. Mielőtt azonban belépnénk, megáll.

- Tényleg nem szeretnél itt maradni?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, mielőtt felelnék, de a lelkem határozottan tiltakozik az ötlet ellen.

- Nem, azt hiszem nem.

- Még akkor sem, ha a barátod örülne neki?

- Nem, akkor sem.

- De ha megkérdeznénk tőle, és…

- Erre már… nincs lehetőségünk, Draco – mondom halkan, mire kérdőn néz rám. – Ez a ház… Albusé… volt.

Látom, hogy egy picit elsápad, és egy pillanatra elfordítja a tekintetét. – Értem. Azt hiszem, tudat alatt valahol mindig is sejtettem, hogy így van. Őt tudtam elképzelni az egyetlen embernek, akit a barátodnak tartasz. És így megértem, hogy nem akarsz maradni.

- Tudod, annak idején ő ajánlotta fel, hogy jöjjünk ide. És tudom, hogy tényleg örülne, hogyha itt maradnánk. De… ha minden pesszimizmusom ellenére… sikerül megúsznom a büntetést… szeretnék olyan messzire menni innen, amennyire csak lehetséges. Messze a múlttól, messze az emlékektől… valami olyan helyre, ahol a saját életünket élhetjük. Ahol nem minden szögről az jut eszünkbe, hogy mit tettünk, vagy mit nem tettünk… ahol a pillanatnak élhetünk, és a jövőnek, ha te is úgy akarod.

Elmosolyodik, és bólint. Kézen fogom, és végre bevezetem a házba. Bármennyire is erősködöm, hogy már jól vagyok, azért ilyen hosszú ideig fent lenni kimerített.

Leülünk a konyhaasztalhoz, és bár még mindig semmi étvágyam, én is magamba erőltetek néhány falatot, közben halkan beszélgetünk.

- Van valami elképzelésed, hogy hova fogunk menni? – kérdezi Draco.

- Ezen még nem gondolkodtam. Még mindig túl sok a kérdőjel a közeli jövőben ahhoz, hogy ezen töprengjek.

Megrázza a fejét, és ebből értem, hogy elege van már a nehéz témákból, ideje kicsit lazítani, ha nem akarom, hogy újra kiboruljon.

- Te hova szeretnél menni?

- Arra gondoltam… - kezdi bizonytalanul - persze, csak ha te sem bánod… hogy valami olyan helyre szeretnék… ami közel van Skóciához.

- Miért?

- Nem tudom. Mindig szerettem Skóciát. Gyönyörű hely… szeretnék gyakran odalátogatni.

- Draco… varázslók vagyunk… akárhova is költözünk, egy pillanat alatt Skóciában lehetünk, ha a kedvünk úgy tartja. De ha szeretnél ott élni, mondd azt, és odamegyünk.

- Nem, nem akarom elhagyni az országot, csak…

- Rendben, meglátjuk, mit tehetünk. Keresünk egy varázslók lakta helyet a határ közelében. De ha az üzletből akarunk megélni, akkor olyan hely kell, ahol sűrűn élnek varázslók, hisz túl messzire egyik sem jön…

- Perselus… - szakít félbe -, te mondtad az előbb, hogy varázslók vagyunk… és ha mi leszünk a legjobbak… márpedig te vagy a legjobb, akkor a varázslók messze földről is egy pillanat alatt ott lehetnek, akárhol is leszünk, hogy nálunk vásároljanak.

- Igaz – bólintok rá.

Mosolyog, tudja, hogy oda megyek vele, ahova csak akarja. Ő az egyetlen az életemben, akinek sikerül az ujja köré csavarnia, áttörnie a gúny, és a cinizmus falain, és úgy ismernie, ahogy senki más. Nem tudom, hogy érte ezt el, és már nem is számít. Most viszont megfogja a kezem, és kiszakít a merengésből.

- Ideje lenne visszabújnod az ágyba – mondja kedvesen, és tudom, hogy igaza van. Egy bólintással egyezek bele, és visszamegyek a szobába lefeküdni.

Ahogy telnek a napok, mindig egy kicsivel jobban leszek. Végül már nem tudom tovább halogatni, hogy visszatérjek a világba, még akkor sem, ha tisztában vagyok vele, hogy még egy utolsó, nehéz időszak vár rám. Draco is tudja ezt, így minden nap egyre növekvő aggodalommal a szemében figyel, és várja, mikor döntök úgy, hogy elég a bujkálásból.  
Egy reggel ennek is eljön az ideje. Draco előtt ébredek, felkönyökölök, és csak nézem, ahogy alszik.  
Mikor nem sokkal később felébred, egy pillanat alatt felméri, hogy komoly kedvem van, és ugyanolyan komolysággal a szemében néz rám.  
- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezi halkan.  
- Arra, hogy itt az ideje szembenézni a sorsunkkal.  
Egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét, és sóhajt. – Igen, tudom. Napok óta érzem, hogy ezen gondolkodsz. Hogy szeretnéd kivitelezni? Beszélnem kéne Harryvel, megszervezni néhány dolgot.  
- Hagyjuk ki ebből Pottert.  
- Hát… megoldható, de így jóval macerásabb lesz bejutni bizonyos helyekre. Nem lepődnék meg, ha amint belépnénk a minisztériumba, letartóztatnának mindkettőnket.  
- Akkor legalább a legrövidebb úton jutnánk oda, ahova szeretnénk. A bíróság elé.  
- Cinikus vagy.  
- Ne mondd, hogy ez meglep. És ne mondd, hogy nincs igazam.  
- Nem mondom. Egyiket sem. De azért szeretnék inkább a saját lábamon besétálni a tárgyalásunkra.  
- Rendben. Nos… készen állsz?  
- Lehet erre felkészülni?  
- Nem. Akkor menjünk.  
Felkelünk, és teljes csendben készülődünk. Indulás előtt még Draco megkérdezi, hogy biztos elég jól vagyok-e már ehhez az egészhez, de mi értelme lenne tovább halogatni?  
Elindulunk.

Nem csalódom a megérzéseimben. Ahogy belépünk, egy pillanat alatt mi kerülünk a figyelem középpontjába, és persze a bejelentkezésénél már azonnal belénk kötnek. Leginkább belém. Elküldeném a fenébe ezt az idiótát, aki itt akadékoskodik, de Draco megfogja a kezem, hogy megnyugtasson, és megpróbál szót érteni vele. Nem igazán akar menni. Leginkább azért, mert ez a kis hülye fél, és mindenáron biztonsági embereket akar hívni. Nem fogja fel, hogy ha ártani akarnánk itt bárkinek is, már rég megtehettük volna. Már-már azon vagyok, hogy hagyjuk a fenébe az egészet, és húzzunk el innen, mikor egy ismerős hangot hallok meg a hátam mögött.  
- Mi folyik itt?  
Potter… naná, hogy… miért ne őt hozná elsőként utamba a sors, mikor őt akarom leginkább elkerülni?  
- Mr. Potter… - hunyászkodik meg azonnal a kis mitugrász hivatalnok – ezek ketten – néz végig rajtunk némi megvetéssel – a Wizengamot vezetőjével akarnak beszélni.  
- És mi az akadálya? – néz rá Potter határozottan, úgy, mint aki tisztában van vele, hogy bármit megtehet.  
- De uram… ez nem így szokott működni…  
- Ha róluk van szó, így működik. Nos, odakíséri az urakat, vagy nekem kell megtennem?  
A kis hivatalnok levegőt sem mer venni, csak tátog. Potter ezt igennek veszi, így elfordul, Dracóra néz egy pillanatra. – Ha valami gond van, a parancsnokságon vagyok.  
Draco bólint, majd elindulunk a minden ízében reszkető kis emberke után.  
Egy ajtó előtt aztán megállít bennünket, és azt mondja, várjuk meg. Mikor kilép, beenged minket a szobába, ahol egy öreg varázsló ül egy kényelmes fotelban.

Ahogy az arcára nézek, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ő már látta az emlékeimet. Ebből kifolyólag teljesen máshogy viszonyul hozzánk, mint azok, akik csak felszínes információkkal rendelkeznek, és olyan messziről ugatják az igazságot, mint a kutya a holdat  
Mindettől függetlenül komoly kíváncsisággal néz rám, ránk.  
Rövid beszélgetés után arra jutunk, hogy bár ő már ismeri az igazságot, és ebből kifolyólag mellettünk áll, semmiképp sem kerülhetjük el a hivatalos eljárást. És tulajdonképpen már minden elő van készítve, csupán ránk vártak. A tanukat is értesíteni tudja azonnal, ugyanis, mint közli, Potter és McGalagony is mellettünk akar tanúskodni.  
Gyönyörű… McGalagony pár héttel ezelőtt még saját kezével végzett volna velem, ha alkalma nyílik rá. Mindegy, nem teszek rá megjegyzést, bár szívem szerint tennék, de azzal csak az esélyeimet rontanám.  
Abban maradunk, hogy akár másnap délelőttre össze is hívhatja a bíróság tagjait, és megtarthatjuk a tárgyalást.

Draco miatt most először nem aggódom, hisz tudom, hogy ő közvetlenül semmi olyat nem tett, ami miatt elítélhetnék. A neve miatt ugyan sokan csúnyán nézhetnek rá, de soha, egy percre sem lépett az apja nyomdokaiba, és ha valaki be tudja ezt bizonyítani, akkor az én vagyok.  
És látom azt is, hogy ő is inkább aggódik miattam, mint saját maga miatt.  
Miután hazaértünk, a nap hátralévő részében leginkább magamba roskadok, egyre inkább maguk alá temetnek a felidézett emlékek. Most nem próbálom elzárni őket, hisz tudom, hogy holnap beszélnem kell mindezekről a dolgokról. Beszélni… olyanoknak, akiknek halvány gőzük sincs, hogy miken mentünk keresztül. Hogy is tudnák megérteni? Nem számít. Nem az a fontos, hogy megértsék. Nem is érthetik. Csak valahogy túl kell élni ezt is, ahogy eddig is minden mást.  
Draco nem nyaggat, békén hagy egész nap. Tudja, hogy szükségem van most erre a csendre. Időnként odajön, szorosan átölel, vagy ad egy puszit, és hálás vagyok neki, hogy nem jön értelmetlen és üres frázisokkal csak azért, hogy vigasztalni próbáljon.

Este, mikor ágyba bújunk, tisztában vagyunk azzal, hogy egyikünk sem fog aludni egy percet sem, de épp elég átgondolnivalónk van mindkettőnknek, hogy legyen mivel eltölteni az éjszakát.

Reggel korán kelünk, hisz nem igazán vetne ránk jó fényt, ha elkésnénk a saját tárgyalásunkról.  
Mielőtt elindulnánk, Draco megfogja a kezem, és a szemembe néz. Ezüst szemében végtelen elszántság, csak ritkán láttam ilyennek.  
- Perselus… tudnod kell, hogy bármi történik, én melletted leszek. Számíthatsz rám.  
- Köszönöm, Draco – ölelem magamhoz egy kis időre, de aztán tényleg indulnunk kell.

Most nem bajlódunk bejelentkezéssel, és egyéb idióta bürokráciával. A tegnapi kis emberke vet ugyan ránk egy ideges pillantást, de már nem mer szólni. Megkeressük a Wizengamotot vezető öreg varázslót, és még eltöltünk vele egy kis időt, míg az egész cécó elkezdődik.

Ahogy végül belépünk a tárgyalóterembe, ellenségeskedést és támogatást is érzek. Ki tudja melyik az erősebb?  
Ahogy azt előre megbeszéltük, Draco az első, szinte alig egy óra alatt felmentik. Nem is vártam mást. Hisz csak egy gyerek volt, aki nem tehetett mást, mint amit mondtak neki. És még így sem követett el olyan bűnt, ami miatt megérdemelné a büntetést.  
Én persze már nehezebb eset vagyok. Sokan, akik most itt vannak, nagyon jól ismerik a régi, viselt dolgaimat, és nem is nagyon tudnak elvonatkoztatni tőle. Őket nehéz lesz meggyőzni bármiről is.  
Ahogy azt sejtettem, végig mondatják velem az elmúlt húsz évet, egyszer, kétszer, sokszor, olyan dolgokban elveszve, aminek tulajdonképpen semmi köze a lényeghez, csak hogy valahol megfoghassanak, és bebizonyíthassák, hogy akkor is csak egy elvetemült halálfaló vagyok. A legtöbb ilyen esetben csak keserű fásultsággal válaszolok az idióta kérdésekre, de néhányszor nagyon odamondogatnék némelyik hülyeséget kérdezőnek. Ilyenkor csak Draco szemvillanása tart vissza a kitöréstől.  
Közben meghallgatjuk a tanukat is. Potter a számomra is meglepő módon, hideg, szinte mardekáros logikával válaszol a kérdésekre. Minden kérdést meg tud úgy csavarni, hogy jól jöjjön ki belőle, és ezáltal én is. Pedig néhányan még rajta keresztül is próbálnak belehúzni ilyen-olyan csapdákba, de vagy ő, vagy én átlátunk rajta.  
McGalagony túl sok hasznos információval nem tud szolgálni, hisz Dumbledore sosem avatta be igazán a terveibe, amin nem is csodálkozom. Bár a szigorú tanárnő egy éven keresztül keményen tartotta a Roxfortot Dumbledore halála után, és most is nagyon jól fogja vezetni az iskolát, de azért sok minden hiányzik belőle, amire ehhez az átkozott háborúhoz szükségünk volt. De ennek ellenére próbál segíteni, és végre azt is hajlandó látni, hogy sok esetben csak nekem volt köszönhető, hogy a Carrow-k kegyetlenkedései alatt senki nem halt meg a kastélyban. Azért ez is sokat nyom a latban a bíróság előtt.

Kora délután már kezdek eszméletlenül belefáradni abba, hogy csak ismételni tudom magam ugyanazokra a kérdésekre. Végül úgy tűnik, nem csak én unom meg az egészet. A tárgyalást vezető öreg varázslónak is kezd tele lenni a hócipője azzal, hogy néhány kerékkötő már órák óta ugyanazokat a kérdéseket teszi fel innen-onnan megcsavarva, így visszavonulnak ítéletet hozni.

Egy óra szünet. Draco odajön hozzám, de nem szól semmit, csak átölel. Érzi, hogy közel vagyok a robbanáshoz, és nem akarja megadni az utolsó szikrát.  
Elgondolkodom. A háború alatt soha egy pillanatig sem féltem a haláltól, még amikor Voldemorttal voltam a Szellemszálláson, és rám uszította azt a dögöt, akkor sem, de most valahogy nem akarózik szembenéznem a lehetőséggel, hogy elítélhetnek.  
Most, hogy végre van lehetőségem egy normális életre, nem akarok meghalni, nem akarok börtönbe jutni. Akarom azt a kis házat, a közös életet Dracóval, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárki is megakadályozzon ebben.

Végül csak letelik az egy óra.  
Félek? Nem. Nem tudom. Azt hiszem nem. Legfeljebb belehalok. Na jó, az előbb még nem így álltam hozzá. Igyekszem visszarángatni a dacos hangulatot, hátha segít.  
És az ítélet… 38:12 arányban felmentettek. Merlin…

Nem hittem volna, hogy így történik, bár a vége fele már azért benne volt a levegőben, csak nem tudtam hinni benne. Ebben a pillanatban ugyanúgy nem tudnám megmondani, mit érzek, mint amikor megtudtam Dracótól, hogy Voldemort halott. Kicsit üresnek érzem magam, de kell ez a hely, hogy majd legyen mit kitöltenie a megnyugvásnak.

Ahogy lassan kiürül a tárgyalóterem, Draco jön oda hozzám, és megölel egy pillanatra, majd a fülembe súgja, hogy húzzunk innen a fenébe. Már indulnánk is, mikor meghallom Potter hangját a hátunk mögött. Dracót szólítja, de tudom, csak azért, mert nem tudja, hozzám hogyan szóljon.

- Szia Harry! – fordul meg Draco, és kezet nyújt a fiúnak egy átható ezüst pillantással. Ennyi elég, hogy megértsem, bár hét éven keresztül mindenestől gyűlölték egymást, ennek már vége.

- Tanár úr… - néz rám végül Potter. Annyira tudtam, hogy ezt fogja választani…

- Ne szólítson így, Potter, már rég nem vagyok a tanára – veszem fel majdnem azt a régi hangot, de úgy látom, most először nem veszi magára.

- Akkor hogy szólítsam?

Egy pillanatra úgy teszek, mintha elgondolkodnék. – Lássuk csak… hogy is szoktak maguk között? – vetek egy lesújtó pillantást a mögötte nem messze álló másik kettőre, akik szinte öntudatlanul húzódnak közelebb egymáshoz. – Nagyra nőtt denevérnek, pincerémnek, vagy aljas halálfalónak… választhat.

Draco úgy néz rám, hogy inkább abbahagyom. Pedig teljesen más a hangnem, mint régen volt, de úgy tűnik, ezt rajtam kívül csak Potter veszi észre.

- A denevér tökéletesen megfelel – mondja egy fanyar mosollyal. Férfiként megy bele a játékba, amit felkínálok neki. Elvégre nem volt olyan a kapcsolatunk, hogy most békülésként egymás nyakába boruljunk, de ezt felfoghatjuk most fegyverszünetnek.

Épp csak bólintok, mikor megjelenik mellettem McGalagony.

- Perselus… - na ő legalább azt tudja, hogy szólítson meg, de folytatni úgysem lesz képes – én… én csak… - gondoltam. Inkább megelőzöm a további dadogását.

- Köszönöm a segítségét, igazgatónő – mondom neki, keményen nézve rá, amit akár úgy is érthet, hogy a helyemet bitorolja. Talán úgy is érti, mert egy pillanatra összeszűkül a szeme, de a következő pillanatban inkább összeszedi magát.

- Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek önért. Tulajdonképpen csak azt akartam mondani, hogy ha gondolja… ha van kedve… a régi helye még nincs betöltve, és…

- Ne folytassa, Minerva – szakítom félbe. – Megvannak a jövőre irányuló terveim, és azokban nem szerepel a Roxfort. Sajnálom, de szeretném végre a saját életemet élni, messze a múlt árnyaitól.

- Értem – mondja sóhajtva. Hát igen, nem lesz könnyű betöltenie a helyemet. Slughorn annak idején igent mondott Dumbledore-nak, de neki nem fog. – Akkor már csak annyit kérek, ajánljon nekem valakit, akit méltónak tart rá – felvont szemöldökkel nézek rá. Erre sem volt még példa, hogy Minerva McGalagony valamiben az én véleményemet kérte volna ki. – Nekem a legjobb kellene, Perselus, és az maga. De ha maga ajánl nekem valakit, elfogadom.

- Nos – mondom elgondolkodva, figyelmen kívül hagyva a rossz érzésemet a hirtelen jött hízelgése miatt – mivel bízom abban, hogy a legjobb tanítványom tervei összecsengenek az enyémmel – sandítok egy pillanatra Dracóra, aki halványan elmosolyodik, és persze egy kicsit el is pirul, ahogy szokott – kénytelen lesz a második legjobbal beérni.

- És ki lenne az?

- Az idegesítően tudálékos, és okoskodó Ms. Granger.

McGalagony csak egy pillanatra esik gondolkodóba, majd felcsillan a szeme. A szemem sarkából látom, ahogy a lány a szája elé kapja a kezét meglepetésében. Álmában sem hitte volna, hogy őt ajánlanám. Pedig tehetsége van hozzá. És tudom, hogy semmi indíttatása az aurori pályához, amire a másik kettővel annyira készülnek. Nem neki való. Meg Weasleynek se. Potternek talán. Mindenesetre Granger azzal jár a legjobban, ha a szeretett iskolájában maradhat. Sokat kell még tanulnia ez tény, de ahogy őt ismerem, nem fog nehezére esni, hogy megszerezze a bájitalmesteri címet. Csak egy csipetnyi lelkesedés kellene hozzá.

Mivel a lány dadogását nem akarom hallani, a figyelmem visszatér inkább Dracóhoz és Harryhez. Harry… Merlin, sosem hívtam még a keresztnevén, még gondolatban sem. Látom, most is úgy néz rám, hogy mondani akar valamit, de megint nem tudja, hogy kezdje.

- Azt hiszem, Harry, van annyi közös a sorsunkban, hogy ideje lenne tegeződnünk. Akkor talán nem okozna gondot, hogy kibökd, mi nyomj a csőröd – mondom fürkészőn nézve rá.

- Köszönöm – mondja meglepődve, de gyorsan lerázza magáról a megdöbbenést. – És mihez kezdtek most? Hova mentek?

- Te lennél a legutolsó, akinek elmondanám – mondom egy kívülről gúnyosnak tűnő félmosollyal. Harry azonban mögé lát.

- Reméltem is – vág vissza. – Csak azért akartam tudni, hogy a lehető legtávolabb tarthassam magam életem legutálatosabb tanárától.

Draco pár pillanatig néz ránk, majd hitetlenkedve megcsóválja a fejét. Lassan neki is leesik, hogy ez már nem az a régi mindkettőnk vérére menő csata, de, még ahogy mi sem, úgy ő sem tudja, mi lehet belőle.

Nem, nem állítom egy pillanatig sem, hogy Harry valaha is közelebb kerülhet hozzám. Ahhoz túl sok fájdalom van már a múltunkban. De még így is hatalmas terhektől szabadulunk meg mindketten, akkor is, ha csak a közvetlen utálatot tudjuk levetkőzni.

Végül Draco hangja szakít ki a töprengésből. – Azért remélem, néha odatolod hozzánk a képed, Potter.

- Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy sznobéknál fogom múlatni az időm, Malfoy!

- Sznob ám a nénikéd!

- Hát ebbe most beletrafáltál, mert tényleg az – tör ki a nevetés Harryből, és Draco is elmosolyodik. Valahol örülök neki, hogy ők ketten így le tudták vetkőzni a múltat. Egyszer talán nekem is sikerül.

Draco végül rám néz. – Megyünk?

- Én csak rád várok – mondom. Megvillan a szeme, de inkább nem mond semmit.

Visszafordul Harryhez, búcsúzóul még kezet nyújt neki. Utána Harry felém fordul, de tudom, ha én nem kezdeményezek, ő sem fog. Nekem sem könnyű rászánnom magam, de azt hiszem, a történtek után érdemel ennyit. Határozottan szorítja meg a kezem, és egy biccentéssel elköszönünk.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahogy kilépünk az épületből, Draco kérdőn rám néz.

Elmosolyodom, ahogy felteszem a szokásos kérdését. – Mi lesz most?

- Pontosan ezt akartam kérdezni.

- Tudom. Nos… most, hogy azt hiszem, életünknek ez a szakasza végleg lezárult, még egyszer, talán utoljára visszamegyünk, és aztán… - ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy valamin tűnődik, és nem igazán tetszik az arckifejezése. – Mi a baj, Draco?

- Nekem még kell valami, hogy végképp le tudjam zárni a múltat.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezem, pedig egy halvány gyanú már felsejlik bennem.

- Apám tárgyalása… holnapután lesz…

- Draco… ha ott vagy, valószínűleg tanúskodnod kell ellene. Ezt szeretnéd?

- Nem tudom… nem akarom még egyszer végigmondani az egészet, de… szeretnék biztos lenni abban, hogy megkapja a méltó büntetését.

Én sem szeretnék mást, de ugyanakkor tudom, hogy ha Luciust elítélik, mégiscsak az apját veszítené el, bármennyire is gyűlöli. – Biztosan ezt akarod? Ha nem ítélik el is el tudunk rejtőzni előle.

- Nem akarok egész életemben a saját apám elől bujkálni. Soha egy pillanatig sem lehetnék nyugodt. Nem hagyhatnám magam mögött a rémálmokat, amiket ő okozott nekem. És tőlem függetlenül is megérdemli, hogy elítéljék.

- Nos, ha valóban így érzed… rendben. Jöjjünk el a tárgyalásra. De nem lesz könnyű… elég erős vagy, hogy szembenézz vele?

- Meg kell próbálnom.

Csak bólintok, és egy pillanatra magamhoz ölelem. Érzem, milyen feszült. Merlin… hát ennek soha nem lesz már vége? Mindig újabb és újabb dolgok merülnek fel a múltból, amikor az ember már azt hinné, hogy túl van mindenen.

Végül hazamegyünk. Haza… mire végre elhagyhatnánk ezt a házat, egészen megkedvelem. De tudom, hogy minden apró szálat el kell vágnunk, ami a múlthoz köt bennünket, ha tényleg egy új életet szeretnénk kezdeni. Ezért engedem Dracónak is, hogy elmenjen az apja tárgyalására. Hisz ha csak egy elvarratlan szál is marad, egy életre elszúrhatja a boldogságunkat.

Mivel a tárgyalás sokáig elhúzódott, így elég késő van már, csak gyorsan megvacsorázunk, és ágyba bújunk. Szerettem volna, ha ma este már minden gondtól mentesen térünk nyugovóra, de hát úgy tűnik erre még néhány napot várnunk kell. Türelmes vagyok, ahogy tudom, Draco is az volt hozzám az elmúlt hetekben. Így csak magamhoz ölelem, és csak megnyugtatón simogatom a hátát, míg végül elalszik.

A következő nap egyfajta csendes merengéssel telik mindkettőnknek. Tudom, hogy az apján jár a feje, néha egy-egy gondolatot meg is oszt velem. Megtenném én is, de szinte csak olyan emlékek jutnak eszembe, amikről jobb, ha nem tud. Nem akarom, hogy akár csak egy pillanatig is azt higgye, hogy még jobban az apja ellen akarom fordítani. Eszemben sincs. Éppen eléggé megveti Luciust azért, amit vele tett, nem kell még nekem is tennem rá egy lapáttal. Pedig tudnék… hajaj, de még mennyit. Igaz, azzal magam ellen is beszélnék, hisz sok mindent együtt követtünk el.

Nem… nem akarom Draco előtt titkolni a múltam. Nagyon jól tudja, hogy miket követtem el annak idején. Ha én nem beszéltem volna róla, megtette volna helyettem az apja. De én sem titkolóztam soha. Ha kérdezett, mindig őszintén válaszoltam neki.

Ahogy ma is. Sokat kérdez a múltról, az apjáról. Néha csak csóválja a fejét. Gyerekkorában nem sokat tudott arról, mi folyik körülötte. Cissy mindig igyekezett távol tartani az egésztől, bár kevés sikerrel. Csak akkor csöppent bele, mikor a Roxfortba került. Akkor viszont elég alaposan.

Nem számít. Már vége lesz. És talán egyszer majd ő is megnyugszik. Tudom, hogy hosszú idő kell hozzá, és azt is, hogy ehhez végig kell még csinálnia a tárgyalást.

- Beszélni akarok a bíróság vezetőjével – mondja mikor már lefekvéshez készülődünk.

- Ki fogjuk húzni nála a gyufát – mondom egy félmosollyal, majd elkomolyodom. – Rendben, beszélünk vele a tárgyalás előtt. Velünk rendes volt, szerintem most is az lesz.

- Remélem – mondja, és bebújik az ágyba. Egy pillanatra megállok, és csak nézem. Nehéz most neki, pedig ennél sokkal nehezebb dolgokat is végigcsinált már. Ahogy felém nyújtja a kezét, megfogom, és bebújok mellé az ágyba.

- Szerinted elítélik? – kérdezi, de közben nem néz rám.

- Nem tudom, Draco. Már az bőven elég lenne hozzá, amit te a saját tárgyalásodon elmondtál. De apádnál sosem lehet tudni, hogy hol milyen szálakat tart a kezében. Annak idején is felmentették, pedig mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt a bűnössége. A megvesztegetés és a zsarolás mindig a lételeme volt, és most sincs ez másként.

- Annyira szánalmas… az ilyen emberek megússzák a dolgot, akik meg sokkal kisebb bűnöket követtek el, sínylődnek Azkabanban.

- Azért oda nem kerülnek apró-cseprő dolgokért.

- Tudom. Alszunk?

- Persze – mondom, de tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem fog tudni, ahogy én sem nagyon.

Másnap a minisztériumban már senki nem áll az utunkba, hála Potter múltkori hathatós közbenjárásának, így simán bejutunk az öreg varázslóhoz, aki nem is látszik túlságosan meglepettnek, mikor megjelenünk. Azt hiszem számított az érkezésünkre.

Draco kérdésére elmondja, hogy nem muszáj neki újra válaszolni a kérdésekre, hisz ahogy ő maga, úgy a bíróság többi tagja is tökéletesen emlékszik Draco vallomására. A fiú láthatóan megkönnyebbül, de a feszültsége csak alig enged valamit.

Az utolsó padsorban foglalunk helyet, mikor a tárgyalás megkezdődik. Draco előbbre menne, de nem engedem, hogy kitegye magát az apja támadásának. Lucius még ilyen helyzetben is képes valami aljas dolgot kitalálni. Sőt, ilyen szorult helyzetben tud csak igazán aljasul viselkedni, minden eszközt felhasználni, ami csak eszébe jut.

Elnézem, ahogy fölényesen válaszol a kérdésekre, időnként tagad, majd néhány jelentéktelen dolgot beismer, csak, hogy jól összezavarjon mindenkit. Jó taktika, de ahogy elnézem a bírók arcát, keveset tud meghatni vele.

Mikor megkérdezik tőle, miért engedte Voldemortnak, hogy befészkelje magát a Malfoy kúriába, álszent módon azzal védekezik, hogy félt és féltette a családját, a fiát, a feleségét. Mikor ezután valaki felteszi a kérdést, hogy hányszor is kínozta félholtra a fiát, akit úgy féltett, Voldemort parancsára, már nem válaszol. De a hallgatása többet mond minden feleletnél.

Draco időnként nagyot sóhajt mellettem, ilyenkor egy pillanatra megszorítom a kezét. Próbálok segíteni neki, de tudom, hogy tehetetlen vagyok. Minden régi emlék olyan tisztán idéződik fel benne, mintha csak tegnap élte volna át őket. Gyűlölet izzik a szemében és bosszúvágy. Tudom, ha most kérnék fel, hogy tanúskodjon, simán megtenné. De szerencsére az öreg varázsló úgy tűnik elég bölcs ahhoz, hogy ne tegyen ilyet.

Lucius szeme időnként Draco fele fordul. Sok mindent látok benne, de az általa olyan sokat emlegetett szülői féltést nem. Tisztában van azzal, hogy amit a bíróság tud, annak nagy részét a fiától tudják. És ahogy néha rám néz, tudom, azt gondolja, hogy én vettem rá erre Dracót. Nem érti, hogy egyetlen rábeszélő szóra sem volt szükség ahhoz, hogy a fia ellene forduljon.

Végül a bíróság ítélethozatalra visszavonul. Mi is kimegyünk a folyosóra, ahol a félhomály csak még jobban rátelepszik a hangulatunkra. Draco háttal a falnak támaszkodik, és lehunyt szemmel vár a folytatásra. Karba tett kézzel állok mellette, és fürkészőn figyelem. Tudom, hogy tudja, hogy őt nézem, mégsem nyitja ki a szemét.

- Nem vagy felelős a tetteiért – mondom neki halkan.

- Tudom – mondja, csak most néz rám. – De akkor is szégyellem, hogy ő az apám.

- A rokonait nem választhatja meg az ember.

- De a nevem egy életre megbélyegez.

- Ez a csoda is csak három napig tart, Draco. És különben is, a megbélyegzésről csak ennyit – mondom neki, és felgyűröm a talárom ujját. Csak egy pillanatra néz a sötét jegyre, és sóhajt. – Látod, ebben is tökéletes pár vagyunk. Ketten próbálhatjuk lemosni magunkról a múltat. De, még ha sikerül is, nekem ez örökre itt marad, hogy emlékeztessen.

- Tudom, Perselus. Ne haragudj… csak…

- Eszemben sincs haragudni. Csak szeretném, hogy tudd, a helyzet nem annyira reménytelen, mint első pillanatra látszik. Ezzel együtt lehet, és együtt is kell élnünk, függetlenül attól, hogy mi lesz apáddal.

- Tudom – bólint végül. – Szerinted mi lesz apámmal?

- A jelenlegi hangulatból úgy ítélem meg, hogy elítélik. De ne vedd kézpénznek. Tulajdonképpen mit szeretnél?

- Nem tudom. Tulajdonképpen ő az apám. Nem kívánhatom a halálát, még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy ő sokszor kívánta az enyémet. Ha így tennék, semmivel sem lennék különb, mint ő.

- Pontosan ezért vagy te más. Ezt akartam megértetni veled már akkor, amikor Dumbledore-t akartad megölni. Csak akkor még nem értetted, hogy miről beszélek.

- Akkor még sok minden más volt.

- Tudom. Azt hiszem, ideje visszamennünk – mondom, amikor látom, hogy az emberek nagy része már bevonult a terembe.

Draco nagy levegőt vesz, mielőtt belép. Nehéz neki, de hát ő akart szembenézni az apjával, és talán tényleg jobb így. Ahogy leül mellém, érzem, hogy a feszültsége tovább fokozódik, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges.

Üveges szemmel mered maga elé, míg a bíróság ki nem mondja az ítéletet. Lucius Malfoy az ellene felhozott vádakban bűnös.

Draco sóhajt, és lehunyja a szemét. Ebben a pillanatban nem tudom értelmezni ezt a jelzést. Jelentheti azt, hogy megkönnyebbült, de azt is, hogy szíven ütötte az ítélet. Nem tudom melyik igaz, ahogy ránézek, még mindig lehunyt szemmel ül.

- Draco… rendben vagy?

- Persze – néz rám végre, de még mindig olvashatatlan a tekintete.

Lassan kiürül körülöttünk a terem.

- Megyünk? – kérdezem aggódva, mert kezdem sejteni mi a terve.

- Még nem.

- Draco, ez nem jó ötlet. Nem kellene még összevesznetek az utolsó pillanatban is. Nem hinném, hogy arra kell emlékezned, hogy még a halála előtt is egymásnak estetek.

- Beszélnem kell vele.

Csak sóhajtok. Nincs jogom visszatartani, még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy hibát készül elkövetni.

Feláll, elindul az apja felé. Mikor Lucius észreveszi, azzal a jéghideg pillantásával méri végig, amit olyan jól ismerek a múltból.

- Gratulálok, Draco – szólal meg hasonlóan hideg hangon. – Bebizonyítottad, hogy egy Malfoy mindig eléri, amit akar. Sikerült elítéltetned. Remélem most boldog vagy.

- Nem ez volt a célom – mondja Draco halkan, és hálát adok Merlinnek, hogy nem veszi át az apja stílusát. – És nem is vagyok boldog. Ha ezt hiszed, még mindig nem értesz semmit.

- Mert te mindent értesz, ugye? Hála neki – int felém a fejével. – Azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy mivel tömte tele a fejed. Nagyon kíváncsi lennék- csöpög a hangja a gúnytól, de nem is vártam mást.

- Semmivel. Nem is akarta engedni, hogy idejöjjek.

- Csak nem félt, hogy az ő múltjából is kiderül ez-az? Amit szeretne eltitkolni előled?

- Tisztában vagyok a múltjával, ahogy a tiéddel is. És tisztában vagyok a jelenével, ahogy a tiéddel is.

- Hát persze. Hidd csak azt, hogy ismered őt. De én még mindig jobban ismerem. Ugyanúgy élvezte, ahogy én.

- Annak idején lehet. De te még mindig élvezted. Még azt is, hogy engem bántasz. Most nem Perseluson kellene vitatkoznunk, de ez is azt mutatja, hogy még mindig nem értesz semmit.

- De igen. Nagyon is értem. Mindketten elárultátok a Nagyurat. Szánalmas gyávaságból.

- Elárulni csak azt lehet, akihez valaha hű voltál.

- Perselus nagyon is hű volt – küld felém egy újabb gúnyos mosolyt.

- És vállalom is az árulás tényét – szállok be én is a beszélgetésbe.

- Hát persze. De vajon akkor is vállalnád, ha Voldemort kerül ki győztesen?

- Akkor már halott lennék.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. Mit akarsz a fiamtól?

- Megadni neki azt, amit tőled sosem kapott meg. És még többet is.

- Gratulálok neked is. Vén kéjenc vagy, Perselus, pedig nem is hittem volna rólad. Azok után, hogy… mindegy. Nyertél. Elvetted tőlem a fiamat.

- Ez sosem volt verseny, Lucius. Sosem tekintettelek ellenfélnek. És nem én vettem el tőled a fiad, hanem te dobtad el magadtól.

- Na persze. Hány évig kellett tömnöd a fejét, míg melléd állt? Mit ígértél neki? Hogy a fenébe nem vettem észre, mire készülsz?

Draco csak megcsóválja a fejét, mondván ennyire még a saját apja sem lehet hülye.

- Sosem tömte a fejem. Fél évvel ezelőttig magam sem tudtam, hogy ki ő. De visszatérve rád, szerintem nagyon is jól emlékszel arra a pillanatra, ami miatt végleg elvesztettél. Mikor egy évvel ezelőtt hazamentem, és te megbüntettél.

- Ha jól emlékszem abban a játékban ő is benn volt.

- Igen, csak neki más volt a szemében, mint neked. És ő utána bejött hozzám éjjel. Bocsánatot kért. És megpróbált segíteni, ahogy tudott. Amihez te még akkor is gyáva voltál. Még akkor is, ha azt sem tudhattad, hogy megérem-e a reggelt. Csak a saját bőrödet mentetted, még olyan áron is, hogy én meghalok. Sosem érdekelt mi van velem. Vagy anyámmal.

- Ha okosan viselkedtél volna, talán meg tudtalak volna védeni.

Most Draco az, aki gúnyosan elmosolyodik. – Más véleményünk van az okos viselkedésről.

- Szóval megérdemlem a halált? – vonja fel az egyik szemöldökét az idősebb Malfoy.

- A halált senki sem érdemli meg.

- Szánalmas szentimentális bolond! – fakad ki Lucius, és az őrei egy lépéssel közelebb lépnek hozzá. - Legalább most mondd a szemembe, hogy gyűlölsz! Hisz nincs nálam varázspálca, nem tudom megtorolni. De te még most is gyáva vagy! Ahogy nem hajtottad végre a Nagyúr parancsát sem.

- Nem vagyok gyáva. És nem mondom, hogy gyűlöllek, mert nem igaz. Megvetlek, ez igaz. Sajnállak. De nem gyűlöllek.

- Nincs szükségem a sajnálatodra!

- Tudom. Sosem volt szükséged rám, egy pillanatra sem, és ezt kellőképpen éreztetted is.

- Azt kaptad, amit megérdemeltél.

Draco egy cinikus mosollyal bólint. – Hát persze. De most te is azt kapod, amit megérdemelsz. És most… ég veled, apám! Remélem, az utolsó pillanatban azért majd megbánod, amiket tettél. Bár nem hiszem, de azért remélem. Az lesz az utolsó lehetőséged arra, hogy könnyíts a lelkeden.

- Te csak ne aggódj az én lelkem miatt – mondja emelt fővel Lucius. Hihetetlen, hogy még a halál árnyéka sem képes megingatni a saját butaságában. Bár mondjuk nem vártam mást.

- Legyen, ahogy akarod – néz még egyszer az apjára Draco, majd megfogja a kezem, és rám néz. – Menjünk.

Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után ránézek. – Menj csak. Egy perc és jövök én is – látom, hogy közbeszólna, de nem hagyom. – Menj! – szólok rá szelíden.

Végül bólint és szót fogad. Mikor magunkra maradunk Luciusra nézek.

- Sajnálom, hogy még most sem fogadtad el a segítő kezet a fiadtól Lucius.

- Ugyan minek?

- Talán mindkettőtöknek könnyebb lett volna.

- Nekem már nem számít. Neki meg majd te megkönnyíted – mondja gúnyosan.

- Az elszúrt gyerekkorát, és a szereteted hiányát nem tudom pótolni, bármennyire szeretném.

- Mit tudsz te a gyerekkorról meg a szeretetről? – kérdezi a saját gyerekkoromra utalva.

- Eleget ahhoz, hogy senki másnak ne kívánjam a saját sorsom. De mindegy, úgyis hiába mondok bármit. Dracónak igaza van. Esély sincs rá, hogy belásd, hibáztál. Jobb, ha én is megyek. Ég veled, Lucius!

Még egy pillanatig nézek rá, majd elfordulok, és kifele indulok a teremből. Az utolsó pillanatban azonban utánam szól.

- Perselus! – megállok, és visszafordulok felé. – Vigyázz a fiamra!

A mai nap folyamán most először látom emberinek. Sőt, nagyon hosszú idő óta először.

- Vigyázni fogok, megígérem! – csak bólint, és elfordul. Tudom, én sem mondhatok többet, így kimegyek a teremből.

Azonnal Dracót keresem, és meg is találom, úgy ahogy a tárgyalás szünetében, a hátát a falnak vetve, lehunyt szemmel. Odalépek mellé.

- Gyere, menjünk – kinyitja a szemét, de csak üveges tekintettel néz maga elé, míg meg nem fogom a karját. – Draco, nincs értelme tovább maradni.

Szó nélkül indul el mellettem.

Elsétálunk a liftig, ahol Potter úgy tűnik ránk vár.

- Rendben vagytok? – lép oda hozzánk.

- Nem – mondom, mert tudom, hogy Draco most nem fog megszólalni. – De túl leszünk rajta.

- Ha segíthetek valamit, szóljatok.

- Most jobb lenne, ha békén hagynád – nézek rá komolyan.

Míg ezt a pár szót váltjuk, Draco otthagy bennünket. Harry utána indulna, de megfogom a karját. – Ne… hagyd!

- De…

- Hagyd, had menjen. Szüksége van most erre.

- De baja eshet! Ne hagyd egyedül!

- Sosem hagyom egyedül – villan meg a szemem. – De most szüksége van a magányra.

- Nem félted?

- Már hogyne félteném. De tudom, hogy tud vigyázni magára. És hazatalál, ha szüksége van rám.

- Hogy tudsz ilyen lenni? – néz rám csodálkozva.

- Hisz ismersz – nézek rá gúnyosan. – Érzéketlen, gonosz dög vagyok. Mitől változtam volna?

- Attól, hogy szereted Dracót!

- Pontosan ezért hagyom, hogy feldolgozza a fájdalmát. Szembe kell néznie a történtekkel, addig nem tudok neki segíteni. Ha most nyaggatnám, csak az ellenkező hatást érném el. Viszont ha szüksége lesz rám, ott leszek.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van… - húzza el a száját.

- Ezt mondd még egyszer!

- Eszemben sincs – néz rám egy halvány mosollyal – Olyan rossz látni, hogy szenved.

- Igen, az. De ő akart szembenézni az apjával. Ennek ez az ára. És ha végleg le akarja zárni a múltat, meg kellett tennie.

- És ezután mihez kezdtek?

- Mondtam, hogy te lennél az utolsó, akinek elmondanám.

- Én is mondtam, hogy nem is érdekel.

- Ehhez képest már másodszor kérdezed.

- Csak Draco miatt – mondja egy félmosollyal.

- Majd Draco értesít, hol éred el.

- Rendben. Menj! És vigyázz Dracóra!

- Vigyázok! – ígérem a mai napon már másodszor, és otthagyom Pottert.

Hazamegyek. Nekiállhatnék keresni Dracót, de a világon bárhol lehet, így nincs értelme. És tudom, valóban hazatalál, ha szüksége van rám.

Kiülök a kertbe, a lassan lemenő nap fényében melegedve töprengek a dolgokon. Már majdnem teljesen lemegy a nap, mikor Draco végül hazajön. Egy szó nélkül leül mellém, és ahogy átkarolom a vállát, hozzám bújik.

Késő estig ülünk így szótlanul, mikor érzem, hogy megborzong a karjaimban. Valóban hűvösebb már az idő, ideje lenne bemennünk a házba, de nem tudom, mennyire lenne jó, ha megzavarnám. Inkább magamhoz hívok a házból egy melegebb talárt, és ráterítem.

Egy pillanatra hálásan néz rám, és én boldog vagyok, hogy legalább ennyi kapcsolatot talált végre a külvilággal.

- Jobban vagy egy kicsit?

- Talán. Nem tudom. Ez annyira… mégis fáj… pedig azt hittem nem fog.

- Tudom. Apád volt… olyan amilyen… de mégis… felnevelt, és a maga módján szeretett is.

- Frászt. Ezzel nem áltatom magam. Csak próbált a maga képére formálni. Ha sikerült volna, talán elfogad. Akkor sem állítom, hogy szeretett volna. Mindegy. De akkor is apám volt.

- Tudom. És megértem, hogy fáj. Hogy gyászolod. Nincs ezzel semmi baj.

- Köszönöm, Perselus.

Csak adok egy puszit a homlokára, mire újra a vállamra hajtja a fejét.

Egy jó idő múlva újra megszólalt.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Perselus?

- Persze.

- Mi volt közted és apám között?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hogy mire utalt azzal a félbehagyott mondattal.

- Annak idején bepróbálkozott nálam. De nem lett belőle semmi.

- Miért?

- Egyrészt mert nem volt az esetem, másrészt mert nem vagyok az a típus, aki azért összeáll valakivel, hogy feljebb jusson a ranglétrán, mint ahogy azt ő gondolta. Harmadrészt, mert ő akkor már nős volt, és anyád terhes volt veled. Negyedrészt pedig abban az időben még túlságosan szerettem…

- Azt a gyönyörű nőt, akiről meséltél – csak bólintok. – Elmondod, ki volt ő?

- Lily… Evans… Potter – vallom be lassan, fájdalmasan. Azóta sem beszéltem róla senkinek, és még mindig nehéz.

- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – hajtja le a fejét egy sóhajjal. – Nem akarsz mesélni róla?

Csak megrázom a fejem. – Nem.

- Rendben. Nem nyaggatlak. Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

- Nekem is le kell zárnom a múltam, ugyanúgy, ahogy neked.

Bólint, és visszahajtja a fejét a vállamra. – Holnap már minden más lesz, ugye?

- Igen. Holnap már egy teljesen új napra ébredünk. És lassan minden könnyebb lesz.

- Köszönöm, Perselus!

- Mit? – kérdezem, miközben megsimogatom a haját.

- Hogy mellettem vagy. Hogy vagy nekem – néz fel rám.

- Nem kell megköszönnöd, Draco. Te legalább ugyanennyit segítesz nekem. De most már ideje nyugovóra térnünk. Hűvös van idekint, és mindketten fáradtak is vagyunk.

- Rendben, mehetünk – egyezik bele, és lassan besétálunk a házba.

Az valahogy eszünkbe sem jut, hogy vacsorázzunk, csak gyorsan megfürdünk, és ágyba bújunk.

Éjjel arra ébredek, hogy Draco sír mellettem. Egy darabig hagyom, de aztán átölelem, és magamhoz húzom. Hosszú idő míg végül megnyugszik, de aztán végül hallom a légzéséből, hogy elaludt. Ezzel most talán végleg el tudta engedni az apját. Az sokat segítene neki. Segítene magára találni, kilábalni a fájdalomból.

És talán segítene neki abban is, hogy holnap egy új életet kezdhessünk. Mindketten.


	9. Chapter 9

Másnap gyönyörű napsütésre ébredünk. Mintha a lelkünkkel együtt a világ is megtisztult volna minden szennyeződéstől. Draco mellettem még alszik, és nem is akarom felébreszteni. Korán van még. Csak felkönyökölök, és nézem az arcát, ami most olyan békés, olyan nyugodt, amilyennek ritkán láttam eddig, talán soha.

Mikor végül felébred, rám néz, és elmosolyodik.

- Perselus…

Csak megcsóválom a fejem. – Kivételesen most mondd meg te, hogy mi lesz most.

- Rendben – egyezik bele. – Fogjunk egy térképet, bökjünk rá egy városra, és induljunk el valamerre.

Az ötlet meglehetősen rapszodikus az én racionális gondolkodásomnak, de hát valahogy csak el kell indulni, ha el akarunk költözni innen. Végül beleegyezek.

Felkelünk, alaposan bereggelizünk, hisz csak most döbbenünk rá, hogy mennyire hiányzik a tegnapi ebéd és vacsora, majd kerítünk egy térképet. Mivel Draco a határ közelébe vágyik, azon a részen kezdünk el keresgélni. Bekarikázzuk a szóba jöhető városokat, ami nem túl nagy, nem túl kicsi, és azért mondhatjuk, hogy varázslók lakta.

- Nos, akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezem Dracót egy mosollyal, mire bólint. Fogjuk a térképet, és hoppanálunk az elsőként kiszúrt városka mellé.

Hát… már messziről sem szimpatikus, de hát nem is vártam, hogy elsőre megtaláljuk a tökéletes helyet. Azért besétálunk, körülnézünk. Draco arcán látom, hogy az ő tetszését sem nyerte el. Még akkor sem, ha velem együtt nem tudná megmondani, hogy mi a baj vele. Így, egy alig negyed órás villámlátogatás után visszatérünk a kis erdőbe, ahova érkeztünk, és továbbmegyünk..

A második hely, ahol kikötünk, nem lenne rossz, de a túl nagy nyüzsgés mindkettőnket idegesíti. Irány a következő.

Még vagy öt helyet megnézünk, amivel el is telik a délelőtt.

Még egy helyet akarok beiktatni, aztán valahol megebédelhetnénk.

Ahogy megérkezünk a következő kisváros határába, elég csak összenéznünk Dracóval, és tudjuk, hogy megtaláltuk azt a tökéletes helyet, amit kerestünk. Nem tudjuk megmondani, hogy ez mitől másabb, mint az összes eddigi, ahogy azt sem tudtuk, hogy azokkal mi volt a baj.

Besétálunk a Főtérre, és arra a következtetésre jutunk, hogy ha egy félig-meddig muglik lakta településen bármilyen információhoz akarunk jutni, akkor arra a legjobb hely a kocsma. Hisz ott mindenféle emberek összegyűlnek, és bármit megtudhat az ember, amit akar.

Belépünk az említett műintézménybe, és már első pillantásra felmérem, hogy muglik és varázslók egyformán vannak itt. Az ember szeme kiélesedik arra, hogy ezt megkülönböztesse. Pedig itt még nem is az az elvetemült fajta varázslónépség van, aki az öltönynadrágot felveszi a pizsamafelsővel, csak hogy elég muglinak nézzen ki. De akkor is szembetűnő a különbség. Ők is látják rajtunk, kik vagyunk, pedig csak egy farmer és egy ing van mindkettőnkön.

Rendelünk egy italt, majd a kocsmárosnak feltesszük a keresztkérdést, hogy van-e eladó ház a környéken. Persze pillanatokon belül már az egész vendégsereg nekünk akar tanácsot adni, hogy az eladó négy-öt ház közül melyiket lenne érdemes megvenni. Végighallgatjuk őket, hisz a véleményükre érdemes lehet adni. Hol milyenek a szomszédok, és hasonlók. Hisz, ha az ember félig-meddig rejtve akar maradni, nem árt olyan szomszédot keresni, aki nem üti bele az orrát mindenbe.

Ez alapján állítjuk fel a rangsort.

Az első, amit megnézünk, túl nagy, túl figyelemfelkeltő. Egy varázsló házának nem kívülről kell nagynak lennie, hisz elég csak néhány jól elhelyezett tértágító bűbáj, és máris minden elfér, aminek csak kell. A második viszont túlságosan kiesik a városból. Nem mintha egy ilyen kis helyen ennek túl nagy jelentősége lenne, sőt, inkább előny lehetne, hogy nem kell annyira rejtegetni, de mégsem az igazi.

Végül a harmadik lesz a tökéletes. Sem túl nagy, sem túl kicsi, némi felújításra szorul, ezért még csak nem is drága. A renoválás szintén letudható egy ügyes varázslattal, amire Draco persze csak ámul, és még egy kis elterelő bűbáj, amitől a muglik még néhány hónapig úgy látják, hogy munkások tevékenykednek az épület körül, hogy még ezzel se keltsünk feltűnést.

Még délután nyélbe is ütjük az üzletet, hisz a tulajdonosnak csak a szomszéd városból kell átjönnie, addig meg kényelmesen megebédelünk a városka egyetlen, nem túl puccos, de szép, rendezett éttermében.

Miután végre magunkra maradtunk a frissen szerzett házacskánkkal, Draco odalép hozzám, és átölel.

- Perselus, ugye nem álmodom?

- Hát, remélem nem.

- Annyira jól meg fogjuk tudni csinálni ezt a házat! És tökéletes hely a boltodnak is.

- Draco… sosem mondtad konkrétan… de szeretnél velem dolgozni, vagy… vagy valami mást szeretnél keresni?

- Perselus, ha bármit tudok neked segíteni, akkor szeretnék veled dolgozni. És különben is – pirul el – én vagyok a legjobb tanítványod, emlékszel? Nem pazarolhatom el a tehetségem.

- Az már szent igaz. És mindkettőnknek lesz elég munka, majd meglátod. Akkor… áll az alku?

- Hát attól függ, hogy mit ajánlasz… - néz rám vigyorogva.

Elgondolkodva nézek rá. – Nos… lássuk csak… ajánlhatok neked egy békés, nyugodt otthont, egy olyan munkát, amit azt hiszem, szeretnél, a szerelmemet, megértést, barátságot, gyengédséget, egy boldogabb jövőt. Körülbelül ennyi. De beszélhetünk egyéb juttatásokról is, ha valami még eszedbe jut.

- Azt hiszem, ennyi bőven elég ahhoz, hogy elfogadjam a kecsegtető lehetőséget – bújik vissza hozzám. – Semmi másra nincs szükségem, csak rád.

- Ennek örülök. Viszont ha már ma itt akarsz aludni, ideje kicsit kipofoznunk ezt a helyet. Legalább a konyhát valamennyire, és a hálószobát. Meg a fürdőt – elhúzza a száját. – Jobb lesz, kedvesem, ha hozzászoksz, hogy a saját házadban a piszkos munkát is neked kell végezned.

- Hát, ha én ezt tudom – mondja vigyorogva.

- Akkor?

- Akkor is itt lennék veled. El sem tudnál zavarni – mondja, és megcsókol.

Körülnézünk, hogy minek is lehetne nekiállni még ma délután. Rendbe hozzuk a hálószobában az ágyakat, hogy tudjunk miben aludni, kicsit kitakarítjuk, meg a konyhát, a végén összedobunk egy vacsorát, és már el is telt a nap. Bűbájjal takarítani nem megerőltető, de akkor is idő kell hozzá, így mivel jócskán benne jártunk már a délutánban, mikor elkezdtük, hamar ránk esteledik, még akkor is, ha Draco könnyen tanul, mint mindig, így egy idő után sok mindent rábízhatok.

A következő napok teljes egészében rámennek arra, hogy rendbe tegyük és berendezzük a házat. A hét végére már kezdünk elégedettek lenni vele, és a következő hétre tervezzük, hogy nekilátunk a boltnak is.

- Legalább négy helyiség kell ehhez is – mondom elgondolkodva Dracónak.

- Minek annyi?

- Kell egy, ami maga az üzlet lesz, kell egy labor, és kell két raktárhelyiség. Az egyik, amiből mi dolgozunk, és a másik, amiben az eladásra szánt dolgok lesznek.

- És honnan fogjuk beszerezni a dolgokat?

- Emiatt ne fájjon a fejed, vannak kapcsolataim.

- Ezt gondolhattam volna.

- Ne aggódj, ismersz annyira, hogy csak a legjobbat fogadom el mindenben.

- Ezt tudom, emiatt nem is aggódom. Viszont tudod, mint gondolkodtam?

- Majd elmondod.

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy honnan fogják tudni az emberek, hogy itt vagyunk? Valahogy reklámozni kéne magunkat.

- Az ötlet nem rossz – mondom, bár nekem nem kenyerem az ilyesmi. – Vedd úgy, hogy ez lesz az első feladatod.

- Rendben. Ez azt hiszem inkább nekem való feladat, mint neked – mondja mosolyogva.

- Ezért bízom rád – látom rajta, hogy máris pörög az agya, keresi a legjobb ötleteket. Nem féltem. Tudom, hogy ezen a területen nagyon is használható ötletei lesznek. – Szabad kezet kapsz.

Felcsillan a szeme. Tudom, hogy bizonyítani akar, de semmi szükség rá. Ha igazán kezébe veszi a dolgokat, akkor nem lesz gond az üzlet reklámjával. Ez a munkamegosztás így még jó is. A beszerzésben még kedvem is lelem, ha arról van szó. De hát ez még odébb van. Előtte ki kell alakítani az egész helyet, igaz, hogy nem kerül több időbe, mint magánál a háznál.

Pár nappal a nyitás előtt Draco már tiszta lázban ég.

- Te nem is izgulsz? – lép oda hozzám utolsó este.

- Miért izgulnék? Ha belebukunk, Grangert még mindig kitúrhatom a helyéről.

- Nem mennél oda vissza.

- Nem. De visszatérve a kérdésedre… igazából tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy elég jók vagyunk, hogy fenn tudjunk maradni a piacon.

- Elég jók? Mi leszünk a legjobbak!

- Akkor meg miért kételkedsz? A muglik úgy tartják, hogy a szavainknak hatalma van… és ezt, azt hiszem, nálunk varázslóknál senki nem tudja jobban. Amit kimondasz, azt megteremted.

- Tudom. De akkor is izgulok. Olyan ez, mint vizsga előtt.

- Eddig minden vizsgádon derekasan helytálltál. Ezúttal sem lesz ez másként. És most ideje ágyba kerülnünk. Holnap nem nézhetünk ki úgy, mint két zombi.

- Ez tuti. De hogy nem fogok tudni aludni, az is biztos.

- Akkor viszont két dolgot tehetünk. Az egyik, hogy adok neked egy nyugtató főzetet, ami kiüt reggelig, vagy pedig természetes módon próbáljuk csillapítani az idegességed.

- Inkább az utóbbira szavazok – mondja mosolyogva, közelebb lép hozzám, és én a karjaimba zárom.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel is hasonlóan izgulós hangulatban ébred. Elgondolkodom, hogy vajon bennem van-e a hiba, hogy nem vagyok ideges. Aztán rájövök, hogy az én múltammal teljesen normális, hogy az ingerküszöböm messze e szint felett van.

A dolog kimenetelét illetően nem mondom, hogy nincsenek kétségeim. Hisz bármi új dologba kezd az ember, mindig kétesélyes. De azért sokkal nyugodtabb vagyok, mint Draco.  
Falfehér, mikor kinyitom az ajtót. Pedig az elmúlt néhány napban még a reklámkampányon is keményen dolgozott, ahogy ő hívja. Teljes egészében rábíztam a dolgot, így igazából nem is tudom, hogy mit csinált, de emiatt nem aggódom.  
Pár perccel a nyitás után már belép valaki, ami engem is nagyon meglep. Az még jobban, hogy az érkező Hermione Granger. Furcsán nézhetek rá, mert ahogy belép, megtorpan. Vagy csak szimplán tőlem fél még mindig. Nem áll szándékomban megnyugtatni.

- Magának mindig mindenben elsőnek kell lennie, ugye?

- Valóban szerettem volna én lenni az első vásárlója, tanár úr... de tulajdonképpen másért is jöttem.

- Valóban?

- Igen. Először is szeretném megköszönni, hogy engem ajánlott McGalagonynak. Ez igazán meglepett... de nagyon megtisztelő, hogy képesnek tart rá.

- Csak a legjobbat ajánlhatom magam helyett.

- De Draco a legjobb ön után.

- Én tizenegy év előnnyel indultam hozzád képest - szólal meg Draco is, aki eddig némileg a háttérbe húzódva hallgatta a beszélgetésünket.

- Hogyhogy? - néz rá a lány értetlenül.

- Draco előbb tanult tőlem bájitalt főzni, mint az anyjától járni vagy beszélni - világosítom fel, és Draco rábólint.

- Így már értem. A másik dolog viszont, ami miatt jöttem... és remélem... önnek sem lesz kifogása ellene... szóval arra gondoltam, hogy köthetnénk egy hosszabb távú megállapodást, hogy önnél szerezném be a szükséges dolgokat a Roxfort számára.

- Nos, Ms. Granger, mivel ez egyszerű üzlet, ami számomra legalább ugyanolyan kecsegtető, mint az ön számára, semmi kifogásom ellene. Csak időben adja le az igényét, mert emlékeim szerint nem kis mennyiségekről van szó.

- Ez természetes. Körülnézhetek?

- Azt hiszem, ezért jött, vagy tévednék?

Megforgatja a szemét, majd elindul. Itt-ott meglepődik, vagy felcsillan a szeme. De hát, ha a legjobbak akarunk lenni, akkor a ritka bájitalok még ritkább összetevőivel is foglalkoznunk kell.

Néhány dolgot összeszed, amire szüksége van.

- Látom, Madame Pomfrey még mindig az aktuális bájitaltan tanárral pótoltatja a felhasznált készletét – mondom, miután leszűröm, hogy a következő napjait sebhegesztő és csontforrasztó bájitalok készítésével fogja tölteni.

- Neki nincs ideje ilyesmire.

- El ne higgye! De ha magának ez örömet okoz…

- Magának is örömet okozott.

- Hát hogyne… óhajt még valamit, vagy csak üres fecsegéssel lopja az időmet?

- Most csak ezeket szeretném – mondja, és nem tudok sértődöttséget felfedezni az arcán. Fizet, és mielőtt elköszön, még megígéri, hogy hamarosan összeállítja a listát a jövő évi felhasználandó anyagokról, és eljuttatja hozzám.

A nap folyamán még néhányan betévednek, de nem is számítok első nap hatalmas tömegre. Tudom, hogy idő kell, míg a hírünk szájhagyomány útján szétterjed. Hisz, ha az emberek elégedettek egy szolgáltatással, elmondják másoknak is, és így egyre többen jönnek majd. Ezt Dracónak is elmondom, mikor délután már egy kicsit letört lesz a kedve.

- Azt hitted, hogy ma mindent eladunk?

- Nem, csak…

- Minden nap egy kicsit többen lesznek, meglátod.

- Nem láttalak még ilyen optimistának – mondja, miközben fürkészőn néz rám.

- Mert eddig soha nem is volt okom optimistának lenni. Most azt hiszem, van. Tudom, hogy mit akarok kezdeni az életemmel, és ezúttal az a ritka eshetőség áll fenn, hogy van is lehetőségem megtenni. A többi már csak rajtunk múlik, hidd el.

Vigasztalnám még tovább is, de valaki ismét belép. Így inkább gyorsan küldök felé még egy 'na ugye megmondtam' típusú mosolyt, és a továbbiakban a vevővel foglalkozom.

Már csak alig negyed óra van zárásig, mikor megjelenik Potter. Na, pontosan ő hiányzott a boldogságomhoz.

- Nocsak, Potter! – szólítom meg, mire ő elmosolyodik. – Azt ne mondd, hogy bájitalfőzésre adtad a fejed! Szólj, mielőtt nekiállsz, szeretnék elég távol lenni a robbanás epicentrumától.

- Szólni fogok, megígérem! – mondja továbbra is vigyorogva.

- Amúgy te küldted rám Grangert?

- Én. Gondoltam, örülsz, ha láthatod.

- El nem tudom mondani, mennyire… - mondom morgolódva.

- Muszáj ölnötök egymást? – néz rám Draco.

- Persze – vágjuk rá szinte egyszerre, mire csak megcsóválja a fejét.

- Menjetek fel a házba, majd én bezárok – nézek Dracóra, akin látom, hogy lenne mondanivalója, de végül csak int Harrynek, és eltűnnek.

Ahogy magamra maradok, lassan rendet teszek, nem mintha bármi rumlit csináltunk volna az elmúlt nap folyamán, de mindig precízen ragaszkodtam a dolgok rendjéhez, ezúttal sem lesz ez másképp. Főleg egy ilyen helyen, ahol ennyire pontosan kell figyelni mindenre, mint a bájitalok terén, nem engedhetek meg magamnak semmi hanyagságot.

Végül bezárom a boltot, és követem az ifjúságot a házba.

Hallom, hogy a nappaliban beszélgetnek, így inkább a konyhába megyek, készítek magamnak egy teát, addig sem zavarom őket. Tudom, hogy Dracónak azért a maga korabeli társaságra is szüksége van az én állandó morgásomon kívül.

Végül Draco kijön hozzám.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt vagy. Készítek egy limonádét… nem jössz be hozzánk? Beszélgethetnénk hármasban is.

- Nem ettem meszet. Meghagyom nektek a beszélgetést.

- Miért cikized még mindig Harryt?

- Ugyan… ez csak csipkelődés. És ezt ő is tudja.

- Akkor bejössz?

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá…

- Nem. Csak szeretném.

- Jól van, menjünk – adom meg magam, ha ez neki örömet okoz.

Mikor belépünk, Harry rám néz, majd Dracóra.

- Mivel vetted rá, hogy bejöjjön? – kérdezi somolyogva.

- Némi zsarolással.

Igaz, hogy ez szemenszedett hazugság, de nem szólok közbe, inkább a kandalló melletti fotelhez sétálok, és leülök.

- Örülök, hogy végre révbe ért az életetek – mondja Harry.

- Kösz, Harry – válaszol neki Draco, mert tudja, hogy az ilyen udvariassági formulákra nem szoktam reagálni.

A továbbiakban sok mindenről beszélgetünk, a múltról, a háborúról, az azóta eltelt időről, végül a jövőről is. Időnként egymás szemére vethetnénk dolgokat, de már semmi értelme. A múlton már nem változtathatunk, és ami történt, végül is jól sült el. Ezt kell megtanulnunk értékelni, és nem az ezer éves, vélt vagy valós sérelmeket felhánytorgatni.

Mielőtt Harry elmegy, még megkérdezi, hogy eljöhet-e máskor is.

- Ne szokd meg, hogy itt rontod a levegőt! – mondom neki egy halvány mosollyal.

- Perselus… - szól rám Draco.

- Hagyd! – mondja Harry. – Nem is tudnám elviselni, ha normálisan válaszolna egy kérdésre. Az nem is ő lenne. De ezt a választ igennek veszem – néz rám kihívóan.

- Csak meg ne bánd! – vonom fel az egyik szemöldököm.

- Valami azt súgja, hogy nem fogom.

- Javíthatatlanul naiv vagy.

- Lehet. De most mennem kell – Dracóra néz. – Majd dumálunk.

- Persze. És bármikor jöhetsz – mondja, miközben kikíséri a fiút.

- Te sosem változol meg, ugye? – kérdezi mosolyogva, mikor visszajön hozzám.

- Miért, azt szeretnéd?

- Nem. Csak sosem tudom, hogy mikor ugratod Harryt, és mikor beszélsz komolyan.

- Én mindig komolyan beszélek.

- Tudom – mosolyodik el végül. - Azért Harrynek valamiben igaza van.

- Merlin… és mi az?

- Hogy végre révbe ért az életünk. És örülök, hogy veled lehetek. És tudom, hogy együtt boldogok leszünk.

- Azért ne tanuld el Pottertől ezt a nyálas romantikát!

- Perselus… - szigorúan néz rám, mire elmosolyodom.

- Én is örülök, hogy itt vagy velem. Szeretlek! – súgom a fülébe, majd megcsókolom. Boldogan simul a karjaimba, és tudom, hogy most már végre tényleg boldog. Minden felhő, minden aggasztó árnyék eltűnt a látóhatárról, csak a valóban boldog jövő képe lebeg előtte.

Egy kis idő múlva elhúzódik kissé.

- Tudod, mi jutott eszembe?

- Ha te még bírsz gondolkodni, majd elmondod.

- Az, hogy sokat beszélgettünk arról, hogy mindig parancsok irányították az életünket. De most már csak egyetlen parancs van, és az a szívünk parancsa.

Ahogy a tekintetünk találkozik, elmosolyodom. – Végre egy olyan parancs, aminek szívesen engedelmeskedem – mondom, és magamhoz húzom újra.

Néhány percen belül a hálószobában kötünk ki, és úgy szeretjük egymást, ahogy talán még soha. Eltelve a szabadság olyan mély érzésével, ami nem lehetett a sajátunk soha. És ez még jobban elmélyíti az egymás iránt érzett szerelmünket is.

Hisz már tényleg csak ez az egy parancs van, aminek engedelmeskednünk kell. A szívünk parancsa.


End file.
